My Heart, My Soul
by lee1965
Summary: A Jason/Elizabeth story that takes place after she rejects him in the park. He leaves town for a while. What would happen if he didn't return alone?
1. Prologue

Prologue: In the park, after Elizabeth refuses Jason's offer and leavesPrologue:   
In the park, after Elizabeth refuses Jason's offer and leaves.  
  
Jason stood for a long time after Elizabeth had gone, staring at the last spot   
he'd seen her as she walked away from him – out of his life. He felt empty, and   
the cold was seeping in – into his bones, into his heart.  
  
"I don't want to be free. I want to be with Lucky." Jason could hear her words   
echo in his head. He should have known that Elizabeth would choose Lucky. She   
had told him often enough that she loved Lucky, and yet, he had allowed himself   
to hope. Jason knew that she felt something for him, but it just wasn't enough.  
  
Where did he go from here? The idea of spending each day in Port Charles,   
waiting to run into Elizabeth and Lucky, made him feel like he was dying inside.   
Pulling himself together, Jason knew what he had to do. He needed to talk to   
Sonny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason entered the penthouse, noticing the balloons, and remembered Carly's   
invitation to Sonny's party. He looked around, but only saw the guest of honor.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sonny. Sorry I'm late. Where are Carly and Michael?" he   
asked.  
  
"Carly took him upstairs for a bath. He was covered in cake and ice cream."   
Sonny took a closer look at Jason and noticed the look of strain on his face.   
"What's wrong, Jason? Did something happen with Sorel?"  
  
"No. It's not about business." Jason sighed. "I need to get out of Port   
Charles for a while, Sonny."  
  
He waited for Jason to elaborate, but when he didn't, Sonny suggested, "Well, I   
have a couple of problems that you could handle for me. One is in Florence, and   
the other is in Paris. They're both fairly complicated, so you could choose   
where you'd rather go." He waited, watching for clues to what was bothering his   
friend.  
  
Jason shuddered at the very idea of going to Italy so soon after Elizabeth's   
rejection. "I'll take Paris," he said quietly, surprising Sonny. Jason knew   
that Sonny expected him to avoid Paris because Robin was there. Suddenly,   
seeing Robin didn't seem like such a bad idea. Some things had never really   
been settled between them. Maybe now was the time to do it.  
  
"OK." Sonny agreed. "I'll send someone else to Italy. When do you want to   
leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible," Jason answered. "I have a favor to ask first, though."   
He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Do you remember when Lucky Spencer attacked   
me?" When Sonny nodded, he continued. "Something is not right with him, Sonny.   
I'm really worried about Elizabeth's and Emily's safety. I think he could be   
dangerous."  
The anxious look on Jason's face convinced Sonny of the serious nature of his   
request.  
  
"OK. What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
Jason sighed. "Just keep them safe, Sonny. Make sure that Lucky doesn't hurt   
Emily…or Elizabeth." The pain in his voice told Sonny more eloquently than   
words, what was hurting Jason.  
  
"Consider it done," he promised.  
  
"Thank you. I'm going to see Emily tonight and explain everything. I'd like to   
leave tomorrow." Jason looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes. "I'll   
call you when I get there."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Jason." Sonny watched Jason leave, not knowing when or   
if he'd be back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ten months later…  
At the P.C. Grille:  
  
Elizabeth let the conversation wash over and around her without really taking it   
in. She felt like she was stuck in a repetitive cycle, and she didn't know how   
to free herself. Free. That's what she wanted to be – free. Someone else had   
wanted that for her once, but she had sent him away.  
  
"Elizabeth. Did you hear what I said?" Lucky asked impatiently. "Nikolas and I   
were just talking about the four of us taking a trip together some time. What   
do you think?"  
  
Elizabeth tried to focus her attention on the people at her table. Nik, Gia,   
and Lucky were all looking at her strangely, and she knew that they were   
starting to wonder what was wrong with her.  
  
"Whatever you guys decide is fine with me," she said quietly.  
  
"That's not exactly a ringing endorsement, Elizabeth." Lucky's frustration was   
beginning to show. Nikolas and Gia looked uncomfortable and she couldn't blame   
them. There were a lot of tense moments between her and Lucky these days.   
Something had to be done about it and soon.  
  
Just then, Lucky's focus shifted from her as he looked towards the restaurant's   
entry. His eyes grew wider and he whistled softly, as he said, "Wow!"   
  
Elizabeth looked over to see what had drawn his attention. Entering was one of   
the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her artist's eye appreciated the   
contrast between the inky blackness of her hair and the porcelain whiteness of   
her skin. When the woman glanced around the room, Elizabeth noted that her eyes   
were the most unusual shade of aqua. About 5'9", slender, wearing a   
figure-hugging, calf-length dress the same color as her eyes, the newcomer was   
stunning.  
  
"I wonder who she is," Gia queried. "She certainly didn't buy that dress   
locally. That's a Paris original if I ever saw one."   
  
Gia would know, thought Elizabeth. She was glad that Laura and Carly had chosen   
Gia to be the F.O.D. Elizabeth had hated posing in front of the camera, while   
Gia was a natural. Gia had become the center of a very successful campaign, and   
she and Elizabeth had actually formed a sort of friendship.  
  
"She looks familiar," Nikolas mused. "But I can't place her."  
  
Suddenly, the newcomer shrieked, "Chloe Morgan! Mon amie! Que fais-tu ici?"  
  
Elizabeth hadn't even noticed Ned and Chloe at a table in the corner. It showed   
how distracted she was.  
  
Chloe rose from the table and met the woman halfway. "Michelle! I live here   
now. What are you doing in Port Charles?" The two women embraced   
enthusiastically.  
  
"I will tell you in a moment, Chloe, but first you must introduce me to this   
very handsome man behind you." Michelle smiled at Ned, who had come up quietly   
behind Chloe.  
  
"Oh, Ned. This is my good friend, Michelle Lafontaine. Michelle, this is Ned   
Ashton, my ex-husband." Chloe laughed at her friend's surprised expression.   
"It's a long story. I'll fill you in later."  
  
"Enchante," said Michelle, as she proceeded to kiss Ned on each cheek. "Any ex   
of Chloe's…" She left the sentence dangling.  
  
Ned chuckled. "My pleasure. Hmmm. Why do you look so familiar?" he mused.  
  
"Have you ever heard of 'La Belle Michelle'?" queried Chloe.  
  
"Of course! The famous disappearing French model!" Ned looked at Chloe's   
friend with interest. "There must be a story there somewhere."  
  
"Zut! Chloe! You know how I dislike that nickname! And there is no story. I   
did not choose to be a model in the first place, and I simply stopped when I had   
had enough."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mich. We don't have to talk about it anymore. That IS how we met,   
though, Ned. Michelle modelled for me in one of my Paris showings."  
  
"It is all right, Chloe. I am happy that we met and became friends, and I am   
very happy to see you here. I am feeling a little lost." Michelle flashed them   
a mischievous smile. "My escort is taking longer than he said he would."  
  
"And would this mysterious escort be the reason that you are in Port Charles?"   
asked Chloe.  
  
"Bien sur. He had business in the U.S. and I had not been here for some time,   
so I came along. I cannot wait for you to meet him. I think that he might be   
'the one', Chloe," Michelle enthused.  
  
"What about Jean Louis, Andre, and Marc?" teased Chloe, with a twinkle in her   
eye. "It seems to me that I've heard this before."  
  
Elizabeth's table was close enough for them to overhear the conversation.  
  
Nikolas said quietly, "That's why she looks familiar. I think that I may have   
seen her at a Paris showing once. She was much in demand a few years ago, and   
then, she just dropped out of sight. I wonder what she's doing here."  
  
Elizabeth was a little curious, too, but it wasn't enough to take her mind off   
her problems with Lucky. She needed to make some decisions very soon. Just   
then, Michelle's voice rose a little and recaptured Elizabeth's wandering   
attention.  
  
"Ah. Here he is now, Chloe. I know that you are going to like him. Cheri,"   
Michelle called. "Come and meet my friends." She extended her hand towards a   
man dressed in black.   
  
As he turned and walked towards them, Elizabeth gasped. It was Jason.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	2. Homecoming

Chapter 2  
  
Jason was preoccupied as he finished talking on the phone with Sonny. Things were really heating up, and Sonny was worried. That was the only reason that he'd agreed to come back - for Sonny. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be back in Port Charles just yet. Time would tell.  
  
As he entered the dining room, he heard Michelle call to him. Glancing at her, Jason was reminded of what a beautiful woman she was. More importantly, she was a kind and generous one.  
  
"Jason!" exclaimed Ned. "I didn't know you were back. It's good to see you."  
  
"Hey, Ned. We just flew in today. Hi, Chloe." Ned had always respected Jason's right to make his own decisions and Jason appreciated him for it.  
  
"So... You all know each other," mused Michelle, as she slid her arm through Jason's. "Of course! Morgan. I did not think about your names. You are famille, yes?"  
  
"Only distantly," responded Chloe. "Actually, Ned is more closely related to Jason. They're cousins."  
  
"Ah. Not the dreaded Quartermaines?" she queried.  
  
"One of the more tolerable ones," Jason responded. As the others laughed, he let his gaze wander around the room. He felt shock jolt through him as his eyes locked with Elizabeth's.   
  
He had known that he would run into her eventually, but not this soon. He wasn't ready, and yet, here she was - with Lucky. Well, Emily had warned him that Elizabeth had stayed with Lucky, after helping him through the whole brainwashing mess. That was when he had decided to move on with his life, or at least to make a start. She could still get to him, though.  
  
Michelle had felt Jason tense up suddenly, so she followed the direction of his gaze. A very pretty young woman in green was looking at Jason with a look in her eyes that Michelle didn't like. It was intimate, and eloquent with sadness. When she glanced back at Jason, she caught the same look in his eyes. Then, just as suddenly, his face was wiped of all expression and his eyes were shuttered.  
  
"So, how long are you home for, Jason?" Ned was asking.  
  
"I'll be here for a while. Sonny needs my help right now." Jason had himself back under control again.  
  
"Why don't you join us," suggested Chloe.  
  
"Sorry. We can't." Jason explained. "I just got off the phone with Sonny and he needs to see me right away. He's going to make us dinner, Michelle. Is that OK with you?"  
  
"Of course, mon cher. I am looking forward to meeting the famous Mr. Corinthos." She answered.  
  
"Give Sonny and Carly my best," said Chloe. "I ran into Carly the other day, and she told me about the baby. She was so excited."  
  
"Yeah. They're both happy. That's one of the reasons Sonny asked me to come back, so he could be there more for Carly. We should go." Jason took Michelle's hand and turned to leave. He forced himself to walk out without looking back at Elizabeth. It was hard, but they were both moving forward in their lives, and it was still too painful to look back.  
  
After Jason and Michelle had gone, Ned turned to Chloe and observed, "Somehow, I would never have pictured Jason with a model type. What could they have in common?"  
  
"More than you'd think," responded Chloe. "Besides, she wasn't a model for very long, and it certainly wasn't her life's ambition. Also, what you don't know is that her stepfather is Jules Lafontaine."  
  
"The shipping magnate?" Ned whistled softly. "Now those are some deep pockets."  
  
"What's more interesting," noted Chloe. "Is that he is rumoured to be heavily 'connected', if you know what I mean."  
  



	3. Changes

Chapter 3  
  
Elizabeth was still reeling from seeing Jason again. She had thought about him a lot during the time he'd been gone, even though she had tried not to. When she had rejected his offer, and chosen to stay with Lucky, she had convinced herself that their love was forever. She had refused to believe that her feelings for Lucky could change, or that he could be dangerous. It wasn't until he had almost hurt her, that she could admit that Jason had been right. He had been right about a lot of things but, by the time she realized it, Jason had left Port Charles, and she had passed up her chance to be free with him.  
  
Even knowing that choosing Lucky meant losing Jason, Elizabeth had still been shocked at the sense of loss she felt when Emily told her that he was gone. She knew that Emily blamed her for Jason's leaving and she couldn't really blame her. Emily had also told her that Sonny was looking out for them, at Jason's request. It had touched her to know that, even though she had hurt him, he still cared for her safety and her happiness.  
  
She was glad that she'd been able to support Lucky through his deprogramming, and that he was free of Helena's influence, but things weren't the same between them. Elizabeth had finally found the courage to admit to herself that they had both changed during the year they'd been apart, and that they couldn't re-create what they'd once shared. Now she just had to find the courage to tell Lucky.  
  
Gia's voice brought her out of her reverie. "Are you all right, Elizabeth? That couldn't have been easy for you." Gia spoke softly, so that Lucky and Nikolas, who were involved in their own conversation, couldn't hear her.  
  
"I'm fine." Elizabeth smiled at her wanly. She appreciated Gia's tact. "It has been a long night, though, and I think I'm ready to go."  
  
Lucky had heard her last comment and responded, "Sure. We can leave now." He turned to get the waiter's attention to ask for the bill. Nik stopped him.  
  
"It's on me," he said. "I invited you guys to join us."  
  
"Thanks, man." Lucky shook his brother's hand. "Let's go, Elizabeth. I'll see you guys tomorrow at Deception."  
  
As she and Lucky stood and started to leave, Elizabeth heard her name being called. She turned to see Chloe motioning for her to come over.  
  
"I'll go get the car, while you talk to Chloe," Lucky offered. "I'll wait outside." He looked at her for a moment, and then walked away.  
  
She approached Ned and Chloe's table, wondering what Chloe wanted.  
  
"Elizabeth, I just wanted to tell you that I looked at your latest designs and they're wonderful! I want to include some of them in my next show," Chloe enthused.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had gone to work for Chloe full time after the FOD fiasco was over, but as an assistant, not a designer. This would be the first time one of her designs would actually be shown.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked, afraid to get her hopes up. As Chloe nodded her head, Elizabeth went on excitedly, "Oh Chloe, I'd be thrilled to have some of my designs shown with yours! Are you sure they're good enough?"  
  
"Of course! They're terrific. You are really maturing as a designer, Elizabeth. We'll talk some more tomorrow. You look tired. Go home and get some rest." Chloe looked at her with concern.  
  
"Thanks, Chloe. You have no idea how much this means to me." She turned to go, but not before they saw the tears in her eyes. "Good night."  
  
As she walked to the car, Elizabeth thought about the changes going on in her life. The changes in her work for Chloe were exciting, while the changes in her relationship with Lucky were upsetting. Getting into the car, she knew she couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Lucky," she started. "We need to talk."  
  



	4. Regrets

Chapter 4  
  
  
Jason was quiet in the car on the way over to Sonny's. Michelle kept glancing at him, but he didn't notice. He couldn't stop thinking about the look he'd exchanged with Elizabeth. She looked as beautiful as ever, but there were shadows in her eyes - an underlying sadness that had shaken him. After all this time, she could still get to him - still make him want things that he knew he shouldn't.  
  
"Jason." Michelle spoke quietly. "Cheri, are you all right?"  
  
Her voice penetrated Jason's distracted state, causing him to look her way. The concern he saw in her face made him guiltily aware that her feelings for him were stronger than his were for her. Jason knew better than anyone how deeply it hurt not to have your love returned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Michelle. I know that I'm not very good company right now." He knew that they were going to have to talk, but they didn't have time right now to get into it.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the pretty, young woman in green? The one you noticed at the restaurant?" Again, she spoke softly, as if unsure of his reaction.  
  
Jason winced, as he wondered if anyone else had noticed his shared look with Elizabeth.  
  
As if reading his mind, Michelle said, "No. I do not think anyone else noticed the two of you staring at each other. She's the one, isn't she, Jason. The girl who hurt you and sent you running to Paris in the first place."  
  
"How..." Jason started, but she cut him off.  
  
"I KNOW you, Jason. We spoke many times about Robin, which was understandable since she introduced us, but whenever we talked about your reasons for coming to Paris, a wall would go up between us. I knew that there was more to it than just business, and I think that what happened tonight explained it for me." She looked at him steadily, but sadly.  
  
"Michelle," Jason began, just as the car stopped in front of Sonny's building. "We do need to talk about this, but we're here now. Sonny wants to go over some things with me tonight, but we will talk soon. " He squeezed her hand, as he helped her out of the car. He did care for her and he didn't want to hurt her in any way. He had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
Michelle leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I understand. We will work it out, Jason. For now, I want to go and meet your friends." She knew, as he led her into the building, that Jason's feelings for her were not as deep as hers were for him, but she vowed to herself that she wouldn't give him up without a fight.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth's conversation with Lucky was not going very well. He just couldn't seem to understand what she was trying to tell him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Elizabeth? Of course we still love each other. We BELONG together - forever." Lucky paused, looking at her strangely. "Does this have anything to do with Jason?"  
  
She sighed. "No, Lucky. This is about us. We've both changed and, no matter how hard we try to convince ourselves otherwise, it just isn't possible to go back to what we were. We've certainly tried, but it just isn't working." She hesitated, waiting for a reaction. When it didn't come, she continued, "I need to be by myself for a while, and figure out who I am at this point in my life." Her words reminded her of Jason, who had always believed that she could figure out her own life. She forced her attention back to Lucky. "I'm sorry if this hurts you, but, if you take some time to think about it, you'll realize that I'm right."  
  
"I'll respect your decision, Elizabeth, but I'll never accept that we don't belong together. I'll always love you." Lucky was visibly upset, and she felt badly for hurting him.  
  
"I'll always care about you, Lucky, but I don't think we're 'in love' anymore. We need some time apart to sort things out. I am sorry." Elizabeth got out of the car and hurried up to her studio.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, she realized that this was her sanctuary, her refuge against a harsh world. She breathed deeply and felt a sense of peace settle over her. In trying to spare his feelings, she had waited too long to tell Lucky how she really felt. All she had done was delay the pain. Hopefully, when he thought about it, he would see that she had done the right thing.  
  
Elizabeth walked to the sofa, sat down, put her head back, and let memories wash over her. Jason injured, lying on her sofa, eating soup, teasing her about her singing, decorating the Christmas tree, Jason hiding here, listening to her, giving her the Italian red glass - feeling happy with him. She remembered how sad she had felt when it was time for him to leave the studio, and then, how much worse the sense of loss had been when he had left town.  
  
Elizabeth was crying now, as she let feelings she had long suppressed overcome her. She remembered something Jason had said to her, here in the studio, the last time he was home. He had said that leaving didn't change how you felt about a person, that sometimes it made the feelings even clearer.  
  
After seeing him again, she finally understood what he meant. Only, now it was too late. Jason had moved on, and she had no one to blame but herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  



	5. Reconnecting

Chapter 5  
  
  
Dinner with Sonny and Carly relaxed some of the tension Jason had been feeling. Carly and Michelle seemed to get along well. In fact, much to Jason's surprise, Carly appeared to really take to Michelle.  
  
After dinner, Carly pulled Jason aside and said quietly, "See Jase. I told you that you would find someone who deserves you. Michelle is terrific!"  
  
Jason sighed. "Don't start, Carly. I'm not up to this tonight."  
  
Carly looked at Jason closely and noticed the shadows in his eyes. Something was bothering him and she could tell that he was hurting. "I'm sorry, Jason. I'll back off, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm here. OK?"  
  
Jason looked at her in surprise. "What's going on, Carly? This doesn't sound like you."  
  
"People change, Jason." Carly chuckled. "Even me. I know that I really ragged on you about Elizabeth last time you were home, and I'm sorry for that. You can't help how you feel, or who you fall for. Besides, while you were gone, I realized that little Lizzie is not as bad as I thought she was."  
  
Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. In fact, he was too shocked to even say anything.  
  
"Elizabeth has guts and I admire that. Bobbie told me about Lucky's brainwashing, and how Liz helped him through it. I have to give her credit for that. She could have easily dumped it all on Luke and Laura, but she didn't. I do like Michelle, but I care more about your happiness, so do what's best for you. OK?"  
  
Jason was touched by Carly's obvious concern for him. "Thanks, Carly. That means a lot to me." He reached out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "You really have changed, haven't you? It becomes you - so does pregnancy, by the way."  
  
She flashed him a brilliant smile. "I am so happy, Jase. I have everything I've ever wanted, and I don't even have to come up with any 'plans' anymore." They both laughed at the memory of Carly's many schemes.  
  
"Carly," Sonny called to her. "Sorry to interrupt, but I really need to speak to Jason." He flashed his dimples at her and continued, "Do you think you could take Michelle across the hall and get her settled in?"  
  
Just then, the door opened and Michael burst in. "Jason! You're back!" he shouted, as he hurled himself into Jason's arms.  
  
Jason closed his eyes and savored the feeling of holding Michael again. "Hey, buddy. I missed you." He pulled back and took a good look at him. "You've really grown, haven't you? So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"I was playing at Robbie's house. We made a mud house in the back yard." Jason chuckled as he noticed the mud that had been transferred to his own clothing from Michael's.  
  
"Now it's time for a bath, young man," Letitia said.  
  
"All right," Michael sighed. "Are you staying, Jason?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be right across the hall," he replied fondly. "I'll see you later, Michael."   
  
Michelle was looking at Jason strangely. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I have never seen you like that with anyone," she answered quietly. "I can see how much you care for him." She continued looking at him, until Carly broke in.  
  
"Jason's always been great with Michael. Now come on, Michelle. I'll show you the penthouse across the hall, and we can compare Jason stories," Carly teased.  
  
"Carly...." Jason said, with a warning note in his voice.  
  
She laughed and pulled Michelle out the door with her. "Bye, guys!" She waved and shut the door.  
  
"Don't worry, Jason. She's just trying to get a reaction out of you. She won't spill all your secrets," Sonny reassured him. "Now, why don't you tell me what's really bugging you."  
  
Jason wasn't sure if he wanted to get into his personal stuff with Sonny. "Are you sure it's OK for us to stay across the hall?"  
  
"I'm sure," answered Sonny. "It's been empty since Alexis moved out, and don't change the subject. Look, I know that last time you were home, I wasn't a very good friend to you." Jason tried to protest, but Sonny continued, "No. Let me say this. I was obsessed with seeing Sorel go down, and I let it affect how I treated the people closest to me. You've been a good friend to me, Jason, and I want to be one now for you. I know you had some personal problems before you left, and I didn't give you a chance to tell me about them. I'm sorry for that."  
  
Jason could see that Sonny was upset with himself. He was glad that his friend cared enough to make things right. "It's OK, Sonny. Sorel was a threat to you and your family. You had a right to be worried."  
  
"Thanks, Jason, for understanding. I've learned a lesson from all that happened. Sorel went down, he's sitting on death row, and someone else has stepped into his place. That's part of this business, but I'm not going to let it come before family and friends anymore." Sonny's voice held a new conviction. "Anyway, I want you to be able to talk to me, Jason - about anything."  
  
"Thanks. I'm not sure where to start." Jason paused.  
  
Sonny thought he had a fairly good idea what was bothering Jason, so he prompted, "I like Michelle."  
  
Jason replied without thinking, "So do I."  
  
"But you're not in love with her." Sonny wasn't asking a question. He was stating a fact.  
  
"What makes you say that?" hedged Jason, unsure where his friend was going with this.  
"I know you, Jason. I can see that you care for her, but you don't love her." Sonny waited for Jason to respond.  
  
"You're right," Jason confirmed. "I'm not in love with her."   
  
Frustrated, Jason stood and walked to the window. "What's wrong with me, Sonny? I should love her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and most importantly, she grew up around this business. She understands my way of life better than any other woman I know. I think that's one of the reasons Robin introduced us." Jason paused, thinking about his time in Paris with Robin.  
  
"How is Robin?" asked Sonny.  
  
"She's fine. She loves it there. She met someone - a med student, and she's happy. We talked and got past the bad way we left things." He turned to look at Sonny. "I'm glad I went to see her. I'll always care about what happens to her."  
  
"Me too," said Sonny. "So Robin introduced you to Michelle."  
  
"Yeah. I'd been in Paris a couple of months and Robin dragged me to this art show." Jason paused, as he remembered how much he hadn't wanted to go near an art show. But Robin had pleaded with him, saying she needed to go to support a friend, and he had given in. He shook himself, and continued, "Robin wanted me to meet her friend, who was a sculptor, so I went. The artist she introduced me to was Michelle. We started spending time with Robin and Paul, her boyfriend, and one thing sort of led to another." Jason shrugged and turned back to the window.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Sonny thought he knew the answer, but he wanted Jason to voice it and own it for himself. "Did something happen, Jason?"  
  
Jason sighed loudly and rubbed his hand over his face. "I saw Elizabeth tonight," he stated quietly, the pain in his voice making it obvious what was troubling him.  
  
"That's the real problem, isn't it? You've never really dealt with your feelings for Elizabeth," Sonny challenged. "I know that's why you asked me to send you away last year, but it didn't work, did it? You can't run from your feelings, Jason. You're going to have to confront them before you can move on."  
  
"You're right, Sonny. While I was away, I thought I had gotten past what I felt for Elizabeth. As soon as I saw her, though, I knew I had been fooling myself." There was self-disgust in Jason's voice. "I feel like I'm being really unfair to Michelle."  
  
"Life is messy, Jason, and we can't always control how we feel about people. Do you think I would have chosen to fall in love with Carly? But I'm sure glad I did." Sonny grinned, trying to lighten Jason's mood.  
  
Jason laughed. "Better you than me. Seriously, though, you're good for Carly. She's changed, Sonny. She's happy and secure and it shows."  
  
"Yeah, well, she makes me happy, too. Let's hold off on business till tomorrow, Jason. Why don't you take some time to figure things out," Sonny suggested.  
  
"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow." Jason started for the door, then stopped and turned. "Thanks for listening, Sonny. It means a lot."  
  
Sonny nodded. "No problem. Any time you need me, I'm here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  



	6. Old Friends/New Acquaintances

Chapter 6  
  
Elizabeth awoke in her studio to the sound of birds outside the window. Spring was almost here and, for the first time in a long while, she felt free to make her own choices. Though painful, she was glad that she'd been honest with Lucky. That had been a week ago. Now she was getting used to living on her own terms and she liked it.  
  
As she got ready for work, Elizabeth thought about the conversation she'd had with Chloe about her designs. She was really excited about the plans Chloe had for her.  
  
Searching for a missing shoe, Elizabeth noticed her painting of 'The Wind' in the corner. Her thoughts drifted back to Jason. She hadn't seen him since the night at the Grille, but she had certainly thought about him. She wondered what he was doing in town and how long he was going to stay.  
  
It saddened her to realize that the last two times Jason had come home, she had been one of the first people he had contacted. Now that she had pushed him away, she could no longer expect him to include her in his plans. Knowing this in her head didn't help to ease the pain in her heart, though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth's workday was so busy that she barely stopped for lunch. In fact, she wouldn't have if Chloe hadn't insisted. Once again immersed in her designs, she barely noticed when someone entered the office.  
  
"Michelle!" exclaimed Chloe. "I'm so glad that you stopped by."  
  
Upon hearing Michelle's name, Elizabeth couldn't resist taking another look at the new woman in Jason's life. She sighed. She was just as stunning as Elizabeth remembered. Who could compete with her? She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, ma chere. I wanted to see your new designs and have a nice talk. Do you have the time?" queried Michelle. She glanced around the office until her gaze came to rest on Elizabeth. Her eyes narrowed slightly, as she recognized the young woman that Jason had shown an interest in. In the spirit of 'Know your enemy', she asked Chloe to introduce them.  
  
"Michelle, this is my very talented protégée, Elizabeth Webber. Elizabeth, this is my good friend, Michelle Lafontaine."  
  
Each woman cautiously sized the other up, not sure what to expect. The quiet was broken by the sound of the door opening. It was Nikolas.  
  
"Hello, Chloe. Would I be able to speak with Elizabeth for a moment?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. She's due for a break anyway." Chloe smiled at Elizabeth. "You've been working too hard. Take some time and relax."  
  
"Thanks, Chloe," she said quietly. She motioned for Nikolas to follow her to her desk.  
  
Michelle watched them closely, intrigued by the quiet intensity of the young man. "Who is he?" she asked Chloe. "He looks familiar to me. Would I have met him before?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "You do have a good eye, Michelle. I don't think that you've ever met him, but you do know someone who is related to him. That's Nikolas Cassadine."  
  
"Non! Really?" exclaimed Michelle. "That is Justin's cousin? The one he complains about all the time?" Michelle laughed freely. "He is the prince, who stands between Justin and real power?"  
  
"Exactly," Chloe said with a smile. "He conveniently forgets the ten other people who stand between them." They both chuckled at this memory of their friend.  
  
Elizabeth wasn't having as much fun as Chloe and Michelle. In fact, if Nikolas told her one more time how much she was hurting Lucky, she thought she'd scream.  
  
"But Elizabeth," Nikolas tried again. "You know that you're Lucky's anchor and that he's lost without you. Why are you doing this to him?"  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt him, Nikolas," she explained for the third time. "I need some time by myself to figure out my own life."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Nikolas stated angrily. "Everything was fine until Jason came back."  
  
Elizabeth was quickly losing her patience and her temper. "That's not true. Lucky and I were having problems long before Jason came back. Ask Gia. I'll bet she's not surprised that we broke up. And I haven't even spoken to Jason!"  
  
Nikolas looked at her strangely. "What did you mean - about Gia not being surprised?"  
  
She sighed heavily. "It has been obvious for some time that Lucky and I were having problems. Gia could see it and we talked about it. I know how close you are to Lucky, and I think that clouds the way you see us."  
  
Just then, the door opened and Nik's eyes narrowed. Elizabeth turned to see who had come in. It was Jason. Their gazes locked and held for a moment.  
  
Nikolas drew her attention back to him. "Want to tell me again how Jason has nothing to do with this?" Nik spat sarcastically. By now, Chloe and Michelle had stopped talking and could hear everything.  
  
"Nikolas, I am not having this conversation with you. Now stop before you say something you'll regret," Elizabeth warned. She turned to walk away, but Nik grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Let her go, Nikolas." Jason's voice was laced with anger.  
  
Nikolas was too upset to contain himself. "Always Elizabeth's protector, aren't you? Stay out of this Morgan! You've caused enough problems already."  
  
"Nikolas!" exclaimed Elizabeth, embarrassed that Chloe and Michelle had overheard his comments. "Stop this right now. I have made my decision and it's final. And you know what, Nikolas Cassadine? I don't need a protector any more. I do just fine on my own."  
  
Silence greeted Elizabeth's announcement. Angry, Nikolas stalked out, slamming the door. Elizabeth glanced at Jason to see his reaction to her attitude with Nik. He was smiling slightly, as if in approval.   
  
Actually, Jason felt like cheering. He was glad to see the return of the spunky girl who had defied everyone and taken care of him when he was shot.  
  
She returned his smile, happy that Jason liked the real Elizabeth, the one she was rediscovering.  
  
Michelle, disturbed by the obvious connection between them, spoke, drawing their attention to her. "Jason, you received my message asking you to meet me here." She drew closer to him, threading her arm through his.  
  
Jason felt uncomfortable with Elizabeth and Chloe watching them. He had been so busy catching up on business with Sonny, that he hadn't really sorted out any of his personal stuff yet.  
  
"Johnny told me you were here. Did you need something?" He focused his attention on Michelle, not sure what to expect.  
  
"Mais, oui. I need to find a studio and I thought Chloe might be able to help." Michelle spoke, impatience edging her voice, "I need to work, Jason. You know that."  
  
Jason felt guilty for not renting her a studio sooner. He knew how important sculpting was to her. Affection for her softened his voice, "I'm sorry, Michelle. I should have looked into it before now."  
  
Her good humor restored, Michelle retorted, "Non, non. I know what is going on. You are hoping that without a studio, I will not be able to finish my new project." She laughed wickedly. "I am correct, am I not?"  
  
Jason looked distinctly uncomfortable. "We'll talk about it later," he said, frowning.  
  
"I was only teasing, cheri," she said. "Well, Chloe, any ideas for renting a studio?"  
  
Chloe had been watching this interplay with great interest. For Elizabeth, observing the obvious affection between Jason and Michelle was a painful lesson in how Jason must have felt watching her with Lucky.  
  
Chloe considered the request and answered, "I'm not sure, but Elizabeth might be able to help. She has her own studio."  
  
Jason's eyes swung quickly to Elizabeth, who looked taken aback at the suggestion. He jumped in, saying, "No. It's OK, Chloe. I'll call a realtor and line up some places to see."  
  
"Actually, there is a studio available in my building," Elizabeth offered. She looked at Jason and said, "It's the big one, on the floor above mine."  
  
"That place was a wreck when I was there last." Jason paused, remembering the last time he had been in Elizabeth's building.  
  
"I know, but the landlord has totally renovated it. He knocked out a wall, so it's more open and a lot brighter," she enthused. "Heck, I'd rent it if I could afford it. The light is much better than in my place."  
  
Jason smiled. "Your studio isn't so bad. Hey, it has a great walk-in closet."  
  
Elizabeth laughed, remembering the times he had needed to run into the closet, so that no one would know he was there. "Walk-in or hide-in closet?" she teased, and then stopped, realizing how their banter could be misinterpreted. It was just so natural to talk openly with Jason, that she had spoken without thinking.  
  
"I would like to see it, Jason," Michelle said. Keeping her eye on this young woman, who seemed so familiar with Jason, seemed like a good idea. "May we go now?" she asked.  
  
"We can't, Michelle. I have my bike," Jason explained.  
  
"Oh, Jason. You and that bike." Michelle shuddered. "C'est si dangereux! Can you believe he tried to get me to ride on it with him? What woman would want to risk her life that way?"  
  
Jason looked at Elizabeth intently, and said quietly, "You'd be surprised."  
  
Elizabeth hid a smile, a warm feeling spreading through her at Jason's reminder of their rides. They had been special to both of them.  
  
Michelle continued addressing Chloe. "He actually got Philippe involved in racing the stupid things. I was not happy with him about that."  
  
"How is Philippe?" inquired Chloe.  
  
"He is a rogue, as always," responded Michelle fondly. "My brother still insists that you are the reason that he cannot stay with anyone longer than a few months at a time."  
  
Color rose in Chloe's cheeks. "Michelle! Don't be silly. Philippe was never serious about me."  
  
Elizabeth was amused to see the normally composed Chloe so flustered.  
  
"Hmmm. I am not so sure, Chloe," mused Michelle. "Maybe you will get the chance to find out soon, hein?"  
  
"I have to go," Jason interrupted. "Sonny is waiting for me at the warehouse. I'll call to set up an appointment to see the studio, Michelle. Bye, Chloe." He turned to face Elizabeth, and hesitated. He wanted so much to be able to talk to her, but he couldn't right now. "I'll see you later, Elizabeth." He knew that she would understand what he was trying to tell her.  
  
"Yes. I'll see you later, Jason," she answered softly, warmed by his obvious intention of seeing her again. As Jason, left, Elizabeth knew that they still had things to settle between them, and she was determined that they would get the chance to do so.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	7. Encounters

Chapter 7  
  
Jason felt like he was on overload. Carly was having some complications with her pregnancy and Sonny was giving him an increasing amount of responsibility for the business, so that he could be with her.  
  
Frustrated, Jason threw the file he had been reading across the desk. He kept running into dead ends in his investigation into who was really running Sorel's operation now. Sonny was convinced that Farrow, Sorel's second-in-command, was only a puppet with someone more powerful pulling the strings. Jason agreed. Farrow was a lightweight, and whoever was really in charge, was making some daring, yet well-executed decisions. If he couldn't get the answers soon, he was afraid that Sonny was going to be vulnerable to attack. He needed more information so that he could take steps to protect them.  
  
Jason's thoughts drifted to more personal things. It had been a week since he had seen Elizabeth at Chloe's office. So many times, he had wanted to drop everything and go see her, but he hadn't. Each time, he had hesitated, unsure whether he wanted to risk opening himself up to her again. Emily had told him that Elizabeth had broken up with Lucky. That had surprised him, and he wondered what had precipitated the break-up.  
  
Then there was Michelle. Jason sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. He knew he was distancing himself from her, but he couldn't seem to help it. His time with her in Paris had been like a time out of time - unreal. Now that he was once again immersed in reality, he knew that she didn't really fit into his life. Jason sighed, again. At least he had been able to rent a studio for her and she had her work to occupy her.  
  
He stood up, grabbed his jacket, and left the office, still unsure what to do about his personal life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth closed the studio door behind her and kicked off her shoes. It had been a long day, full of fittings and last minute adjustments to the designs that Chloe had selected for the showing. Still, she knew that all the hard work was worth it as soon as she saw the finished products - her designs come to life in shimmering fabrics. She was exhausted, but too excited to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, noise erupted from upstairs. There was a loud crash, and then, what sounded like a string of expletives in a foreign language. Curious, Elizabeth climbed the stairs and approached the door to the newly renovated studio. She knew that Michelle was the new occupant because she had seen her enter the building a few times. She hadn't seen Jason, though, and she wondered why.   
  
Curiosity getting the better of her, Elizabeth knocked lightly and called, "Is everything OK?"  
  
Michelle opened the door and answered, "Yes, yes. Come in. Elizabeth, right?" Elizabeth nodded and entered. Michelle continued, "I am just very frustrated with my work right now. I let my temper get the best of me, and, voila." She gestured towards some clay fragments in a pile on the floor.  
  
"I can understand your frustration," sympathized Elizabeth. "When I'm painting and I feel blocked... Well, I have been known to throw my brushes." She smiled.  
  
"You paint? I know that you design for Chloe, but I did not realize that you also paint. I would very much like to see your work," Michelle said, genuinely interested.  
  
"Oh, I'm not very good," Elizabeth disclaimed. "But, I do love the rush I get when I actually put some emotion on canvas."  
  
Michelle really looked at Elizabeth for the first time - not as a rival for Jason's affection, but as a fellow artist. She was surprised to find that she liked what she saw. "Yes. That is exactly how I feel when my emotions come through in my sculptures. Unfortunately, today was not a good day." Her shrug was very European.  
  
"Could I see some of your work some time?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.  
  
"If you would like, I can show you what I have unpacked," suggested Michelle.  
  
She led Elizabeth to some pieces that she had placed on a small table. Elizabeth recognized almost immediately, how incredibly talented Michelle was. Her sculptures were all of people - a happy child, a sad, old man, an innocent girl on the verge of womanhood. The emotions of each were so tangible, that she felt she could almost touch them.  
  
Suddenly, Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath. The next figure was clearly Jason, and it was beautiful. From the well-defined cheekbones to the sleek, muscled upper torso, it was extremely lifelike. Elizabeth could feel tears well in her eyes, as she recognized the emotion behind this piece - it was love. Not the feeling emanating from the poser, but the emotion poured into sculpting the subject. She felt almost like a voyeur.  
  
"Your work is heartbreakingly beautiful," she said quietly. "You are a very talented sculptor, Michelle." Beyond this, she was at a loss for words.  
  
"Merci, Elizabeth. I can see by your reaction, that you truly do understand my work. That means a great deal to me." Michelle was obviously sincere.  
  
"I should go. I have some things to get done tonight." Elizabeth paused at the door. "Thank you for showing me your work." With that, she departed, her own emotions in a tangle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he approached the bar, Jason didn't know why he had come to Jake's tonight. He felt restless, and couldn't face going to the penthouse just yet. He ordered a beer and took it to a corner table, away from most of the patrons. As the cold beer slid down his throat, he began to relax a little.  
  
Then he noticed her. She entered Jakes and went straight to the bar, ordering a club soda. She was wearing a clingy black sweater and black jeans, and she looked incredible. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he could watch her unobserved.   
  
What was it about Elizabeth that drew him to her so strongly? She wasn't as obviously beautiful as Michelle, and yet, something about her spirit, the essence of who Elizabeth was, made her the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He was drawn to her. He needed her in a fundamental way that he couldn't explain.   
  
Jason sighed heavily. He might as well admit it. No matter how hard he fought it, he still wanted her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What am I doing here?" Elizabeth thought to herself. After viewing Michelle's work, her own studio had felt stifling. She couldn't rid herself of the memory of the sculpture of Jason. It was like a declaration of Michelle's love for him, and it bothered Elizabeth.  
  
Who was she trying to fool? Elizabeth knew she had come to Jakes because it reminded her of Jason. She felt closer to him here, closer to the memories that haunted her dreams. Carly had been right. She had been afraid to go after what she wanted, and sometimes, when she was alone, the regret almost consumed her. There were times when she felt like Jason had taken a part of her with him - a piece of her heart, a part of her soul.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the man beside her at the bar, until he spoke to her.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, drawing her attention. "I have never seen you in here before. Of course, I have only been here a few times myself. I just thought you might be new in town, as well." He spoke precisely, not like a local. In fact, his manner of speech reminded her a little of Nikolas.  
  
She smiled at him. He was very handsome, with dark hair, and silver-grey eyes, that were observing her closely. "I haven't been to Jakes in a while, but I have lived in Port Charles for several years. Have you just moved here?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yes. I have only been here for two months and I am still trying to find my way around. Perhaps you could help a poor, lost newcomer?" he pleaded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason had been watching what looked like an attempted pick-up of Elizabeth from a distance. He waited to see if she needed help, but, unlike a few years ago, she seemed to be in control of the situation. He admired her renewed self-confidence but, as he watched her smile at the unknown man, Jason felt pangs of jealousy. He stood up and approached them slowly.  
  
Elizabeth saw him before he spoke and, as their eyes met, her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jason said her name softly, never taking his eyes from hers.  
  
"Jason," she responded somewhat breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Probably the same thing you are," he answered. "We need to talk. Do you want to go for a ride?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled, happy just to be with him. He held out his hand and this time, she took it without hesitation.  
  
They exited the bar, unaware they were being observed by the grey-eyed stranger. His eyes grew cold and a smirk appeared on his face. So... Old rumors were true. Jason Morgan did have an interest in the Webber woman. His plan had just become a lot more interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  



	8. Confessions

Chapter 8  
  
Jason pulled his bike up to the old house site, but made no move to get off. He sat, savoring how good it felt to ride with her again.  
  
Elizabeth finally made the first move and climbed off the bike. She took off her helmet, shook out her hair, and laughed - revelling in her rediscovered sense of freedom.  
  
Jason smiled. It felt so right to be here with her again. He dismounted and walked towards her.  
  
"Do you know how good this feels?" she asked. "I feel so alive right now - like I could do anything."  
  
"And what would you do, if you could?" he asked indulgently.  
  
Elizabeth paused, thinking about it. "I'd paint this feeling I have right at this moment, so that I'd never forget it." She smiled impishly. "And I'd choose to drive your bike again."  
  
Jason laughed. "No, no, no. Not after the last time." Abruptly he sobered, as he remembered how conflicted she was the last time he was home. "How have you been really, Elizabeth?" His eyes searched hers. "Emily told me that you broke up with Lucky. What happened?"  
  
She sighed. "It was a lot of things. Do you know about the brainwashing?" Jason nodded, so she continued. "It was pretty bad for a while, but we finally convinced Lucky to get help. Things improved a little after that, and I tried to convince myself that we could get back what we once shared." She shrugged. "I was wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jason said softly. He reached out and gently cupped her cheek. He looked deeply into her eyes, searching for answers to unspoken questions.  
  
Elizabeth felt a shiver of awareness run through her at his touch. "It's for the best, Jason. When I believed Lucky was dead, I let go and moved on. Then, when he came back, I felt that we should be able to get back what we had. We had changed too much, though, and why it happened didn't alter the fact that it did. You helped me see that." She paused, remembering their times together - the bike rides and the confidences they had shared.  
  
Jason was also remembering. "You helped me, too, Elizabeth. You reminded me what it was to be able to fully trust someone again. You saved my life in more ways than one." His voice became husky with emotion. "Elizabeth," he whispered, drawing closer to her.  
  
She closed her eyes, sighed, and leaned towards him. As their lips met, an explosion of feeling seemed to flood between them, like a dam bursting from a long-suppressed storm. Jason pulled her closer and molded her body to his. He had waited so long to really hold her. She was like a fire in his blood.  
  
Elizabeth felt like she was drowning in new sensations. She had never felt this way before. As a moan escaped her, Jason slackened the kiss and gradually pulled away. They were both breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. This isn't fair to you." His conscience had finally kicked in. "You just broke up with Lucky, and then, there's Michelle." He blew out a loud breath and shoved his hand through his hair. The last few minutes had settled things for him, though. He was still in love with Elizabeth.  
  
'Michelle'. The name echoed in her head like a spectre in her dreams. Elizabeth knew that she was in love with Jason, and that she had been for some time. Unfortunately, he was with someone else now.  
  
"It's all right, Jason. Lucky and I have been apart emotionally for a long time, but I know that you've met someone else. I'm happy for you." She tried to smile, but it wavered under the intensity of his gaze.  
  
"Don't," Jason said forcefully. "Let's always keep it honest between us, Elizabeth." He paused. "Before I left Port Charles, I had fallen in love with you. I knew that you were with Lucky, but I just couldn't keep myself from loving you." Jason's voice grew hoarse with the strength of his feelings. "I can't seem to stop loving you."  
  
Elizabeth's heart stopped beating for a moment upon hearing his confession, and then resumed pounding at a faster rate. Jason stood, with his heart laid bare before her. She felt humbled by the love she saw shining in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Jason, I've loved you for so long, without even realizing it. I'm sorry that I pushed you away and hurt you. I was afraid of the feelings that I had for you, so I convinced myself that it wasn't really love. When I found out that you were gone, I felt so lost and empty. I missed you so much. It was like a part of my soul was missing - the part that belongs to you." Elizabeth's voice became choked with emotion.  
  
Jason's heart soared, as she spoke the words he had longed to hear. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her unique scent. He felt like he had finally come home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	9. Love and Loss

Chapter 9  
  
Time seemed to stand still, as they stood just holding each other. Finally, Jason pulled back and led Elizabeth to sit on an old stone bench.  
  
"I'm going to tell Michelle about us," he confessed quietly. "I don't want to hurt her, but I can't live a lie."  
  
"Tell me about her, Jason." She wanted to understand what had happened to him over the past year, even if it was painful. "Tell me about your life in Paris."  
  
Jason looked at her closely, then sighed. "When I went to Sonny last year and asked him to send me somewhere on business, I was in a bad place." He paused, and Elizabeth reached over to hold his hand. Comforted, he continued, "Sonny had a situation to take care of in Paris, so I went. I thought maybe I would find Robin and work some things out."  
  
"And did you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. We talked and straightened things out. It was good for both of us." Jason laced his fingers with hers, enjoying the feeling of closeness. "Robin is seeing a med student and she's happy. I'm glad we're friends again."  
  
"That's what I want for me and Lucky - to be friends again," she said.  
  
"It will happen. Just give it time," he advised.  
  
"I know. Anyway, tell me more about Paris." Elizabeth was bracing herself for what he had to say about Michelle.  
  
"Well... Robin dragged me to an art show and introduced me to her friend, Michelle, who was showing her work." Jason glanced at Elizabeth to see how she was taking this, but he couldn't tell much from her expression. "I had just heard from Emily that you and Lucky had stayed together after his recovery, so I decided to try to forget about you." He looked at her fondly. "You're not an easy woman to forget, Elizabeth Webber." He leaned in and kissed her lingeringly, lovingly.  
  
"So what now?" she asked breathlessly. She reached out and touched his face, hardly believing that he was real.  
  
"Michelle already suspects something," Jason said pensively. When Elizabeth looked a question at him, he explained, "She noticed the way I looked at you at the Grille, and put it all together. We never discussed you before we came to Port Charles, and yet, she figured out that you were the reason I went to Paris." He shrugged.  
  
"I saw the sculpture that she did of you," she said quietly. "Jason, she's in love with you."  
  
Jason looked at her earnestly and stated, "I'm sorry about that, but I never told her that I loved her, Elizabeth. I couldn't. You were always in my heart."  
  
Tears ran freely down her cheeks. "I love you, Jason Morgan. You are my heart."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason entered Sonny's building, still thinking of Elizabeth. She filled his heart and his mind, and he was still having a hard time believing that she loved him. As he exited the elevator, he paused, knowing that his conversation with Michelle was going to be difficult. She had been a good friend to him, but it had been wrong to get involved with her when his heart wasn't free. Now he was going to hurt her. Sonny was right - life was messy.  
  
Just as he inserted his key in the lock, Johnny called to him, "Hey, Jason. Sonny needs to see you right away." Seeing Jason hesitate, he continued, "He said it's important."  
  
Jason sighed, pocketed his key, and walked to Sonny's door. Johnny opened it and said, "Jason's here, Sonny."  
  
Jason took one look at Sonny's face and knew that something was really wrong. "What happened, Sonny? Is it Carly or Michael?"  
  
"No. They're fine," Sonny reassured him. "The tension in Paris finally erupted and there was a coup. I just got word. Jason, Jules Lafontaine is dead and his son is missing."  
  
The new hit Jason hard, rendering him speechless for a moment. Michelle's stepfather, whom she idolized, and her stepbrother, Philippe, whom she adored - dead and missing.  
  
"Does she know?" he demanded hoarsely. His own grief was starting to assert itself. He had liked and respected Jules and Philippe Lafontaine. They had become friends during his time in Paris.  
  
Sonny's voice was full of sympathy. "No. I thought it would be better coming from you. I'm sorry, Jason."  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to tell her, Sonny. Michelle's mother is dead and Jules Lafontaine WAS her father, in every way that counts. They were really close." Jason wearily passed a hand over his face. "Do you think she's in any danger?"  
  
"I've already assigned two men to her and having her stay at the penthouse makes things easier." He watched Jason closely, noting the unhappiness in his face. "This isn't going to be easy for you, is it? It's going to complicate your life even more."  
  
"Yeah." Jason sighed heavily. "I can't think about that, though. Right now, I have to go and tell her what happened." As he headed for the door, he suddenly realized that this could affect business. He turned and asked, "Do we know who was behind the takeover?"  
  
"I haven't got all the details yet, but it looks like it's connected to the Russians." Sonny looked grim.  
  
Jason swore. "It's going to get ugly, isn't it?"  
  
"It sure looks that way, but don't worry about it right now." Sonny approached and clasped Jason on the shoulder. "Go be with Michelle and leave business to me. We'll talk later."  
  
Jason was grateful for his support. "Thanks, Sonny. I'll call you."  
  
As he approached the other penthouse door, Jason remembered how he hadn't wanted to hurt Michelle with the revelation of his feelings for Elizabeth. Now he had to give her news that was far worse, far more devastating, and there was nothing he could do to soften the blow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	10. Reaching Out

Chapter 10  
  
Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't see how life could get any better. Her career was blossoming and so was her relationship with Jason. She paused in front of the coffee shop to reflect on the wonder of Jason's love for her. After all this time, after all of her mixed signals, confusion, and rejection, that he still loved her was a beautiful gift - one that she would treasure and nurture for as long as he would let her. Hopefully, it would be for a very long time.  
  
As she entered the shop, Elizabeth nearly collided with an exiting customer. "Excuse me," she said automatically.  
  
"Hello, again," the man offered. "We met at Jake's last night. Do you remember me?"  
  
Taking a good look, she recognized the stranger at the bar from the night before. He was smiling anxiously at her, as if anticipating a negative response. She smiled warmly and answered, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry that I almost ran you down. I was just hurrying to get my morning coffee and get to work."  
  
"No harm done. I am fine. My name is Alex, by the way." He held out his hand and she shook it.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth, and I'm late, so I'd better go. Nice to see you again." With that, she paid for her coffee and left, thoughts of her new acquaintance quickly supplanted by work-related ones.  
  
Alex watched her until she was out of sight, thinking of his plans and how to bring them to fruition.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonny and Carly were sitting closely on the sofa, his hand resting lovingly on her slightly rounded stomach. Leaning against her husband, Carly knew that she had waited all her life to find the happiness and trust that she had found with Sonny. Sharing this new baby with him was completing and expanding their love in a way she could never have imagined.  
  
"What's that smile for?" Sonny asked gently.  
  
"I'm just happy, Sonny. Now that the danger of losing the baby has passed, I feel so blessed to have you, Michael, and now this child." Abruptly her good mood faded, as she remembered how troubled Jason's life was at the moment.  
  
Sonny could sense her change of mood and questioned it. "What's wrong, Carly?"  
  
She sighed and responded, "I'm worried about Jason. I know that it's worse for Michelle, but I can't help thinking that he will take this on himself too much. Do you think we can do anything to help?"  
  
"Just be his friend and try not to worry." He knew how close they had come to losing another child, and he didn't want his wife under any added stress. The thought of losing her, or this baby, caused him to tighten his arms around her. His family meant everything to him. "I'll do whatever I can to help Jason and Michelle," he promised.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Sonny called, "Come in." Jason entered, looking exhausted. He sat in a chair facing Sonny and Carly, and sighed heavily. "Did you get any sleep?" Sonny asked in concern.  
  
"No," Jason answered. The bleak look in his eyes showed his friends how difficult his night had been. "I hope I never have to do anything like that again."  
  
Jason seemed to fade out, as he remembered Michelle's distress at the news he had given her. Her grief over her stepfather's death had made her inconsolable. At the very idea that her stepbrother could be dead, she had become hysterical.  
  
"Are you OK, Jason?" Carly asked. "Can we help?"  
  
He broke out of his thoughts and answered, "Yeah. I'll be all right. It's Michelle that I'm worried about. She was so upset I had to call a doctor. He gave her a sedative and she's sleeping now." He sounded discouraged. "She won't even consider that Philippe could be dead, Sonny. She lost it when I mentioned the possibility."  
  
Sonny could sympathize with his friend's frustration. "Well, she could be right. They haven't found a body yet. Of course, the longer he's missing, the greater the chance that he's been dumped somewhere." He paused and turned to his wife. "Carly, Jason and I have some things to discuss and I know that you have a meeting with Laura, so..."  
  
"I can take a hint." She leaned over and kissed Sonny good-bye. Then she turned to Jason and said, "I'm really sorry about all this, Jason. I wish I could help in some way. Maybe when I get back, I could sit with Michelle for a while, and let you get out."  
  
Carly's offer meant a lot to him. "Thanks, Carly. That would be a big help." He smiled reassuringly at her. She touched his cheek, grabbed her purse, and left.  
  
"There's something you should know, Jason," Sonny said. "If Philippe Lafontaine is alive, he will probably come here."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Jason asked, bewildered.  
  
"I spoke with Jules Lafontaine not long before you came home," Sonny explained. "He knew something major was brewing, and he was worried about his son. He was relieved that Michelle was leaving the country with you, but he knew that Philippe wouldn't leave him alone to face the crisis. When we spoke, he asked me to look out for Philippe, and he said that he would tell his son to come to me, if anything happened to him. Jules Lafontaine was an honorable man, Jason, and I'll do whatever I can to help his family."  
  
Jason was impressed with his friend's loyalty and compassion. "I know you will, Sonny. Let me know if you hear anything about Philippe." He stood and rubbed his neck wearily. "I left Johnny at the penthouse, in case Michelle wakes up. I am going to go and see Chloe. I think she may be able to help."  
  
As Jason entered the elevator, he knew that, while he was going to see Chloe for Michelle's sake, he was hoping to see Elizabeth for his own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth had spent the morning helping Chloe with preparations for the spring line showing. Chloe had decided hold it in Port Charles and had invited the New York fashion critics to attend. It was a risk, but they were both excited about it.  
  
"Elizabeth, I spoke with Laura and Carly, and they have agreed to let Gia model some designs for us," explained Chloe. "She's coming today for a fitting and I think your coral silk dress would look fabulous on her. I know that Nikki was supposed to wear it, but do you think you could fit Gia for it?" Chloe knew she was expecting a lot from Elizabeth, but she was confident that she could handle it.  
  
"Yes, I can alter the dress for Gia. I think she'll look great in it, too," enthused Elizabeth. She was thriving on the extra responsibility that Chloe was giving her.  
  
As she was jotting down some notes, the door opened and Jason walked in. Elizabeth felt her heart flutter at the sight of him. She smiled warmly, but it faltered when she got a better look at him. The sadness in his beautiful eyes told her that something was terribly wrong.  
  
Jason smiled at Elizabeth wanly, glad that she was here. Then he turned to Chloe and said, "Could I talk to you, Chloe? There's something I think you should know."  
  
"Yes, of course, Jason," Chloe responded with concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
"There is no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it." He paused and breathed deeply. "Michelle's stepfather is dead and Philippe is missing."  
  
Chloe paled visibly and Jason reached out to steady her. "What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"There was a takeover of Lafontaine's operation and he was killed. We don't have many details yet, but Philippe has disappeared." He knew that Chloe had been close to the Lafontaine family and that this was hard for her.  
  
Pulling herself together, she asked, "How is Michelle? She must be devastated. Do you think she would see me?"  
  
Jason sighed in relief. "She's in pretty bad shape, but I think seeing you would really help."  
  
"I'll go right now," she offered, as she gathered her things.  
  
"Thanks, Chloe," he said quietly.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Jason." She smiled sadly. "It was much kinder this way, than hearing it on the news." Then she was gone.  
  
Jason turned to Elizabeth, whose heart was aching for everyone involved. She went to him and put her arms around him, offering comfort.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and clung to her like a lifeline. He loved and needed her more than ever. Having her here in his arms made his problems fade and gave him the strength to face what was coming.  
  
Pulling back slightly, Jason looked into her beautiful face and said, "I need you, Elizabeth." His voice was thick with the strength of his emotions.  
  
Awed by the depth of love she saw in his eyes, she responded huskily, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Jason. Let me take care of you for a change."  
  
As he leaned in and kissed her gently, then with increasing intensity, Elizabeth responded, holding nothing back, knowing her love was safe in Jason's keeping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	11. With the Support of Friends

Chapter 11  
  
As Jason continued to hold and kiss Elizabeth, the passion that flared between them eclipsed anything she had ever known. It was as if they were joining, not only their hearts, but also their very souls.  
  
At the sound of the door opening, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Elizabeth tried to shake off the passion induced fog she was experiencing, but upon meeting the ardent look in Jason's eyes, she was lost again.  
  
"Excuse me," said Gia, looking slightly embarrassed. "I can come back later, Elizabeth."  
  
Jason tore his gaze away from Elizabeth and focused on Gia. His eyes narrowed, as he remembered the trouble she had caused Elizabeth on his last trip home. "What do you want?" he demanded harshly.  
  
Gia flinched at his hostility. "Chloe asked me to come by for a fitting," she said quietly.  
  
Elizabeth touched Jason's arm, drawing his attention. "It's all right, Jason. Gia and I worked everything out while you were gone. She's actually been a good friend to me recently." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
Jason looked doubtful, but seemed to accept what she was telling him. "OK. If you're sure." His gaze, fixed on Elizabeth, darkened as he remembered what had just passed between them. The feelings she brought to life in him were like nothing he had ever known. "I should go, but I'd really like to talk later. Could I come by the studio tonight?" He spoke softly, intimately, so that Gia couldn't overhear.  
  
"I'd like that," she replied, warmed by the look in his eyes.  
  
Jason sighed. "It could be late. Things are kind of a mess right now."  
  
Reaching for his hand, she laced her fingers with his and said, "Come anyway. I don't care how late it is. I'll be there."  
  
Comforted, Jason squeezed her hand and said," Thank you." Releasing her, he walked to the door, turned for one last look, and then left.  
  
Gia approached Elizabeth and asked, "Is everything OK?"  
  
"Yes, thanks." Elizabeth paused. "I guess you're wondering what's going on."  
  
"Actually, what I saw doesn't surprise me. I could tell last year that you cared for Jason, and he was so protective of you... Well, he should have just pinned a sign on his chest that read - I've got it bad for Elizabeth Webber." Gia smiled at her friend.  
  
Elizabeth laughed, relieved that Gia seemed to understand. "We were that obvious, huh?" she asked good-naturedly.  
  
Gia shrugged. "Maybe it was because I was watching you closely, looking for a way to trip you up. You just seemed different around Jason - more real. Anyway, if things are working out for you, then I'm glad."  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth said, in a more subdued tone. "I don't think Nikolas will share your view."  
  
"I was going to talk to you about that. He told me that he lost his temper and said some things he shouldn't have." When Elizabeth nodded, she continued, "We had a long, um, discussion about it, and he's starting to understand about you and Lucky."  
  
"How is Lucky?" she asked. "I haven't seen him since we broke up, but then, I've been avoiding our usual haunts." She was hoping that he had come to understand her decision.  
  
Gia looked surprised. "Didn't you know? Lucky left town with Luke last week. Something to do with one of Luke's European investments."  
  
Elizabeth felt badly that she might be the reason for Lucky's departure.  
  
Sensing the guilt she was feeling, Gia said, "I think this will be good for Lucky, Elizabeth. He needs to get out there and find out who he is without you. From what Nikolas has told me, you got that chance to spread your wings when you thought Lucky was dead. He, on the other hand, was confined and manipulated. He needs to become a whole person again, before he can love anyone fully."  
  
The depth of Gia's understanding astonished and touched Elizabeth. "Thank you, Gia. You don't know how much it means to me to have you say that. I feel like Lucky needs to rediscover himself, too, but I thought my needs might have been clouding my judgement." She smiled gratefully.  
  
"OK. Now for the reason I'm here. Chloe said that you have a fabulous dress for me to wear in her show. So let's see it," she said playfully.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "I hope that it lives up to the hype. Come to the dressing room and try it on. Then, I'll see what alterations need to be made."  
  
"As Gia followed her to the back, she said, "All right, and while we're doing this, you can tell me all about Mr. Morgan. Now, I love Nikolas, but your man is one sexy specimen, and those blue eyes... The way he looks at you raises the room temperature several degrees."  
  
Amused, Elizabeth handed her the dress and said, "Enough of that. Here, put this on." Still smiling, she continued, "Although, you are right about those blue eyes. They certainly make me feel, um, warm."  
  
They kept up their banter as they worked, enjoying their new friendship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carly sat at the desk in Jason's penthouse with a Deception file open. After her meeting with Laura, she had found Sonny and Jason working at her place and she had renewed her offer to stay with Michelle for a while. Chloe had been there before her, but had needed to leave for a meeting of her own. At the moment, Michelle was resting, so she was trying to catch up on some work.  
  
Movement on the stairs caught Carly's eye and she saw Michelle descending. "Hi," she said. "How are you doing?" Carly saw the dark circles under her eyes and the lines of pain around her mouth.  
  
Michelle shrugged. "I am doing the best that I can. It is nice of you to be here." She went to sit in a big stuffed chair and pulled her feet up underneath her.  
  
"Can I get you some tea or something to eat?" Carly offered. "I should warn you that my cooking skills are extremely limited, but I could probably manage toast or soup." She smiled kindly.  
  
"No. Thank you, Carly. I would rather just talk, if you would not mind," she suggested.  
  
Carly got up and walked over to sit on the sofa facing her. "Sure. That's fine with me." She paused, unsure what to talk about with someone who was grieving so deeply.  
  
Michelle had been doing a lot of thinking since learning of her stepfather's death and her stepbrother's disappearance. Things that had seemed so important to her prior to these events, no longer did so. She had known since coming to Port Charles that she was losing Jason, but she had been determined to keep him at all costs. The very real loss of her family had somehow put things into perspective. Yes, she loved Jason, but she didn't want him to stay with her out of guilt or loyalty. He would only grow to resent and despise her for it.   
  
Carly was growing concerned by Michelle's silence. "Are you OK?" she asked.  
  
Michelle looked at her, smiled sadly, and said, "I was just thinking about Jason. You are his very good friend, are you not?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Somehow Jason and I have managed to salvage our friendship after all the stupid things I pulled with him." Carly grimaced slightly. "I used to believe that Jason was the only man I could ever love and I was sure that I could make him love me. I did some dumb things trying to force the situation. I ended up hurting a lot of people and I almost lost Jason as my friend."  
  
"You cannot make someone love you, can you?" Michelle asked quietly. "Jason does not love me. Oh, I know he cares for me, but it is not love. What do you know about Elizabeth Webber?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I'm probably not the best person to ask. Elizabeth and I have never gotten along very well." She paused. "Of course, that had a lot to do with my jealousy over her friendship with Jason. After I hurt him, he let her help him - not me." Carly looked at Michelle closely. "Do you think Elizabeth is the problem?"  
  
"He has never looked at me the way he looks at her. I can tell that he loves her and I think she feels the same way about him. I was still determined that I could make him love me, but now, with Papa's death, it no longer seems to be as important. I cannot really explain it." She stopped and wiped tears from her eyes. "Papa loved me unconditionally and I know now that I don't want to settle for anything less from the man I love."  
  
Carly could really feel for her, having been there before. "I know that this hurts a lot right now, but can I offer you some advice from my own experience?" When Michelle nodded, she continued, "Give it some time and you'll meet the right person. I never imagined that I could love anyone like I love Sonny and, this time, he actually loves me back." Her voice became choked with emotion. "I have a long track record of loving men who didn't love me. With Sonny, everything is different and so much better. I know that doesn't lessen your pain, but, if it can happen for me, it can happen for anyone." She smiled encouragingly.  
  
Michelle sighed. "I know you are right. I am not a very patient person, though. I do want Jason to be happy. Do you think he could be with Elizabeth?" she asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Although most people would be shocked to hear me say this, I do think he would be happy with her. When Jason loves, he loves deeply. I tried lots of times to tell him that Elizabeth was wrong for him and that she'd hurt him, but it didn't do anything except strain our friendship." Carly stopped, remembering the arguments they'd had over his feelings for Elizabeth. "Over the past year, I've realized that she's stronger than she seems, and I do think she cares for Jason. I'm sorry," she said, seeing a look of pain flash across Michelle's face.  
  
"No, no. I am glad you were honest with me. I needed to talk with someone and since you know Jason well, you were able to tell me what I needed to know. Thank you." Michelle shook off her melancholy feelings and said, "I would appreciate that cup of tea now, if you do not mind."  
  
"No problem," Carly answered. "I'll go make it right now." She went into the kitchen, hoping that she had done the right thing in being so honest with Michelle. Hopefully, it would help Jason get things worked out in his personal life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	12. An Ending and A Beginning

Chapter 12  
  
Entering the penthouse after meeting with Sonny, Jason found Carly and Michelle having tea and talking. They looked up when he closed the door.  
  
Carly stood and walked to him. "Hi, Jase. Are you guys finished for today?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think Sonny's starting dinner," he answered.  
  
Carly chuckled and looked back at Michelle. "I love having a husband who can cook, especially since I can't."  
  
Michelle smiled and said, "Lucky you. Thank you for everything, Carly. You helped me a great deal."  
  
"No problem. I enjoyed our talk. I'll try to stop by tomorrow and see how you're doing." She turned to Jason. "I should be going."  
  
Jason walked with her to the door and said quietly, "Thanks, Carly. I really appreciate you spending time with her. She shouldn't be alone too much right now."  
  
"I was happy to do it." She paused, unsure if she should say anything about what Michelle had told her. "Jason, I think Michelle might want to talk to you tonight, so give her a chance, OK?"  
  
Concerned, Jason asked, "What's going on, Carly? Is there a problem?"  
  
"No. I just want you to give her the opportunity to talk with you. Nothing is wrong," she reassured him. "I'll see you later, Jase." She left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Jason approached Michelle, wondering what was going on. She looked tired and sad, but better than the last time he had seen her. "How are you?" he asked, sitting down.  
  
Michelle looked up and smiled crookedly. "I am fine, Jason. Please do not be worried." She sighed, knowing that she might as well get it over with. "We need to talk."  
  
"OK. Is something wrong?" he asked, still unsure what was going on.  
  
"Losing Papa and possibly Philippe has made me realize that life is too short to play games, Jason. I know that you do not love me," she said quietly. When he began to say something, she cut him off. "No. Let me say this. This is nobody's fault. You did not mislead me and I went into this with my eyes wide open. I want you to be happy, Jason, and that is not going to happen with me."  
  
When she stopped, Jason said, "I'm sorry, Michelle. I never meant to hurt you. Before we came to Port Charles, I thought maybe we could find happiness together, but... " He stood, feeling guilty that he couldn't offer her more.  
  
"But, that was before you saw Elizabeth, again, non?" she asked. He turned his head quickly and looked at her. The look on his face answered her question. "It is all right, Jason." She stood, took a step closer, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Just be happy. That is all I want for you." She smiled sadly and turned toward the stairs.  
  
"Michelle," Jason called, causing her to glance back. "I am sorry. You deserve better than what you've been dealt lately. I want you to be happy, too, and I will always stand your friend, if you want me to." He knew his words were inadequate, but there were no words to spare her this pain.  
  
Her face brightened a little as she said, "Well, according to Carly, someday my Sonny will come. I just need to be patient, which I am not very good at, but I know she is right." She paused and said quietly, "Good bye, Jason." Turning, she walked up the stairs and entered the room she had been using. They had not shared a room since they had come here.  
  
Jason answered, after she had gone. "Good bye, Michelle."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late by the time Jason approached Elizabeth's door. He had debated even coming at this hour, but after a hellish day, he needed to see her. He knocked softly, waited, and then inserted the key he had kept from the last time he had stayed there.  
  
Approaching quietly, he saw that she had fallen asleep on the sofa bed, an open sketchpad beside her. She was so beautiful to him and he loved her so much that it almost hurt to look at her.  
  
As if sensing his presence, she opened her eyes and said, "Hey. How long have you been here?" She stretched and sat up.  
  
Jason sat beside her and couldn't resist touching her. He reached over and pushed her tumbled hair away from her face. It felt like silk. "I just got here. Sorry it's so late. I spent most of the day trying to make overseas funeral arrangements." He smiled sadly.  
  
He looked so tired, so emotionally spent, that Elizabeth's heart ached for him. "How is Michelle?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
Jason sighed. "She's a mess, but Carly is helping, and so is Chloe. Chloe is staying with her tonight."   
  
"What about you, Jason? How are you doing?" Elizabeth's voice was gentle and loving, and it crumbled his defences. His shoulders slumped under the weight of the burden he'd been carrying.   
  
"They were my friends, Elizabeth," Jason said hoarsely.  
  
She opened her arms and welcomed him, offering comfort and support. He held her tightly and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"The only thing that got me through this day was knowing that you were here at the other end of it. I don't want to lose you, Elizabeth. I don't think I could bear it." Jason's voice shook with need.  
  
She pulled back slightly and placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "You're not going to lose me, Jason. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I love you," she assured him, absolute certainty visible in her face.  
  
Jason, moved by her declaration, broached the subject they still needed to discuss. "I didn't get a chance to tell Michelle about us. She brought it up instead. She told me she knows that I don't love her and that she wants me to be happy." His brow furrowed as he thought about it. "I think Carly may have had something to do with it."  
  
Surprised, Elizabeth said, "Carly? I would think that she'd be thrilled that you were with anyone besides me."  
  
"Carly has changed in the time that I've been gone. She told me the first night I was back that, although she liked Michelle, she knew I cared for you and she wanted me to be happy. Actually, she had some nice things to say about you," Jason explained.  
  
"She did? Well, I haven't seen much of Carly recently, but it does sound like she's had a change of heart, doesn't it? I'm glad. I know she's still important to you and I would like us to get along," she offered sincerely. "Are you OK with how things ended with Michelle?"  
  
Jason sighed. "I feel badly that she was hurt, but I'm glad that everything is out in the open now." He paused and looked closely at her. "I can't abandon her completely, though. With everything she's lost, she needs support for a while."  
  
"I know that, Jason," she reassured him. "You wouldn't be the man I love if you could turn your back on her so easily. You never turned me away, no matter how much I hurt you." Tears welled in her eyes. "Let me be here for you now."  
  
Jason pulled her close again, and murmured in her hair, "This isn't fair to you, but please know, that while she may have my friendship, only you have my heart." He pulled back and looked in her eyes, his longing for her almost overwhelming him.  
  
Elizabeth could feel the strength of his love as an almost physical force. As he leaned in to kiss her, she felt warmth flood through her. His hands came up to cup her face, as he kissed her gently. She put her hands behind his neck, and let her fingers slide into his hair, loving the feel of it in her hands.  
  
Jason moved his arms down to encircle her waist and draw her closer. He deepened the kiss, as passion exploded between them. Elizabeth lay back on the bed, taking him with her. They continued kissing and caressing, until Jason thought he would go mad with wanting her. He pulled back before they reached the point of no return, and groaned when he met her heavy-lidded gaze and saw her kiss-swollen mouth. Putting his face down on her shoulder, he tried to regain his control.  
  
"What is it, Jason?" she asked, slightly hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Jason looked up quickly and, seeing her insecurity, hastened to reassure her. "No, Elizabeth. It's not that. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone, but I want it to be right for you. I never want you to regret anything that happens between us." He raised his hand and rubbed her lower lip with his thumb. "I'll wait as long as you need me to."  
  
Overwhelmed by his unselfish love for her and by her own need for him, she lifted her hands to caress his face and said huskily, "It already seems like we've waited forever. Stay with me tonight, Jason." Then she pulled him towards her and kissed him with all the love and passion in her soul.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	13. News

Chapter 13  
  
This time, it was she who watched while he slept. It was early. Dawn was just breaking, but Elizabeth couldn't sleep. Her mind was too filled with thoughts of Jason and what they had shared. He had been so concerned with not rushing her and so caring of her feelings. She smiled as she remembered how gentle, yet incredibly passionate, he had been with her. She had never felt more loved, or more like a woman, than she had last night. Her dreams of what it would be like to be with Jason, had fallen far short of reality. Now she felt like they were truly part of each other.  
  
As he began to stir, Elizabeth found herself looking into his clear, blue eyes. "Hey," he said, a sexy smile on his face.  
  
"Hey," she returned quietly, suddenly shy.  
  
Sensing her mood, he asked, "Are you OK, Elizabeth? Are you sorry about what happened?" He turned slightly, so he could face her, and lifted his hand to caress her face. "I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. I never want you to feel badly because of me." His voice was full of tender concern.  
  
All of her insecurities melting away, she leaned over and kissed him. "I don't regret anything," she reassured him. "I feel closer to you than ever before. I love you with everything that's in me, Jason Morgan."   
  
Moved by her words, Jason pulled her close and just held her for a moment. She felt so good in his arms, so right - like she belonged there. He closed his eyes, thankful that they had found their way back to each other. Only now, it was deeper, more meaningful than before. She was the other half of him and he would never be whole without her again.  
  
When she raised her head from his chest and looked into his eyes, he felt like he could lose himself in her. He took her face between his hands and kissed her slowly, languorously, allowing the tension to build between them.  
  
Turning her onto her back, Jason continued kissing her deeply, but not urgently. Her hands moved up to caress his neck and then moved into his hair. She loved the feel of his skin next to hers and the way his hair felt in her hands. As he kissed the sensitive spot right below her ear, Elizabeth felt like she was drowning in liquid fire.  
  
When Jason groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder, she realized that a phone was ringing - his cell phone. Jason swore. As it rang insistently, he raised his head and said regretfully, "I have to get that, Elizabeth. I'm sorry." He kissed her quickly, rolled over, and reached for his jacket. Taking out the phone, he said, "Morgan."  
  
"Jason, it's Sonny. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just got word that our lost bird is on its way home."  
  
Sonny suddenly had his full attention. "How solid is your information?" Jason asked urgently.  
  
"It comes from a very reliable source. I think it's for real, Jason." Sonny paused. "Can you come right away? We need to work out the details."  
  
"I'll be right there," he responded, closing the phone. If Sonny's information was correct, Philippe was alive.  
  
"Is everything OK, Jason?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. She had pulled on a t-shirt and shorts.  
  
She looked slightly rumpled, but to Jason, she had never looked more beautiful. He reached out to smooth her hair back from her face. "That was Sonny. He just got word that Philippe Lafontaine may be alive," he said, relieved by the news.  
  
"That's wonderful, Jason." She smiled, genuinely glad for him.  
  
As he pulled on his pants and shirt, he explained, "He wants to see me now to make plans. Philippe will probably come here to get Sonny's help." He paused. "No one can know about any of this, Elizabeth. He could be in danger if anyone knows he's alive."  
  
"I won't say anything. You can trust me, Jason," she said quietly.  
  
He reached for her hand, pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "I know. I do trust you - completely," he told her lovingly. "I don't want to leave, but I have to." His reluctance was obvious.  
  
She kissed him once and pushed him to the door. "Go. Make plans for your friend. I have lots to do today on Chloe's spring line," she told him.  
  
Turning at the door, Jason touched her face and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about your designs, Elizabeth?" When she looked surprised, he said, "Chloe told me. I'm so happy for you - and proud."  
  
Touched, she explained, "There were just so many things I wanted to say to you that were more important." She shrugged.  
  
"What you do will ALWAYS be important to me," Jason said fiercely. "I want you to be able to tell me everything."  
  
Since she felt the same way, she answered, "I'm glad. I want the same thing for you." She reached out and straightened his leather jacket, prolonging his departure. Reluctantly she said, "You had better go."  
  
"I love you, Elizabeth." He kissed her one last time and turned to leave. "I'll call you later."  
  
"I love you, too, Jason." She closed the door behind him and leaned against it, feeling grateful for this second chance with the man she loved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he approached Sonny's penthouse, Jason was having difficulty putting thoughts of Elizabeth from his mind. He knew that he would need to focus on this meeting and on the crucial details of keeping Philippe alive. Somehow, thoughts of Elizabeth kept intruding. He had never felt so consumed by a woman before. He needed her the way he needed air to breathe, and loving her felt as natural as breathing.  
  
Pulling himself out of his reflections, he greeted Johnny at the door. Johnny responded, "Hey, Jason. He's waiting for you." He opened the door for Jason to go inside.  
  
Sonny, sitting at the table with a pot of coffee, looked up and said, "Sorry to bring you out so early, but I wanted to work out some details before we put a plan in motion." He looked closely at Jason, knowing he hadn't come from across the hall, and wondering where he had been so early this morning.  
  
Jason, oblivious to Sonny's musings, asked, "Do you have any more information on Philippe?"  
  
"I received confirmation from one of my men in Paris just after I talked to you. He is alive, Jason," Sonny assured him. "To be safe, he will be following a very circuitous route to get here. It could be several days to a week before he arrives."  
  
Relieved that his friend was alive, Jason asked, "How much danger is he really in? I know that the people responsible for the takeover would like to see him dead, but now that they have Lafontaine's operation, will they bother with him here?"  
  
Sonny poured Jason a cup of coffee and answered, "Whoever planned the coup in Paris was a master. The final move was made swiftly and removed all Lafontaine's people almost simultaneously. However, he made one mistake. He underestimated Jules Lafontaine." Becoming animated, Sonny continued, "Jules was a brilliant tactician and he had been preparing for the assault for some time. In fact, he wanted his son to take over the legitimate part of his shipping business and get out of our way of life altogether."  
  
Jason frowned, as he considered what Sonny was telling him. "It's not that simple to walk away. How did he plan to make it happen?"  
  
"He had been gradually divesting himself of the less desirable business connections and pouring resources into the legitimate ones." Sonny paused and gathered his thoughts. "This is where it gets really interesting. Along with receiving word that Philippe had somehow managed to stay alive, I learned that right after the takeover, business ground to a halt in Lafontaine's territory. Nothing is moving in or out."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Jason said. "They wouldn't take over his operation just to shut it down."  
  
Sonny nodded. "You're right. They wouldn't. The fact is they desperately want to get business moving again, but it has been made very difficult for them - by Jules Lafontaine. All of the information regarding trade routes, contact names, bank accounts, officials on the take - you name it - has all disappeared. Instead of acquiring a thriving, fully functioning operation, they're faced with rebuilding from the ground up." Sonny chuckled.  
  
Jason whistled, impressed with the older man's cunning. "So how does Philippe fit into all this?" he asked.  
  
"I think Philippe may have all the answers these people want. They must be pretty pissed off right about now, and that means they'll come after him as soon as they can track him down." Sonny looked at Jason and said seriously, "I've acquired a new safe house that none of the men know about. Only you, me, and Johnny will know its location and NOBODY can know that Philippe Lafontaine is alive and here."  
  
Jason sighed. "That may be a problem," he said. Seeing the concerned look on Sonny's face, he continued, "Elizabeth already knows."  
  
"How did that happen?" he asked.  
  
Jason stood and walked to the window. "We were together when you called and I told her," he explained quietly, knowing that Sonny was going to realize the full implication of his statement.  
  
Sonny looked at his friend and saw his discomfort at discussing this, but beneath that, he saw the happiness that had eluded Jason for so long. "So I guess you worked everything out with her," he said.  
  
Jason glanced at him quickly and answered, "Yes. We did." He paused, thinking of Elizabeth. "I love her and, through some undeserved stroke of luck, she loves me." His voice was thick with emotion.  
  
"I know," Sonny said simply. "But you do deserve it, Jason. I'm really happy for you and I'm not worried about Elizabeth knowing that Philippe is alive. I think we both know she has more than proven she can be trusted."   
  
Moved, Jason responded, "Thanks, Sonny. That means a lot."  
  
"One more thing. Someone intercepted one of our shipments. It was done cleanly, leaving no trails. I think whoever is pulling the strings in Sorel's territory could be connected to the Paris takedown. They're targeting us in the same way they did Lafontaine."  
  
Jason swore. "We need to know who is behind this. So far, he hasn't left any real clues to his identity." Frustrated, he raked his hand through his hair.  
  
"I think Philippe Lafontaine could be the key to all of this," Sonny offered. "It is imperative that he be kept alive - not just for information, but because I gave his father my word I would protect him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	14. Responsibilities

Chapter 14  
  
In the hallway, Johnny stood, awaiting further instructions. He observed as the elevator opened and a dark-haired man in his late twenties emerged. Hesitating a moment, the man looked at both doors and turned to the left toward Jason's.  
  
On the alert, Johnny kept his hand close to his weapon and demanded, "Can I help you?"  
  
Startled, the man turned and replied, "I was looking for Jason Morgan's residence." His voice was smooth and cultured.  
  
Suspicious, Johnny walked closer to him and said, "And you would be?"  
  
"I am a friend of a friend," he answered. Growing impatient, he moved to knock on the door.  
  
Not appreciating the man's condescending attitude and seeming reluctance to offer his name, Johnny grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and pushed him against the wall. "Let's try this again. Who are you?"  
  
Just then, the door to Jason's penthouse opened and Chloe stepped out. "What's going on, Johnny?" she inquired.  
  
The dark-haired stranger turned his head to face her and exclaimed, "Chloe! You do not know how happy I am to see you! Please tell this... person that I am not some dangerous criminal."  
  
Surprised, Chloe responded, "Justin! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to make certain that Michelle was all right. Please tell him to let me go, Chloe," he implored.  
  
Shaking herself, Chloe said, "Sorry. Johnny it's fine. He's an old friend of Michelle's and he is certainly not a threat to anyone." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
Johnny softened a little, but retained his grip. "I'm sorry, Miss Morgan. I'm sure that you're right, but I really need Jason's OK to let him in."  
  
As if on cue, Sonny's door opened and Jason emerged. They all turned to look at him and spoke at once. "Jason... Morgan... ".  
  
Jason, taking a good look at the man Johnny was still holding, said, "You can let him go, Johnny. I know who he is." He waited till Johnny released him and stated coolly, "St. Amant. What are you doing here?"  
  
Straightening his suit jacket, he replied in an equally cool voice, "Morgan. I came to make sure Michelle was all right."  
  
They continued eyeing each other until the door opened and Michelle said, "I heard voices and wondered... " She broke off as she spotted her friend. "Justin!" she shrieked, and threw herself into his arms. "I am so glad you are here."  
  
Closing his arms around her, he said softly, "I came as soon as I heard. I am so sorry, Michy. I know how much you loved Jules. He was a wonderful man."  
  
Pulling back, she wiped tears from her cheeks and smiled. "I feel better now that you are here. Come inside and tell me all your news." She took his hand, drew him inside, and closed the door.  
  
Jason spoke first. "Thanks for being on top of things, Johnny. It's fine for Justin St. Amant to visit Michelle." Nodding, Johnny returned to his post outside Sonny's door.  
  
Chloe approached Jason and said quietly, "They've been friends for a long time. Actually, he's been in love with her for as long as I've known them. I always thought they would end up together."  
  
"Why are you telling me this, Chloe?" Jason asked, unsure how much she knew.  
  
"Michelle filled me in on what happened between you," she said softly, uncertain whether or not she should interfere. "I guess I told you this to let you know that Michelle will be fine. Yes, she's hurting some now, but, knowing you both, I think it was inevitable. You want different things from life, Jason." She smiled kindly. "If she would let him, I think Justin would devote his life to making her happy."  
  
Jason looked sceptical. "He always seemed like an idle, rich kid, who divided his time between skiing in St. Moritz and yachting on the Riviera." His tone was dismissive.  
  
Chloe chuckled. "Yes, he does enjoy his leisure time, but so does Michelle. She loves those things as much as he does." When Jason nodded, she continued, "Besides, Justin has a serious side. Did you know his mother was a Cassadine?"  
  
Enlightened, Jason said, almost to himself, "So that's it! I knew there was something about him that got under my skin." Conscious of Chloe's curiosity, he shrugged and explained, "You could probably tell from that day at your office that Nikolas Cassadine and I do not exactly get along. Something about St. Amant bugged me from the moment we met. It was probably his resemblance to Nikolas."  
  
"Well, he'll be good for Michelle. He was the one, apart from her family, who helped her most when her mother died." She smiled sadly. "If I have learned anything from this tragedy, it's that life is too short not to grab whatever happiness you find and hold onto it with both hands. So be happy, Jason. You and Elizabeth both deserve it." She laughed shakily. "OK. Lecture over."  
  
Touched by her concern, Jason said, "Thank you, Chloe. We're sure going to try."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With only two days left before Chloe Morgan Designs' spring line debut, the office was chaotic. Last minute alterations and soothing models' tempers kept Elizabeth hopping all day. Chloe was at the Port Charles Hotel overseeing the set-up of their largest conference room for the showing. That left Elizabeth responsible for keeping things under control and on track for removal to the hotel the following day.  
  
"Elizabeth," called Nikki, a tall, blonde, green-eyed model with a major attitude problem.   
  
Elizabeth gritted her teeth and counted to ten to avoid losing her temper with the demanding prima donna. "Yes, Nikki," she responded. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Nikki wrinkled her pert little nose and whined, "This skirt just doesn't feel right. It's too loose at the waist and it keeps slipping down. I don't think I can wear it like this."  
  
Elizabeth drew closer to get a better look. "That is how Chloe designed it to look, Nikki, and she told me that only you could do it justice, but I could get Rachel to try it on," she suggested with mock innocence, certain that the model's ego wouldn't permit it.  
  
Nikki responded quickly, "No, no. I wouldn't want to disappoint Chloe and she is right. I am the only one here who could pull this off." She turned and walked away, completely satisfied, despite the fact that she hadn't gotten her way.  
  
Elizabeth turned to find Gia clapping silently and laughing. "You're good, Elizabeth. She doesn't even realize that she got played. Bravo!"   
  
"Shhhh. Don't spill my secrets or we'll never be ready in time," she responded, smiling. "What about the designs that you're wearing, Gia? Are they fitting properly?"  
  
"Yes. Everything is fine, Elizabeth. I think you need a break. You've been going non-stop since I got here," said Gia. "Can you take the time to grab a cup of coffee?"  
  
Before Elizabeth could answer, the phone started ringing again. "Sorry, Gia, but the receptionist is on a break so I'll have to get that," she explained, picking up the phone. "Chloe Morgan Designs, Elizabeth Webber speaking."  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth Webber," said Jason softly. "I miss you."  
  
A big smile on her face, she answered, "Hello, Mr. Morgan. I miss you, too." Gia smiled knowingly and moved away to give her some privacy.  
  
"Do you know that everything took me twice as long today because of you." His voice was low and intimate. "I just couldn't get you off my mind. I'm finished for the day now, though. How about you? I need to see you, Elizabeth."  
  
The intensity in his voice made her heart beat faster in anticipation of just being with him again. "I'm almost finished," she responded breathlessly. "I want to see you, too, Jason. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"It's a surprise," he answered. "I'll come by there and pick you up in about half an hour, if that's OK."  
  
"That sounds good," she said. "I'll be here." Curious to know what Jason had planned, she knew that there was no point in asking him.  
  
"I'll see you soon, and Elizabeth," he began.  
  
"Yes," she prompted.  
  
"I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  



	15. The Strongest Bonds

Chapter 15  
  
Carly stood in the doorway watching her son, who was listening raptly to the story his stepfather was reading. They sat close together on the bed, Michael's head resting on Sonny's shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes at the obvious love and trust that existed between the two most important people in her life. She knew that all the painful times were worth it, if they had led to this perfect moment.  
  
As Sonny finished the story, he glanced up and found her watching them. Seeing the glimmer of tears in her eyes, he was reminded of how important this family was to Carly - to them both. His smile for her was warm and loving. Turning back to Michael, he said, "OK pal. It's time for bed." Standing, he pulled the blankets back, waited for the boy to climb in, and then covered him. Sonny leaned down and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Good night, Michael."  
  
Carly approached the bed, sat down, and pulled Michael into a big hug. "Good night, little man," she said. "Maybe tomorrow we can go down to the lake and watch the boats. Would you like that?"   
  
Laying down, he responded, "Yes, mama. Can Uncle Sonny come, too?"  
  
It always warmed his heart when Michael included him. "I'll try, Michael," Sonny responded. "I'll let you know in the morning, OK?" When Michael nodded, he said, "Good night."  
  
Carly closed the door behind them, wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck, and said, "Thank you."  
  
Pulling her closer, he asked, "For what?" Looking into her eyes, he saw his love reflected there.   
  
"For being so wonderful with him," she answered. "He adores you, Sonny, and so does his mother." She laughed shakily, her emotions very close to the surface.  
  
"I should be the one thanking you - for bringing him into my life." Sonny paused. "I couldn't love him more if he were my own son, and he will never feel like he is less important to me than this child."  
  
Moved by his words, Carly felt the tears slide down her face. "I love you, Sonny Corinthos," she whispered. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her deeply.  
  
They walked slowly to their bedroom, holding each other close. Suddenly Carly stopped, drew in a sharp breath, and clutched her abdomen with her hand.  
  
"What's wrong, Carly?" he asked worriedly. "Is it the baby?"  
  
She smiled widely at him. "Nothing is wrong, Sonny," she reassured. "Your son or daughter is practising for the Port Charles soccer team and kicked me a good one."  
  
Relieved, Sonny grinned and said, "Really? The baby kicked?" She took his hand and placed it on her expanding stomach, waiting for their child to repeat the action. When he felt the movement beneath his hand, Sonny looked at his wife with tears in his eyes, awed by the miracle their love had created. "I love you," he stated huskily. Then he drew her into his arms and savored the feeling of holding his wife and child close to his heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason had picked Elizabeth up on his bike and they had been riding for more than an hour. She was very curious about their destination, but all he would say is, "You'll see." The ride itself was blowing away the day's stresses and freeing her from everyday concerns.  
  
The bike slowed and stopped in a clearing surrounded by trees. Jason dismounted and turned to help Elizabeth. While she took off her helmet, he untied the bag he had attached behind the seat. Looking up, he smiled at the glowing color in her cheeks and avid look of curiosity in her face.  
  
"Where are we, Jason?" she asked. It was already dark, but the full moon offered enough light for her to see what looked like a path through the woods.  
  
Jason removed a flashlight from his bag and took her hand, leading her toward the path. "I can't really explain where we are. I want you to see it."  
  
Entwining her fingers with his, Elizabeth followed him closely. The flashlight provided enough light to dispel the darkness caused by the covering of the trees. After just a few minutes, they came to an opening and stepped through. Jason dropped the bag on the ground and turned to watch Elizabeth's reaction.  
  
She walked forward and breathed, "Oh, Jason. It's spectacular." They were high up on some type of escarpment and spread below was untamed woodland with a stream meandering through it. The moonlight bathed everything in a silvery glow that made the scene appear otherworldly. The artist in her itched to paint it. "Thank you for bringing me," she said simply.  
  
A spring breeze ruffled her hair as Jason came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he responded, "I found this place one day while I was out riding. It's calm right now, but when a strong wind is blowing, it's a lot like being on the bike. It's so loud and feels so powerful that you feel like it could carry you away with it."  
  
Leaning back on him, Elizabeth asked, "Will you bring me back one day when the wind is blowing?"  
  
"Sure," he answered. They stood, enjoying their silent communion with the peaceful surroundings and each other. Finally, Jason said, "Come on. You must be hungry." He released her and turned to retrieve his bag. From it, he took out and spread a blanket, some cheese, bread, fruit, and bottled water.  
  
Amazed, Elizabeth went to join him on the blanket. "Wow," she said. "You certainly come prepared."  
  
Jason shrugged. "It's not much, but it's about all I could manage on the bike."  
  
She reached for his hand, squeezed it, and said, "It's perfect." As she ate the food that Jason handed her, she watched him. He was such a fascinating combination of harshness and gentleness. With most people, he was cool and distant, but with her, he was warm and loving.   
  
He looked up and caught her eyes on him. A smile softened his features. "What is it, Elizabeth?" he asked. Sometimes when he looked at her, his throat ached from suppressing the feelings she stirred in him.  
  
"I was just thinking how glad I am to be here with you." They continued looking into each other's eyes, lost in the moment.  
  
Jason took the strawberry he was holding and raised it to her mouth. Without breaking eye contact, she took a bite and licked the juice from her lips. He groaned and lifted his hand to place it behind her head, pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. She tasted so sweet and her response drove him wild. Laying her down on the blanket, he said hoarsely, "Do you know what you do to me, Elizabeth?" The fire burning in his eyes told of his need for her.  
  
Feeling the answering flame igniting in her, she responded, "It's the same thing you do to me." She slid her hands under his shirt and up over his muscled back. He drew in a sharp breath and reclaimed possession of her mouth, kissing her deeply.  
  
Suddenly, an increasing chill in the air made Jason realize that they should be going before it got too late. Pulling back slightly, he caressed her face, reluctant to break the moment. "We should go," he said, smiling. "I don't want to leave but it's getting cold."  
  
He stood, reached for her hand, pulled her to her feet and into his arms. Elizabeth held him close and said softly, "Thank you for tonight. I loved being here with you." She hesitated, and then asked shyly, "Will you stay with me tonight, Jason?"  
  
"I'd like that, Elizabeth," he answered. "Let's go home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonny and Carly were curled up in bed, just holding each other, when she remembered something she had meant to ask him earlier. "Sonny," she started. "Jason was here today, wasn't he?"  
  
"You know he was, Carly," he answered. "What's this about?"  
  
Turning a little so she could face him, she responded, "I was just curious to know if he said anything about what happened between him and Michelle last night." Sonny raised one eyebrow and waited for her to continue. She sighed, knowing she would have to explain further. "When I spent time with Michelle yesterday, she asked my advice concerning her relationship with Jason."  
  
Sonny chuckled. "She asked you for advice about Jason? That's rich."  
  
Carly smacked him playfully and said, "What's so funny about that? Actually, considering the topic was 'being in love with Jason when he is not in love with you', I could be considered something of an expert." She reached out to touch his cheek lovingly and continued, "Of course, I reassured her that someday she would meet someone she would love more than anyone before him and he would make her happier than she could possibly dream."   
  
Smiling, Sonny said, "So I guess you want to know how things went down." When she nodded, he went on, "Well, he didn't swear me to secrecy, and you're going to find out sooner or later, so... I would say that she definitely talked to him. Things must be over between them."  
  
When he didn't continue, she prompted, "And you know this because....". Really! Men could be so frustrating.  
  
Sonny paused, unsure how to put it delicately. "Well, when I called Jason very early this morning, he wasn't at the penthouse. He was at Elizabeth's." He stopped, waiting for the explosion.  
  
Carly didn't say anything right away. She was thinking of all the nasty things she had said about Elizabeth - the even worse thoughts she'd had about her. She knew that most of them were unfounded, fostered by her jealousy of Elizabeth's acceptance by everyone, especially Jason. Now, with the security of Sonny's love, she could see more clearly the qualities that drew Jason to Liz.  
  
When she remained quiet, Sonny said, "Carly? Are you all right with this? He's in love with her, you know."  
  
"I know," she responded. "Now that I've let go of my petty grievances against Elizabeth, I can actually see that she could make Jason happy." Seeing the stunned look on Sonny's face, she laughed. "What? Yes, I know that isn't my usual reaction, but I know that Jason's in love with her. He has been for a long time, and I don't see that changing. I want him to be happy, Sonny."  
  
Gathering her close, he kissed her lovingly and said, "Well, Mrs. Corinthos, if she makes him as happy as you make me, he'll be set for life."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride home was accomplished in complete harmony and companionable silence. Jason and Elizabeth entered her studio and removed their jackets. Facing each other, neither moved to turn on the lights. The full moon lit the room in soft, white light. As Jason drew closer to her and lifted his hands to run them through her hair, she closed her eyes and shivered in anticipation. Her body was already humming with the desire only he could arouse in her. When he finally kissed her, she moaned and raised her arms to encircle his neck, pulling her body up against his at the same time.  
  
Jason's hands skimmed her body lightly, then more urgently as the flame ignited between them. He slid his hands under her shirt, stroking the soft skin underneath. When she returned the favor, he shuddered and quickly removed both their shirts. Seeing the moonlight caress her skin made the fire inside him burn brighter, hotter. He clasped her to him and kissed her fiercely, then turned and tumbled them onto the bed.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he said, devouring her with his eyes. The need for her seemed to grow stronger every day - ensnaring him in bonds he had no wish to break.   
  
The look he gave her seared her in its intensity. She felt as if she were being consumed in molten heat and wanted it. "Love me, Jason," she whispered huskily. She continued to run her hands over his toned body and felt satisfaction when he shuddered once more.  
  
"With everything that's in me," he responded.   
  
When he proceeded to do just that, no more words were needed. Together they found the place that only lovers can, where two hearts join and become one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	16. Support

Chapter 16  
  
The day of Chloe's showing was proving to be one of mixed emotions for Elizabeth. On the one hand, she was thrilled to have six of her designs being shown for the first time. On the other, she was nervous, scared, terrified that the critics would hate them and her career would be over before it started. She also didn't want to embarrass Chloe, who was giving her this amazing opportunity.  
  
Finding a phone, she dialled Jason's cell number. "Morgan," he said.  
  
"Hey, it's me," she said softly. "I just wanted to hear your voice."  
  
Concerned, Jason asked, "Are you OK, Elizabeth? Is something wrong?"  
  
Touched by how in tune to her emotions he always was, she responded, "Everything is fine. I'm just feeling a little anxious about so many people seeing my work. It's almost like putting a part of myself out on display and inviting people to critique it."  
  
"No matter what people say, don't forget that the work belongs to you. You came up with the ideas, put them on paper, and brought them to life. No one can take that away from you." He stopped, unsure if he was helping.  
  
"Thank you, Jason. I know that I need to feel good about what I've accomplished, but I feel like the butterflies in my stomach are multiplying very quickly."   
  
Jason could hear the waver in her voice. "I am coming to the hotel right now. I was on my way out the door when you called. Try to relax and I'll see you soon."  
  
Hanging up, Elizabeth was glad that she had called. She did feel somewhat better and, knowing that Jason was on his way gave her a warm feeling inside.  
  
"Elizabeth," Chloe said as she approached. "Everything seems to be under control in the back and the fashion critics are arriving as we speak." Seeing Elizabeth pale slightly, she tried to reassure her. "Don't worry. Your designs are terrific and even if someone gives you a negative review, you'll be joining an elite crowd. Every designer I know has had their share of bad reviews." She smiled kindly.  
  
"Thanks, Chloe. Not just for the reassurance, but also for this opportunity," she said sincerely.  
  
"Hey, you did all the work. I just recognized your talent. Come back stage with me and take a break before all the craziness starts." She led the way, with Elizabeth following. Neither noticed the man who watched and waited for the right time to make his move.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason was leaving Sonny's building still thinking about the uncertainty he'd heard in Elizabeth's voice. He looked up and saw Justin St. Amant entering the building. He knew that St. Amant was taking Michelle to Chloe's showing and needed to talk to him first. "Justin," he called.  
  
Turning, he said, "Jason. What is it?"  
  
"I wanted to remind you that Michelle could still be in danger from the people who killed her father. Whatever you do, don't lose the bodyguards." Jason's voice was hard.  
  
"I understand," Justin responded. "I would not put Michy's life at risk."  
  
"Good," he stated, believing the other man's sincerity. "I'll see you at the hotel." Jason turned, walked to the waiting car, and got in. No bike today. In honor of the occasion, he was wearing a black suit jacket and pants, with a black t-shirt underneath. He never felt totally comfortable in dress clothes, but for Elizabeth, he'd endure anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason entered the room set up for the showing and scanned it looking for one person. When he found her with his eyes, his pulses raced. Every time he saw her was like the first time. She was wearing a clingy, sleeveless dress in deep blue - the blue of the sea on a stormy day. Her beauty took his breath away.  
  
Elizabeth felt a tingling down her spine and sensed that he was there. She turned and locked eyes with him. The banked fire she saw there made her heart beat faster. She moved toward him, not noticing anyone else. When she stood before him, she smiled and said, "Hi there."  
  
He returned her smile and answered softly, "Hi yourself. Are you OK?" Unable to resist touching her, he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.  
  
She drew closer and said, "I'm fine, Jason. Really. Whatever happens, I'll be grateful for this chance I've been given."  
  
"You look beautiful." He reached out and lightly caressed her face.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she told him. She lifted her hand and smoothed his lapel, letting her hand linger and prolong the contact.  
  
Carly, who had just entered the room, witnessed this exchange and the obvious connection between the two. Approaching them, she said, "Hey, Jason. Hi Elizabeth. How are things?" She smiled. "This must be really exciting for you, Elizabeth. Gia told me how busy you've been."  
  
"Hi Carly," Elizabeth answered, slightly taken aback by her friendly attitude. "I'm excited, but nervous, too, you know?"  
  
Carly nodded. "I understand. When I first started making appearances for Deception, I was sure that I would screw up. After a few of these, you won't have any problem with it," she reassured.  
  
Genuinely touched by her understanding, Elizabeth said, "Thanks, Carly. That helps a lot."  
  
Jason watched them with a smile. He knew that Carly was making a real effort to put the past behind them and he respected her for it.  
  
"Where's Sonny?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Carly chuckled. "Are you kidding? Sonny avoids these events like the plague. He'll only come with me to the most important Deception parties. Other than those, I go solo, or I should say, I go with Johnny." They all laughed.  
  
Elizabeth saw Chloe motioning for her to come and said, "I need to go. I'll see you both afterward, OK?" She gave Jason a warm smile, squeezed his hand, and walked to where Chloe was waiting.  
  
Keeping his eyes on Elizabeth, Jason said, "Thank you, Carly."  
  
She turned to him and asked, "For what?"  
  
"For making the effort to get past your problems with Elizabeth and trying to make her feel better. It means a lot to me."   
  
"I told you, Jason. I want you to be happy, and from what I saw when I came in, you are definitely happy." She smiled at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
Jason could tell she was sincere. "I am, Carly - happier than I've been in a long time. Just like Sonny is your match, Elizabeth is mine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	17. Surprises

Chapter 17  
  
Judging by the reaction from the audience, the spring line was a big success. Chloe's show-stopping wedding dress, modeled by Gia, had received the most applause. Chloe walked out on stage with the microphone and said, "Thank you so much for your enthusiasm." She smiled warmly. "I am extremely proud of this year's spring collection and I am happy that you seem to concur. I would like to point out that several of the designs you've seen today were crafted by a very talented young designer, Elizabeth Webber." She pointed toward Elizabeth, who stood to the side. "I know that you'll be seeing a lot more of her work in the future. Now everyone eat, mingle, and enjoy yourselves. Thank you again for coming."  
  
Walking offstage with Chloe, Elizabeth breathed a huge sigh of relief. Her first showing was over and she was still standing. She saw Gia and went to join her.  
  
"You did great, Gia," she said. "The wedding dress looked so stunning on you. Maybe it will give Nikolas ideas."  
  
Gia laughed. "We're not ready for that - yet. I have to say my favorite of the ones I wore, was your coral dress. I think I'll try to talk Carly into buying it for our next layout."  
  
"You won't have to," said Carly, coming up behind them. "That's why I came backstage. That dress looks so fabulous on Gia. It will be perfect for the new campaign." She looked at Elizabeth with respect. "You really do have talent."  
  
All the compliments made Elizabeth feel a little uncomfortable. "Thanks, Carly. I think Gia deserves some of the credit, too. She certainly made it look amazing."  
  
Just then, Nikolas approached and Carly excused herself in order to talk to Chloe. Elizabeth tensed, unsure what to expect from him.  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth," he said quietly. "Could we talk for a moment?" When Gia made a move to walk away, he stopped her. "No. I want you to stay."  
  
Suddenly, Elizabeth felt a hand at her back and she relaxed. Jason was there to support her as always. "OK, Nikolas. What's on your mind?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you when I was at Chloe's office. I was wrong to try to convince you to stay with Lucky, when it wasn't what you wanted." He looked at Gia and smiled. "Someone reminded me that we often find love in unexpected places." Taking a deep breath, he said, "I owe you an apology, too, Jason. I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened between Elizabeth and Lucky. It had been coming for a long time and I was just too blind to see it."  
  
"Thank you, Nikolas," Elizabeth said softly. She was touched that he wanted to repair their friendship. "I know that this has been hard for you to accept, but I really am happy." She smiled and linked her hand with Jason's.  
  
Jason was impressed with Nik's show of maturity. He nodded. "It's OK. Lucky's your brother and your loyalty is to him. I respect that."  
  
Nik's eyes widened when he saw the person who was coming up behind Jason. "Justin?!!" he said incredulously. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Coolly, he responded, "Hello, Nicky. Nice to see you, too." The look on his face clearly indicated that this was not his favorite person.  
  
"I was just surprised to see you." Pulling Gia forward, he said, "Justin, this is Gia Campbell. Gia, this is my cousin, Justin St. Amant and with him is Michelle Lafontaine, right?"  
  
As the foursome got acquainted, Elizabeth pulled Jason to the side. "I need to go find Chloe and see if she wants me to do anything," she explained.  
  
Glancing around, Jason pulled her behind a rack of clothes and kissed her quickly. "I've been wanting to do that for hours." He held her close and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll be waiting for you when you're finished with Chloe."  
  
Smiling warmly, she said, "I'm glad." She paused. "Thank you for coming today, Jason. I know that it wasn't much fun for you."  
  
"I told you that what you do will always be important to me, Elizabeth. I'm proud of you." He kissed her again - this time long and slow.  
  
When he broke the contact, they were both breathing heavily. "I'll hurry," she whispered.  
  
"I'll be here," he answered. Jason stepped out from behind the rack and walked to where Michelle and Justin were still standing. Noting that Michelle still looked a little drawn, Jason asked, "Are you all right, Michelle? Are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
Smiling sadly, she responded, "I wanted to be here for Chloe. She has supported me so many times in the past." She shrugged expressively.  
  
Accepting her decision, Jason glanced around looking for Elizabeth. When he located her, he noted that she was in conversation with a man who looked vaguely familiar. Where had he seen him before? Then it clicked - the man at Jake's, who had approached Elizabeth.  
  
Suddenly, Michelle drew in a sharp breath and said, "Non. Ce n'est pas possible." She was shaking and her face had turned white. She was staring at the man who was talking to Elizabeth.  
  
"What is it?" Jason asked urgently. He had an ominous feeling about Michelle's reaction.  
  
"Jason," she stated strongly. "You must get Elizabeth away from him! He is a monster - the devil himself." Something in her voice told Jason that she wasn't exaggerating for effect.  
  
Justin moved slightly to get a better look at the man. When he did, he swore. "What is he doing here? She's right, Jason. You need to get Elizabeth as far away from that disgusting excuse for a human being as possible." There was loathing in his voice.  
  
Genuinely worried, Jason asked fiercely, "Who is this guy?"  
  
Michelle answered shakily, "That is the man who murdered my mother." She paused and Justin put his arm around her waist to steady her. She continued, "His name is Alexander Cranton - or, at least that was the name he was using. I met him at a gallery opening. I thought he was charming and agreed to go out with him. He pulled out all the stops to win me over and I fell in love with him. I invited him into my home to spend time with my family, and he used the opportunity to set up a hit on my father. The attempt injured Papa and killed Maman." She stopped to clear the tears that clogged her throat. "I would not have known his part in it except that Philippe had become suspicious of Alex and did some investigating. He found that the man I loved was connected to the Russian 'organization', and had set about winning my trust in order to bring down my father."  
  
Shaken by the knowledge that this man was probably responsible for more than just the death of Michelle's mother, Jason quickly walked toward Elizabeth. Justin and Michelle followed.  
  
Elizabeth looked up and smiled warmly. "Jason," she said, reaching for his hand. "I want you to meet someone."  
  
Alex turned and looked straight at Michelle. "Ah, Mischa, my love," he said smoothly. "Aren't you happy to see your beloved husband?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	18. Threats

Chapter 18  
  
A stunned silence greeted Alexander's question. Elizabeth didn't know exactly what was going on, but she could feel the tension running between the players in the scene. Jason took her hand and squeezed it as if to reassure her, but he never took his eyes off the man who had introduced himself as Alex.  
  
Suddenly erupting into speech, Michelle shrieked, "Do not call me that! I am no longer your wife. You are a murdering snake who uses people and then destroys them." Furious, she spit on the floor in contempt. "That is what I think of my 'beloved' ex-husband!"  
  
The tightening of his lips was the only sign that Alex might be perturbed by her actions. "I loved you, Mischa. It was your brother and father who lied and turned you against me."  
  
Observing him, Jason thought he could almost be convinced of the man's sincerity, if it weren't for his eyes. They were cold and hard. Jason's instincts told him that this was a very dangerous man. Sensing Michelle's growing anger, he said quietly, "Justin, take Michelle home - straight home, no detours." His eyes still on his enemy, Jason saw a quick flash of anger that was gone almost immediately.  
  
"I understand," Justin responded. "Come, Michy. We should go now." Taking her by the arm, he led her to the exit. They were followed by the man Sonny had guarding her.  
  
"We're leaving, too, Elizabeth." Jason's voice was firm, controlled.   
  
As they turned to walk away, Alex called, "Elizabeth. You must see that I am not the monster they're saying I am."  
  
Returning quickly to where he was standing, Jason said with deadly certainty, "If you ever go near Elizabeth again, if you so much as breathe in her direction, I'll kill you. No discussions, no second chances - you're dead." The stone cold tone of his voice convinced his listener of the truth of the statement.  
  
Jason returned to Elizabeth and guided her out the door. "I promise I'll explain everything. For now just trust me. Please."  
  
"Of course, Jason. I trust you with my life," she responded.  
  
In the car, Jason was preoccupied with all the information he had received. Like pieces to a puzzle, they were starting to fall into place. Alexander Cranton being connected to the Russians, who were rumored to have engineered the takedown of Lafontaine's operation; his having seduced and betrayed Michelle to get to her father, resulting in the death of her mother; his showing up in Port Charles at the same time that moves had begun to be made against Sonny. All of these factors were very telling.  
  
What he didn't understand was why the man had approached Elizabeth and that worried him. He felt like he should see the answer, but he didn't. Frustrated, he shoved his hand through his hair and sighed loudly.  
  
Elizabeth, watching the play of emotions cross his face, could tell he was upset. She moved closer, touched his arm, and said, "Jason. Are you all right?"  
  
Her concern broke through his abstraction and he looked at her, overwhelmed by the love and protectiveness he felt for her. If she were in danger now, it would be his fault. Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and closed his eyes, praying that she would be safe. "I'm fine as long as I have you," he responded.  
  
Elizabeth could sense that Jason was worried. She could feel it in the desperate way he was holding her. "What is it, Jason? Does it have something to do with what happened back at the hotel?" She pulled back a little, searching his face for answers.  
  
Jason sighed. "I need to know something, Elizabeth. Besides today and the time at Jake's, has that man - Alex - ever contacted you?"  
  
"No," she answered. "Although, I did literally run into him at a coffee shop close to work. Why?"  
  
Concerned by the 'accidental' encounter, Jason replied, "Elizabeth, that man is extremely dangerous and that meeting with him was probably not an accident." When he saw her look of surprise, he continued, "Michelle told me today that this man pursued her and won her over with the intention of getting to her father."  
  
"So is that what she meant when she called him a murderer?" she asked. "Did she mean that he had something to do with her father's death?"  
  
"No. She was referring to her mother. I guess a few years ago, in his attempt to take out her father, her mother was killed instead." Jason paused, thinking about some of the conclusions he had reached. "I have a strong suspicion that he DID have something to do with her father's death, though."  
  
Elizabeth shivered. "Poor Michelle. How awful to find out that the man you love is using you to eliminate members of your family." She thought for a moment, and then asked, "But what could he want with me, Jason?"  
  
Jason pulled her into his arms again and held her tightly. "I'm not sure, Elizabeth, but I don't like it. The only thing I can think of is that he might be trying to use you to get to me." He stopped, worry for her choking his voice. "If anything ever happened to you because of me, I don't think I could live with it."  
  
Elizabeth pressed a finger against his mouth. "Don't, Jason," she said firmly. "There are no guarantees in this life and I would rather spend a short time loving you, than spend a long empty life without you." She smiled shakily. "Besides, nothing is going to happen to me. You can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
"I NEVER want to be without you, Elizabeth Webber," he said fiercely. "You are a part of me now and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and with me." He leaned in and kissed her urgently.  
  
Elizabeth responded with equal fervor, giving and receiving reassurance. When the car stopped, they pulled back slightly, but continued holding each other. "So what now, Jason?"  
  
"Now we go see Sonny and figure out how we're going to deal with this guy," he answered. Jason kissed her once more before opening the door and helping her out. They walked into Sonny's building together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting on the sofa, Sonny was rubbing Carly's lower back. "That feels so good," she purred. "I can't believe how tired I feel. At this rate, I'll be useless by the end of this pregnancy."  
  
Smiling, Sonny said, "How was Chloe's show? Or should I ask - how much did you spend?"  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny. Actually, I was a good girl. The only thing I bought was for a Deception ad campaign, so it came out of company funds." She paused. "You want to hear something strange? The dress that I ordered for Gia, the one that I liked the best, was designed by Elizabeth. She's a surprisingly good designer."  
  
"I'm impressed. So does that mean Jason was there?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, he was. He believes in supporting the woman he loves," she teased. Then more seriously, she continued, "You should see them together, Sonny. When they look at each other, it's like no one else is in the room. I've never seen Jason in this deep before."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Johnny announced, "It's Jason and Miss Webber." He stepped aside to let them enter and then closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hello, again," Carly said. "I was just telling Sonny about the showing and how great Elizabeth's designs were."   
  
Elizabeth smiled her thanks. As she and Jason came closer, Sonny could see that something was wrong. "What's the matter, Jason?"  
  
Jason waited for Elizabeth to be seated on the chair facing the sofa and then he leaned against the arm. "We have a problem," he began. "I think I may know who is really running Sorel's operation, though. It's pretty complicated. This guy, who was at the show today, has approached Elizabeth a couple of times, introducing himself as Alex. Today, Michelle identified him as Alexander Cranton, a man who pursued and actually married her, in order to get to her father. A few years ago, an attempt on Jules Lafontaine's life resulted in his wife's death."  
  
Sonny sat quietly, taking this all in. "What makes you think this guy is running Sorel's territory now?"  
  
"I guess he was smart enough to cover his tracks, but Philippe became suspicious, did some digging, and found out that he's connected to the Russians. Put that together with the recent takeover in Paris and the moves against us that coincide with him being here..." He shrugged. "There's just too much that fits together."  
  
Sonny swore. "So he's in Port Charles and he's probably pissed off because the takedown in Paris didn't give him the results he wanted. Most likely he's getting pressure from his superiors due to his recent failure, and he's going after us now."  
  
Carly and Elizabeth had been silent, listening to the exchange. For Elizabeth, it was a glimpse into Jason's way of life. For Carly, it was becoming familiar territory, but she knew that Sonny always managed to protect them. "Do you guys want us to go upstairs, so you can discuss this?" she asked.  
  
Placing his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, Jason answered, "This concerns Elizabeth, so I think she should stay if she wants." Looking at Sonny, he said, "This guy has already shown that he'll use women to get what he wants, so I think this affects Carly, too."  
  
After a brief hesitation, Sonny agreed, "You're right. It does affect them." Looking at both women, he said, "You're going to have to be more careful than usual and you'll have to have one of my men with you at all times." The last part he addressed to Elizabeth.  
  
"I understand," she said quietly.  
  
"I'm really worried that this guy approached Elizabeth, Sonny." Jason clenched his left hand in frustration. "He must have been watching her because he arranged an 'accidental' meeting near her office." Turning to Elizabeth, he continued, "I don't think you'll be safe at the studio any more. I'm sorry about all this, Elizabeth." He lifted his hand and brushed the hair back from her face tenderly.  
  
"It's OK, Jason. I'll do whatever you and Sonny decide is best." She smiled reassuringly, loving him for his concern.  
  
Sonny had been thinking and had come up with what he thought was the best solution. "Jason, I think the best thing would be to have Elizabeth move in here. We can protect her much more effectively."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," Jason responded. "It could be a little awkward, though."  
  
Elizabeth knew he was thinking about Michelle and how she would feel about it. "Maybe there's another way," she offered.   
  
"No," Sonny said. "Having everyone in this building makes it easier for us to protect you."  
  
"Sonny's right, Elizabeth," Jason agreed. "I want you here, with me, where you'll be safe." He took her hand and held it tightly.  
  
Seeing the shadows in his eyes, she said softly, "OK. I'd feel safer here with you anyway."  
  
Suddenly Carly spoke up. "We have a spare room and Elizabeth is welcome to stay here, but it would make more sense for Michelle to move in here, and for Elizabeth to stay with Jason." She looked around at the three stunned faces staring at her. "What? Doesn't this make sense to anyone but me?"  
  
Elizabeth spoke first. "Thanks, Carly. That's very generous of you." She smiled appreciatively.  
  
"I agree", said Jason quietly. "Thank you."  
  
Sonny, proud of his wife, grinned and winked at her. "OK. Now that one problem is solved, we'd better settle the rest."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	19. Discomfort

Chapter 19  
  
Elizabeth's move to Jason's and Michelle's move to Sonny's penthouse went fairly smoothly. Michelle had had no real objection to the change. She liked and got along well with Carly, and it was certainly less awkward than living with Jason and Elizabeth. Besides, she would be returning to Paris as soon as the Alexander problem was taken care of. Justin had wanted her to stay at the hotel with him, but Sonny and Jason had vetoed the idea due to the increased difficulty in protecting her there.  
  
As Elizabeth arranged her art supplies in Jason's spare room, she thought about their new living arrangement. In a way, they had lived together once before, when Jason was shot, but it was different this time. Now they were more than friends - they were lovers. They had never discussed living together, though, and she didn't know how he felt about it. Circumstances were dictating their actions and she didn't want Jason being pushed into something he wasn't ready for. She sighed.  
  
Jason, watching from the doorway, could tell that something was bothering her. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?" he asked quietly.  
  
Startled, she turned quickly and knocked over the can of paintbrushes she had placed on the table. She bent down to pick them up and kept her face averted so he couldn't see her expression. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just getting settled in," she answered, her voice sounding strained.  
  
Jason kneeled down and stilled her busy hands. Using his other hand, he placed his fingers under her chin and tipped her face up so he could see her. "Are you upset about leaving your studio - about moving in here?"   
  
"No. It's not that," she responded. Seeing the concern in his face, she decided to level with him. "I'm just worried that you're being forced into this situation, just to keep me safe."  
  
Jason took her hand and raised her to her feet. "I don't do things that I don't want to do, Elizabeth." He searched her eyes and saw the uncertainty there. "I love you and I want you here," he stated.  
  
"I love you, Jason," she said softly. She was reassured by the truth in his words. "I want to be here with you, too." She reached up and caressed his cheek.  
  
Relieved, he turned his head and placed a kiss in her palm. What he really wanted, Jason admitted to himself, was for her to never leave him again. With Elizabeth, he wanted forever. Not wanting to push her, he kept these thoughts to himself.  
  
"Good," he responded. "Sonny called and he wants us to come for dinner. Are you up to that? We could just stay here and order something."  
  
"No. Dinner at Sonny's is fine." She paused. "Do you know who's going to be there?"  
  
"I think Michelle and Nikolas' cousin, Justin, will be there. If this is too strange for you, we don't have to go," he reassured her.  
  
Smiling, she responded, "As long as you're there with me, I'll be fine."   
  
Jason took her hand and led her to the door. "Before we go, there's something you should know. We haven't told Michelle that her brother is alive." Seeing Elizabeth's surprise, he explained, "Sonny is afraid that she might let something slip to someone. I know it seems cruel, but it's for her own protection."  
  
Nodding, she asked, "How does Sonny feel about me knowing?"  
  
Jason smiled. "He was fine with it. He trusts you, Elizabeth, and with Sonny, that's the highest compliment you can get."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carly stood in her room, trying on one more pair of pants. She sighed. They were too tight, too.  
  
Sonny turned and asked, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm fat!" she wailed. "Nothing fits me anymore."  
  
He walked over to her and held her close. "You are beautiful, and getting more so every day," he assured her. "I guess it's time for a shopping trip." He pulled back and smiled at her.  
  
She chuckled and responded, "You always know just what to say, don't you? For tonight, though, I'll have to settle for one of my looser dresses." She walked to the closet and chose a deep red, sleeveless dress that had almost no waistline to it. "Do you think this dinner is a good idea, Sonny?"  
  
Coming up behind her to help with her buttons, he caressed her skin under the dress and asked, "Are you not feeling up to it? I can handle it on my own, if you'd rather stay up here and rest." He dropped his head and placed a kiss on her bared back.  
  
She shivered and turned to wrap her arms around his neck. "That's not what I meant. I was just thinking that it will probably be awkward for Michelle and Elizabeth, not to mention Jason."   
  
He leaned in and kissed her lovingly. "They're grown-ups. I'm sure they can manage to get along for one evening. Besides, I've already prepared a lot of food, and I think it's a little late to uninvite them." Even as he finished speaking, they could hear the doorbell ring.  
  
Carly gave him a quick kiss and stepped back to finish dressing. "OK, but if there's any bloodshed, you're cleaning it up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason and Elizabeth arrived to find Michelle and Justin already seated on the sofa talking. Sonny was just getting their drinks and stopped to ask Jason and Elizabeth what they would like. She asked for a club soda and Jason chose a beer.  
  
"Elizabeth, do you know Justin St. Amant?" Sonny inquired. He gestured for them to be seated.  
  
Justin responded, "We haven't been formally introduced, but I do know who she is." He smiled slightly.  
  
Elizabeth returned the smile. To her, he looked like an older, more rugged version of Nikolas. "I do know your cousin, Nikolas, quite well. In fact, we're friends."  
  
Justin's smile faded. "Oh, yes - Nicky boy. What a privilege for you." An awkward silence followed.   
  
Jason reached for Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. About to respond, he stopped when he saw Carly descending the stairs.  
  
"Hey, everyone," she said into the tense silence. "Sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find something to wear that fits properly these days." She approached Sonny, putting her arm around his waist.  
  
With her entrance, the tension eased, and Elizabeth said, "You look lovely, Carly - glowing, actually."   
  
Smiling widely, she responded, "Thanks, Elizabeth. I do feel pretty great now that the morning sickness has passed." Accepting an orange juice from her husband, she sipped it, and looked around at her silent guests. Shooting an 'I told you so' look at Sonny, she turned to Jason and asked, "So, have you been to see Lila lately? I take Michael out to see her quite often."  
  
"I've seen her a few times since I've been home," he answered. "She seems to be doing fine. Where is Michael, by the way?"  
  
Carly looked a little uncomfortable. "That's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, Jase, but maybe now isn't the best time." She looked to Sonny and he nodded supportively.  
  
"What's wrong, Carly?" Jason asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
"Michael is with A.J.," she said quietly. Seeing the shock register in Jason's face, she continued, "While you were gone, A.J. really cleaned up his act. He's been going to AA and he's been sober for a year now. I'm sorry, Jason, but I couldn't keep Michael from him when he was trying so hard." Her look pleaded with him to understand.  
  
Jason was having a hard time taking it all in. Elizabeth clasped his hand and smiled lovingly, causing him to relax a little. "I'll have to take your word for it that he's really changed, Carly," he said sceptically.   
  
"He's trying, Jason, and he always sees Michael at the house when either Monica or Emily can be there, too." She had known that this would be difficult for him to understand, especially with how hard she had fought to keep her son away from A.J.  
  
"I've seen a change in him, too, Jason," Elizabeth contributed. "He seems more grounded and he's acting less like Edward all the time."  
  
Jason smiled at that and said to Carly, "It's OK. I know you'd never put him at risk. Thank you for telling me."  
  
Relieved, Carly turned to Sonny and said, "I'm starving. Is dinner almost ready?"  
  
Grinning at his wife, he responded, "It should be done. Let's eat."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinner was a big success, or at least the food was. Sonny had prepared sea bass in a ginger sauce and served it with wild rice. The conversation, on the other hand, was stilted and uncomfortable at times. As they finished the fresh fruit tart and coffee, everyone seemed relieved that the evening was almost over.  
  
Suddenly Carly said, "You know what I have a real craving for? Chocolate." Turning to Sonny, she continued, "I could really go for some brownies. Do you think you could make me some, please?"   
  
He flashed his dimples at her and responded, "If you want the ultimate brownie, you should ask Elizabeth to make them. Hers are the best I've ever tasted."  
  
Elizabeth blushed. Michelle rolled her eyes and said quietly, but audibly, "And she bakes, too." Elizabeth flushed even more.  
  
Carly looked at Sonny and teased, "And just when did you have the chance to sample Elizabeth's brownies?"   
  
Jason was looking from Sonny to Elizabeth and wondering the same thing. Sonny glanced at Elizabeth and responded, "It was a long time ago."  
  
"It was right after Jason left town the first time," Elizabeth said quietly. "I brought Sonny some brownies and we talked."  
  
When a small silence followed, Sonny said, "You didn't tell them what we talked about, or should I say 'who'." Seeing her discomfort, he turned to Jason and explained, "You had just left town and we were both missing you, so she came, thinking I might have news of you. We talked about your leaving and the empty place it left in our lives." He shrugged.  
  
Carly smiled sadly in understanding. "That was a pretty dark time for all of us," she said softly. Sonny reached over and stroked her cheek tenderly. "But I guess things worked out the way they were supposed to."  
  
Jason took Elizabeth's hand under the table and rubbed her palm with his thumb. She looked up and saw loving reassurance in his eyes - eyes so blue and deep she felt she could drown in them.  
  
The phone ringing interrupted the moment. Sonny excused himself and went to answer it. "Corinthos. Yeah. OK, we'll be right there." He put the phone down and motioned for Jason to join him. In an undertone, he said, "That was Johnny. Our bird has arrived and Johnny has taken him to the new house. I think we should go see him right away."  
  
Jason paused and glanced at Elizabeth. "OK. Just let me talk to Elizabeth first." He went to where she was sitting and touched her on the shoulder. "I need to talk to you."   
  
She stood and walked with him to the far end of the room. "What is it, Jason?"  
  
"Sonny and I have to go out for a while. That was Johnny on the phone and Philippe has arrived. We need to see him." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Do you want me to walk you across the hall or..."  
  
She brought her hand up to touch the one he was holding to her cheek. "I'll be fine, Jason. You go with Sonny. Thank you for worrying about me."   
  
He kissed her quickly and said, "I don't know how late I'll be, so don't wait up. I'll see you in the morning." He took one long look at her and walked to the door. Sonny, having explained quietly to Carly, was waiting for him. When the door closed behind them, quiet descended on the room and its four remaining occupants looked at each other uncertainly.  
  
Carly, wanting to ease the tension, suggested playfully, "Charades anyone?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	20. Need

Chapter 20  
  
The ride to the safe house was accomplished in almost complete silence. Sonny and Jason were both preoccupied with thoughts of the meeting ahead of them. If Philippe Lafontaine had the right information, it could help them enormously.  
  
Something else was on Sonny's mind. "Do you really understand about the time Elizabeth brought me brownies, Jason?" Knowing that he had betrayed his friend once before, Sonny didn't want him to misunderstand this situation. "It was all about how much she missed you. She told me she couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
Jason looked at his friend and assured him, "I know, Sonny. It's OK. I missed her, too, after I left. I'm glad she had you to talk to about it."  
  
Sonny smiled and said, "Good. Now about Philippe - I've only met him once. Seeing as you know him fairly well, he might feel better opening up to you. I'll let you do a lot of the talking."  
  
Jason nodded. "OK. Hopefully he'll have something we can use against Alexander Cranton. Michelle said that Philippe investigated him, so maybe there will be some information that could help us."  
  
The car stopped in front of a small house and the two men got out. They walked to the door, knocked twice, and waited. After verifying their identities through the side window, Johnny unlocked the door and let them in.  
  
"Any problems?" Sonny asked.  
  
Johnny responded, "No. Everything went exactly as planned. I met him at the pre-arranged spot and brought him directly here. It's been quiet since then."  
  
"Thanks, Johnny." They walked into the small sitting room and found their guest resting on the sofa.  
  
Hearing their entrance, he opened his eyes, stretched, and stood. Philippe Lafontaine was a tall man, with light blond hair and dark brown eyes. Many women had been known to fall for his boyish good looks and devil-may-care personality. "Sorry. It has been a long week." Stepping forward, Philippe held out his hand and said, "It's good to see you, Jason, and you, Sonny."  
  
Shaking his hand, Jason responded, "It's good to see you, too, Philippe. For a while, we were pretty worried about you." He paused, as the other two shook hands. "I'm really sorry about your father. I liked and respected him."  
  
Sonny added, "Your father was an honorable man, Philippe, and I'll do whatever I can to help you - whatever you need."  
  
"Thank you both," he answered gruffly. "It's still hard to believe he is gone." Turning to Jason, he asked, "How is Michy doing? She must have taken the news hard."  
  
Jason nodded. "She did. And she wouldn't even consider that you could be dead. She said she would know in her heart, if you were gone. We haven't told her that we know you're alive, Philippe. We thought it might be safer for her."  
  
"I agree, Jason. Michelle isn't exactly discreet with her emotions." He smiled fondly. "I'm glad she has had you to lean on."  
  
Looking uncomfortable, Jason responded, "Things have changed. Michelle and I aren't together anymore." He waited for his friend's reaction.  
  
Philippe frowned. "She was crazy about you. What happened?"  
  
Jason sighed. "It's a long story, and we have some important things to discuss. Do you think we could come back to this later? We've been watching out for her all along, Philippe, and she's staying at Sonny's."  
  
Accepting this, Philippe said, "All right. Where should we start?"  
  
Jason suggested, "We know that your father was expecting the attack and planned for it. Can you give us any details?"  
  
Turning to grab his jacket, Philippe took out a pocket knife and sliced open one of the seams. From inside he extracted a case containing a CD. He handed it to Sonny and explained, "Everything you need to know about my father's operation is on that disk. Guard it well because there are people who would do anything to get their hands on that. Some of my father's men gave up their lives to protect me and make sure that I escaped with it."  
  
"I understand," Sonny responded. "Thank you for trusting me with it." He took the disk and slipped it into his coat pocket.  
  
"My father had great respect for you, Sonny. He told me that I could count on you to help me get through this." He cleared his throat and continued, "I want out of this end of my father's business. He did a good job of separating his legitimate shipping business from the other, and I want to run it. That's what he wanted for me."  
  
"I know, and I'm going to try to make sure that happens. It would help if we had as much information regarding the takeover as possible. Knowing who was behind it, will help us eliminate further threats," he explained.  
  
"You have probably already heard that it was connected to the Russians, but I also know who headed up the manoeuvre. We had an informant inside our enemy's camp and he confirmed that a man named Alexander Cranton was the leader." There was a look of pure hatred on his face. "Our spy managed to get word to us before that S.O.B., Alex, killed him."  
  
Sonny and Jason shared a concerned look at this confirmation of their theory. Seeing it, Philippe asked, "What's going on? You don't seem surprised to hear who was behind this."  
  
Jason sighed. "We're not. I've already had a run-in with Cranton. He's here in Port Charles and he knows Michelle is here. We're fairly certain that he has been making some well-executed moves against us."  
  
Philippe swore. "I thought Michy would be safe here. I'm going to kill him like the dog he is."  
  
"No," Sonny stated firmly. "If you're going to get out of this business, then you need to let me handle Alexander Cranton. I need to go over this information and you need to stay put."  
  
Looking at Jason, Philippe asked, "Do you know what he did to Michelle? He almost destroyed her, and when she finds out that he is responsible for our father's death, as well as her mother's, I don't know what she'll do."  
  
Jason could sympathize with his pain. "I know that you're worried, but Sonny is right. What Michelle needs most is you alive and free to live your life the way you want. She's already faced Cranton here once, and stood up to him. Let us bring him down."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time Jason got home, it was well past midnight. He closed the door behind him and shrugged off his coat. Rubbing his neck to ease some of the tension, he recalled the unpleasant nature of his personal conversation with Philippe. He had known that his friend's concern would be for Michelle's feelings, and he hoped one day Philippe would understand that he hadn't meant to hurt her.  
  
Jason was walking toward the window, when he noticed Elizabeth sleeping on the sofa. Moonlight lit her face, illuminating the features he loved. He sat in the chair and drank in the sight of her. Resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, he watched her sleep peacefully. His chest tightened when he thought of how much danger she could be in because of him. He would give everything he had to keep her safe.  
  
Grabbing the blanket from the back of the sofa, Jason leaned over and covered her. While he was tucking it in, Elizabeth's arms came up around his neck and she said sleepily, "Hey, you. When did you get back?"  
  
Jason smiled and brushed the hair back from her face. "I just got here. I didn't mean to wake you. You should go upstairs and get some sleep." Even as he said the words, he could feel his body responding to her nearness.  
  
Reaching up and brushing a kiss across his jaw, she said, "Going upstairs sounds like a good idea, but I don't really feel like sleeping right now. Maybe you could think of something else we could do." She continued kissing his jawline, working her way up to his mouth, where she used her tongue to trace its outline.  
  
Jason's body tightened and he captured her lips with his to kiss her deeply. He put one arm under her knees, the other behind her back, and lifted her as he stood. Carrying her upstairs to his room, he continued kissing her. He set her on the bed gently and moved to join her. Elizabeth slipped her hands underneath his shirt, stroking his muscular torso, and then used them to pull the shirt off over his head. When she began kissing his chest, Jason breathed in sharply.   
  
"Do you know what you mean to me, Elizabeth?" he asked hoarsely. "You're the other half of my soul. I want you to stay with me forever. Does that scare you?"  
  
Her heart full to overflowing, she responded, "No. It doesn't. I love you, Jason, and I want to be with you always." Her eyes shone with tears as she pulled his head down and kissed him hungrily.   
  
He quickly divested them of their clothing and feasted his eyes on her. Running his hands over her body, he caressed her lovingly and built the fire between them until it was all-consuming. And, when they came together, the heat of their passion sealed their promise of forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonny crawled into bed with his sleeping wife, snuggled up to her back and put his arms around her thickening waist. Holding her close reassured him when he was afraid, and right now he needed that reassurance. He was scared of feeling this happy. He had everything he'd ever wanted and whenever he got this close to his dream, fate always seemed to step in and snatch it away.  
  
The woman he held in his arms, her son, and the child she was carrying - his child - were his whole world, and yet, because of him, they were in constant danger. Sometimes the guilt almost overwhelmed him. He had been too selfish to really push her away and now, it was too late. Their lives were so intricately connected that at times, he didn't know where he ended and she began.  
  
Feeling his arms tighten slightly, Carly stirred and asked, "Sonny? Is everything OK?" She turned to look at him and caught the haunted look in his eyes.  
  
He reached out and ran his fingers through her blond tresses. "You need your rest, Carly. Go back to sleep."  
  
Worried, she replied, "Not until you tell me what's wrong, Sonny. You're scaring me."  
  
"Shhh. Don't worry. It's just that sometimes I'm afraid that something will happen to ruin the life we've built. You - our family - mean everything to me," he said thickly.  
  
Pulling his head down so she could rest her forehead against his, she responded, "Oh, baby. We're going to be fine. I'm not going to let anything rob us of what we've worked so hard for and neither will you."   
  
"Just keep reminding me, OK?" He leaned in and kissed her softly, tenderly, and then with increasing intensity. Soon they were lost in the maelstrom of desire that always flared between them and the only sounds were of two people loving each other into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason caressed the soft skin of Elizabeth's back as she lay with her head on his chest. Their passion spent, they lay entwined, enjoying the feeling of closeness - oneness.   
  
Elizabeth could hear the regular beat of his heart beneath her ear and felt that somehow hers beat in tandem with it, as though they were linked. She struggled to find the words to tell him how deeply he was imbedded in her heart - how much she needed him in her life, but fatigue was overwhelming her. "Jason," she said sleepily. "I love you."  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too, Elizabeth," he responded quietly. "More than my life." He continued to stroke her skin softly and before long, her deepened breathing told him she was asleep. Jason lay awake savoring the moment, glad that his Elizabeth was here with him - in his bed, in his life, but mostly in his heart.   
  
Thinking of the danger they could be facing, made him wonder if he should have allowed her to be part of his life. If he were less selfish, he would have stopped seeing her a long time ago. Now he could no more send her away than he could cut out his heart. She was so much a part of him, that without her, he would be a lost, empty shell. Holding on to the thought that he would fight with everything he had to keep her in his life, Jason followed her into sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	21. Reviews

Chapter 21  
  
Upon waking, Jason instinctively reached for Elizabeth, but found only empty space where she had been. The disappointment he felt showed him how essential she had become to him and how much he wanted to wake up with her every day for the rest of his life. The aroma of brewing coffee told him where she was.  
  
He pulled on sweat pants and made his way to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, he watched her whisking eggs in a bowl. He smiled. She was wearing one of his shirts and had clipped her hair up in a ponytail. The sight of her in his kitchen, wearing his shirt, caused his heart to swell. It just felt right - like it was supposed to be this way.  
  
Elizabeth hummed as she poured the eggs in the sizzling pan. She felt so incredibly happy this morning, like her life was finally on the right track. She had her job, her painting, and Jason. Thinking of Jason made her smile and flooded her body with warmth. He was more than just her lover. He was her best friend - her soulmate.  
  
Jason's arms came around her waist and he nuzzled her neck. "Good morning," he said. "I woke up and you were gone. I missed you."  
  
Leaning back on him, she continued stirring the eggs in the pan. "Good morning. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, but you didn't have much in the refrigerator. Scrambled eggs were the best I could do." Removing the pan from the stove, she dished the eggs onto the waiting plates.  
  
Turning in his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck. He pulled her up against him and kissed her deeply, his hands moving on her back in a sensual rhythm. Breaking the kiss, he said, "I could get used to this."  
  
She looked into his burning blue eyes, and teased huskily, "To having me make you breakfast, you mean?"  
  
"You know that's not what I meant, Elizabeth. I like having you here. I like going to sleep with you at night and waking up with you in the morning." Smoothing his hands up her neck and into her hair, he said playfully, "I especially like you in my shirt."  
  
She stretched up and brushed her lips against his. "I like it, too, and I would love to stay right here in your arms, but if we don't eat these eggs soon, they're going to get cold." Smiling, she stepped back, picked up the plates and cutlery, and placed them on the table.  
  
Jason pulled a chair out for her and then slid into the one across from her. He watched as she poured orange juice into two glasses. Looking up, she caught his eyes on her, and asked, "What is it, Jason?"  
  
"I was just wondering how pouring juice could be so sexy," he responded. When she blushed, he smiled widely. Picking up his fork, he stabbed some egg, and began to eat. "This is really good. Thank you."  
  
They finished breakfast in companionable silence. After clearing the dishes, Elizabeth said, "I should get ready for work."  
  
Concerned, Jason took her in his arms and held her tight. "You'll be careful, Elizabeth? And don't go anywhere without Sam. He's one of the best guards we have." Feeling her heart beat next to his, Jason was tempted to lock the door, and keep the rest of the world out until he was sure she'd be safe.  
  
"I'll be careful, Jason," she responded softly, loving him for his concern. "Please don't worry. I should go take my shower."  
  
Jason grinned wickedly and said, "A shower sounds like a good idea." He leaned forward and kissed her long and slow. She pulled herself up against him and ran her fingers through his hair. Making their way to the stairs, they continued their sensual dance. When a knock sounded at the door, Jason groaned.  
  
"I should get that," he said reluctantly. "It could be important." He kissed her hard, let her go, and went to open the door. It was Carly.  
  
"Hi guys. I'm sorry to intrude," she said apologetically. "But something came for Elizabeth that I was sure she'd want to see. Chloe messengered over some preliminary reviews of the fashion show. After Johnny checked it out to make sure it really was from Chloe, I volunteered to bring this over." She held out a large, manilla envelope.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the envelope but made no move to take it. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what the reviews contained.  
  
"Come on. Aren't you dying to find out what they say?" asked Carly eagerly. "I know I am."  
  
Ignoring her, Jason focused on Elizabeth. "What's wrong?" He drew closer to her and took her hands in his.  
  
She laughed shakily. "I'm being a coward. I don't know if I want to hear the official judgement of my work."  
  
Jason spoke softly when he replied. "You are one of the bravest people I know. You have faced and beaten much worse than the over-rated opinions of some lofty critics."  
  
Elizabeth relaxed slightly, as he had intended. "You're right. I am blowing this out of proportion. Thank you." She squeezed his hands gratefully and turned to their guest. "OK, Carly. Let me have them, please." She smiled as she took the envelope.  
  
"Good girl!" Carly said. She waited impatiently as Elizabeth skimmed the contents of the papers. "Well... What do they say?"  
  
"There's a note from Chloe explaining that her sources faxed her these early this morning. They haven't even gone to press yet. Then she suggests that I take the morning off in lieu of all the extra hours I worked preparing for the show." She paused to shuffle the pages and continued, "The first one is from the NY Times critic - Chloe Morgan's Spring Collection once again reflects true class and elegance. Her new bridal fashions will set the standard for this year's spring brides. Added to her line this season, are the designs of a new talent, currently working with Ms. Morgan. Elizabeth Webber's contributions to the collection were fresh and innovative. I predict you'll be seeing much more from this young designer in the future."  
  
Elizabeth stopped, stunned by what she had read. It surpassed any hope she had harbored for a favorable review.  
  
Carly squealed, "I knew it! I told you your stuff was good. Keep reading!"  
  
Elizabeth glanced up at Jason and saw him smiling warmly. She continued, "The next one is from one of the fashion magazines. It says - Chloe Morgan's Spring Line is up to her usual standard of excellence. Her designs are very feminine and elegant. The centerpiece of the collection, her new wedding dress, is to die for. Also presented were several items designed by Ms. Morgan's protégée, Miss Elizabeth Webber. Her work, though not up to the level of her mentor, shows promise. We'll have to wait and see if she grows into her potential."  
  
Skimming through the remaining reviews, Elizabeth said, "The others say pretty much the same thing."  
  
"They're really good, Elizabeth," Carly stated. "In fact, for your first time out, they're great." Moving towards the door, she said, "I should go. I want to take Michael to school before I go to Deception."  
  
Elizabeth stopped her. "Carly," she called. When Carly turned, she continued, "Thank you - for bringing these over, and for the nice things you said. I appreciate it."  
  
Carly smiled and responded, "No problem. Actually, I was dying of curiosity, and patience has never been my strong suit. See you later."   
  
Jason walked her to the door and said quietly, "Thanks Carly." He closed the door behind her and returned to where Elizabeth still stood. "I'm so happy for you," he told her. "I know how important this was to you."  
  
Elizabeth placed the papers on the table and turned to throw herself into Jason's arms. He held her close and waited. She pulled back slightly and said mistily, "I am happy about the reviews, Jason, but, as I was reading them, I realized that they didn't have as much power over me as I thought. Even if they had completely trashed me, my life would still be good." She raised her hands and held his face between them. "I would still have the most important thing in my life - you."  
  
A lump in his throat, Jason responded huskily, "I feel the same way. If I have you, then I have everything." He leaned in and kissed her open-mouthed, their breaths mingling. When she pressed her body against his, he said suggestively, "What was that about taking the morning off?"  
  
Elizabeth grinned impishly and said, "I'll race you to the shower."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  



	22. Bonding

Chapter 22  
  
By the time Jason got to the warehouse, Sonny was already there. He looked up from his desk and said, "You're late." Seeing the half-smile on Jason's face, he smirked. "Got held up, did you?"  
  
"Yeah, well... it happens," he answered good-naturedly. He was feeling too good about his life, and especially his relationship with Elizabeth, to let his friend's teasing bug him. "So, what are you working on?"  
  
"Benny and I have been going over the information on the disk Philippe gave me. The more I study it, the more I realize that Jules Lafontaine was a freaking genius! He tied his operation up in so many knots, his successors will need a year to unravel them." He paused and looked at Jason. "There is also some information on Alexander Cranton."  
  
At the mention of Cranton's name, Jason's good mood evaporated. His newfound happiness was at risk as long as this man was a threat. What worried him most was the danger he posed for Elizabeth.  
  
Shoving his hand through his hair, he asked, "Is there anything we can use?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Sonny responded. "Our main problem is that he's disappeared. He went to ground the day of your run-in with him and my men haven't been able to find him."  
  
Jason swore. "That's just great! It's hard to guard yourself against attack when you don't even know where your enemy is!" His frustration was obvious.  
  
"We'll find him, Jason," Sonny responded sympathetically. "In the meantime, I've doubled security and called in a few favors from people who can help us locate him faster."  
  
"Thanks, Sonny," Jason said gratefully. "Can I take a look at the information you have on Cranton? Maybe something will jump out at me." He shrugged, knowing he was grasping at straws.  
  
Sonny handed him the file. "There is something else on this disk that I found interesting. Jules included a copy of his will. According to this, Michelle Lafontaine is about to become an extremely wealthy young woman." He glanced down at the document he was holding. "Of course, Philippe inherits the majority of shares in Lafontaine Shipping, but Michelle will receive the remainder. There is also a clause that stipulates should one predecease the other, the surviving heir gets it all." Sonny whistled. "They're going to be one of the world's richest brother/sister duos, that's for sure."  
  
Perusing the information in front of him, Jason tried to keep his mind on the task at hand - finding and neutralizing Alexander Cranton. Somehow, his thoughts kept drifting back to Elizabeth and the life he hoped to share with her. Before they could make any plans, though, he had to eliminate this current threat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth spent the morning organizing her things in her new home. Home - she liked that word. That's what she wanted to have with Jason and it seemed like he wanted the same thing. He had cleared out some drawers for her and there was lots of closet space for her clothes. Jason's dress clothes certainly didn't take up much.  
  
In the spare room, she was setting up her art supplies. For the time being, she was going to use it for painting and her work for Chloe. As she went through her canvases, she came across her painting of "The Wind". Smiling, she remembered how connected it always made her feel to Jason, especially when he hadn't been around.  
  
Elizabeth took the painting with her and descended the stairs. She crossed the room and placed it on the mantle above the fireplace. Stepping back, she knew that this was where it belonged. She had painted it for Jason, kept it for him while he was gone, and now it was in its proper place.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted her musings. She went close and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Johnny, Miss Webber," he replied. "Your grandmother is here to see you."  
  
Opening the door, she said, "Thank you, Johnny, and please call me Elizabeth." She smiled warmly.   
  
He returned her smile and nodded. "All right, Elizabeth," he said and then stepped sideways to allow her grandmother to pass. "Mrs. Hardy." He nodded respectfully and returned to his post.  
  
"Gram," Elizabeth exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad to see you." She hugged her enthusiastically, before closing the door.  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth. I received your message about your move from the studio. What I don't understand is why?" Audrey said quietly.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. How was she going to explain everything to her overprotective grandmother? "You've been out of town for the last few weeks, Gram, and a lot of things have happened while you were gone." She took a deep breath and plunged in, "I broke up with Lucky and I'm with Jason now." She waited for the explosion.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth," she responded sadly. "I know that things weren't going well with Lucky, but to turn to Jason Morgan... You know how dangerous his lifestyle can be. How can you put yourself at risk like this?"  
  
"I love him," Elizabeth stated simply. "It's worth the risk to be in his life and have him love me." There was really nothing else she could say. She could never convince her grandmother that being with Jason didn't involve some danger, because it did. She just hoped her Gram could respect her choices.  
  
Audrey looked closely at her granddaughter and saw the truth in her eyes. Elizabeth was in love with Jason Morgan and nothing she could say would change that fact. Accepting the inevitable, she said, "I love you, Elizabeth, and I want you to be happy. I would choose differently for you, but love doesn't happen according to anyone's plan. Just please be safe."  
  
Tears in her eyes, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her grandmother and held her tightly. "Thank you for understanding, Gram. I will be careful and Jason is doing everything he can to protect me. I am happy, you know. Happier than I've ever been."  
  
Pulling back, Audrey said, "I'm really sorry I missed Chloe's Spring Fashion Show. I heard you were a great success. I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."  
  
"Thanks, Gram, and speaking of Chloe, I have to get to work soon." As she spoke, the cell phone Jason had insisted that she carry started ringing. She picked it up and said, "Hello."  
  
"Hi," Jason said softly. "I was just thinking about you and thought I'd check in. How is everything going?"  
  
Her heart fluttered the way it always did when she heard his voice. "Everything is fine. I spent the morning settling in and now my Gram is here."  
  
Knowing how unhappy Audrey probably was with Elizabeth's new living situation, Jason grew concerned. He hated being the cause of friction between Elizabeth and the only family she had in Port Charles. "Are you OK? I imagine she's pretty upset about us. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."  
  
"It's all right, Jason," she responded quietly. "I can't say she was thrilled at first, but she understands that we love each other and she accepts that I'm going to stay with you."  
  
Somewhat reassured, he replied, "I'm glad. I don't want to cause problems between you and your grandmother, Elizabeth. I know how much she means to you."  
  
"I love her, Jason, but I have to live my life my way and make choices that make me happy. And I can only be happy with you." Her voice trembled with emotion.  
  
Touched, Jason cleared his throat and responded, "I need you, too." He paused. "Elizabeth, there's something you should know. Alexander Cranton has dropped out of sight. Until we can find him, Sonny has added extra security. If you notice more people shadowing you, don't worry. They're our guards. And make sure that Johnny arranges a car for you to go to and from work, OK?"  
  
"Please try not to worry. I promise I'll follow all the rules. And Jason," she began.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Elizabeth looked around, she thought that everything was just the way she wanted it. The lights were low, soft music was playing, the candles on the dining room table were lit, and the wine was chilling. The dinner she had picked up on her way home from work was being kept warm in the oven and Jason would be home soon.  
  
As Jason entered the penthouse, it took his eyes a moment to become accustomed to the dim lighting. When he caught sight of Elizabeth, his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a halter-necked dress in deep violet that bared her shoulders and accentuated her curves. She looked incredibly sexy. He shrugged out of his jacket and approached her.  
  
"Hey," he said huskily. "What's all this?"  
  
The flicker of desire she saw in his eyes made her pulses race. "This will be our first dinner here together and I just wanted it to be special," she explained softly. "I didn't have time to cook so I picked up a really amazing lasagna from an Italian restaurant near work. I hope that's OK."  
  
"That sounds good." He let his fingers gently trail down her neck and across her bared shoulder. "You look beautiful."  
  
She shivered in awareness. His touch always affected her this way. She took his hand and led him to the table. "Come on. Let's eat before the food dries out in the oven."  
  
Elizabeth served the food and poured the wine. As they ate, they discussed the day and what they had done, while the current of electricity continued to run between them. When they had finished eating, Elizabeth stood and walked to Jason's chair, and asked, "Will you dance with me?"  
  
He followed her to an open floor space and took her in his arms. The music was soft and slow and he held her close to him as they swayed together. "Thank you for doing all this," he said. "I like coming home to you."  
  
Elizabeth's head was nestled under Jason's chin and his hands were stroking her back lightly. "I like it, too," she replied softly. Her arms were around his neck and she used them to pull her body up closer to his.  
  
Jason moved his head back slightly so that he could look into her eyes. There he saw the same need that he knew was reflected in his. He moved his hands up to cup the back of her head and leaned in to kiss her deeply, drawing from her a response that set his body on fire for her.  
  
Wordlessly, she pulled back, took his hand, and led him to the stairs. Without breaking eye contact, they entered the bedroom and became lost in each other. Together they had found the place where they belonged, where the outside world couldn't touch them. This was home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  



	23. Contact

Chapter 23  
  
The next day, Carly sat behind her desk going over a layout for the next ad campaign. It was turning out exactly the way she had envisioned it. She was proud of how successful Gia had become as the Face of Deception. It felt good to know that she had been right. Gia had that special something that caught people's attention and made them want to buy whatever she was selling. Deception's sales were through the roof, and Carly was gratified to know that she had played a key role in that success.  
  
When the phone began ringing, she picked up because she knew Elton was away from his desk. "Deception. Carly Corinthos speaking."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Corinthos," said Sonny smoothly. "I was just wondering if my lovely wife would have dinner with me this evening."  
  
Carly smiled. "Hello, yourself. I have dinner with you almost every evening."  
  
"Ah, but I'm talking about dinner out at a quiet, little restaurant - just the two of us. What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"I think I have a wonderful husband and yes, I would love to have dinner with you."  
  
"Good. I'll pick you up there after work." His voice lowered as he continued, "I love you, Carly."  
  
"I love you, too," she responded softly and hung up. She sat for a few moments with a silly grin on her face. He could make her feel things no other man ever had.  
  
When the phone rang again, she answered saying, "Hey, did you forget something?"  
  
"No, Mrs. Corinthos. I never forget anything, including when people interfere with things that don't concern them." The menace in the man's voice made Carly shiver apprehensively. "I have a message for your husband. Tell him to stay out of my business or he will pay dearly for it."  
  
Genuinely frightened, she said, "I don't know who you are, but my husband doesn't respond well to threats."  
  
"How rude of me. I should have introduced myself. My name is Alexander Cranton, and I don't respond well to people who get in my way. Now, I know that your husband wouldn't want anything to happen to you or your little boy, so he should take me very seriously."  
  
Now he had made her angry. "If you go near my son, I'll be the one to kill you," she said fiercely.  
  
He laughed. "I have always loved feisty women. Maybe we should get to know each other better," he insinuated. His voice becoming harder, he said, "Just give Mr. Corinthos the message. Stay out of my business or he'll suffer the consequences."   
  
A click told Carly that he had hung up. She stared at the phone for a minute, before calling, "Francis! I need you in here."  
  
When Francis entered, she said, "That man Sonny and Jason are so concerned about - Alexander Cranton. He just called here with a message for Sonny and it wasn't a pleasant one." Her voice shook slightly.  
  
Pulling out his cell phone, he dialled and waited. "Yeah, Sonny. It's Francis. You need to get to the Deception offices right away. Cranton just contacted Carly."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason arrived at Carly's office to find Sonny holding her close and whispering to her. He looked at Jason, his eyes revealing the torment he felt.  
  
"Hey," Jason said quietly. Carly turned to face him and he was struck by the combined fear and anger he saw there.  
  
"He threatened Michael, Jason," she said hoarsely. Tears shimmered in her eyes.  
  
Jason swore long and loud. "Do we know anything?"  
  
Sonny responded, "We tried to find out where the call came from, but he used some kind of blocking device. I did get some information that I was going to call you about, though. One of my guys traced one of Cranton's credit card purchases to a store outside city limits. He's gone to see what he can find out."  
  
Jason nodded. It was their first break. "At least it's something to go on." He paused, thinking. "I think I should go see Philippe again. Maybe if I push him, he'll think of something that will give us a clue to Cranton's whereabouts or what he'll do next." It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing.  
  
Sonny agreed. "Yeah. You go do that. I'm going to take Carly home. I'll call you later to let you know if anything comes of the credit card lead." He put his arm around his wife and led her to the door.  
  
"Carly," Jason called. "We'll get him."  
  
She smiled tremulously. "I know. Thanks, Jason." She turned and left with her husband holding her close.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason entered Sonny's penthouse that evening and asked, "Where's Carly?"   
  
Sonny took a long drink from the glass in his hand and answered, "She's up with Michael. She doesn't want to let him out of her sight right now."  
  
"I can understand that," Jason replied, swallowing the anger he felt. "Philippe did come up with something he hadn't told us. Cranton does have a weakness. He's a gambler. Philippe said horse racing is the one he can't stay away from."  
  
"Good. We can use that. I'll put men at all the local racetracks and wait to see if he shows up." He paused, thinking about the information. "So far the credit card purchase hasn't led to anything solid. My man is going to cover the surrounding area - asking questions, showing Cranton's picture. Hopefully he'll come up with a lead."  
  
Jason nodded. "OK. I'm going home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."   
  
As he approached his own door, Jason's one thought was of Elizabeth and how much he needed her right now. He walked in and took off his jacket.  
  
Elizabeth came out of the kitchen, took one look, and opened her arms for him. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"What is it, Jason?" she asked, concerned by the desperation she felt in his tight hold on her.  
  
"It's Cranton," he responded hoarsely. "He contacted Carly and threatened her and Michael."  
  
"Oh Jason. I'm so sorry." She led him to the sofa and took him back in her arms. They sat there a long time, just holding each other - giving and receiving comfort.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	24. Worry

Chapter 24  
  
Carly smiled as she watched Michael play in the sand at the park. He was digging with a shovel and using it to load his dump truck with dirt. Dropping them, he raced to the slide and climbed the ladder. He stopped at the top, turned and yelled, "Hey, Mama. Watch me slide down!"  
  
She replied, "I'm watching Michael."  
  
As he was about to sit down, a shot rang out, and he fell from the top of the slide. Carly screamed and ran to him. Turning him over, she saw the blood pouring from his chest, and she wailed, "Nooooo!" This couldn't be happening. She shook him slightly and said, "Michael. Talk to mommy, please!"  
  
"Carly!" She heard Sonny calling her name from a distance. "Wake up, Carly," he said as he shook her gently.  
  
Pulling herself from the abyss, Carly threw herself into her husband's arms and cried. "I was dreaming that someone shot Michael while he was playing at the park. He fell from the top of the slide and when I turned him over..."  
  
"Shhhh," Sonny said softly. "It was just a dream. Michael is fine and he is going to stay that way." He held her tighter and stroked her hair. He felt guilty that she was going through this and powerless to prevent the worry she was feeling. "I think we all need to stay home and have a family day today."  
  
Carly snuggled closer to him and answered, "I'd like that. I know we're going to be fine, Sonny. It's just... there was something about that guy's voice when he called me." She shivered. "It was just so cold and well, 'evil' is the only word I can think of to describe it."  
  
Sonny's jaw clenched in anger, but he kept his reply gentle. "I won't snow you, Carly. He is a thoroughly ruthless person, but Jason and I are going to make sure that he can't hurt you or Michael."  
  
When the phone began ringing, she pulled away and said, "You should get that. I'm going to go look in on Michael. I know he's probably still sleeping, but it will make me feel better just to see him." She smiled tremulously. She could see how concerned Sonny was. "I'll be OK."  
  
Sonny kissed her quickly and reached for the phone, watching his wife as she left the room. "Corinthos," he replied. "Yeah, I understand. I'll call Jason and get him to meet you." He hung up the phone and sat thinking. He picked it up again and dialled.  
  
The phone's insistent ringing roused Jason from sleep. He eased himself away from Elizabeth, who was curled up beside him, and reached for the phone. "Morgan," he answered quietly.  
  
"Sorry it's so early, Jason," Sonny said. "But Danny just called and he has a lead on Cranton. Do you think you could go meet him?"  
  
Jason could hear the tension in his friend's voice. "Sure. I can meet him. What's wrong, Sonny?"  
  
Sonny sighed heavily. "Carly is having nightmares about Michael being shot and I just feel so damned useless. I'm keeping them home today."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Jason said. He understood Sonny's frustration. He felt the same way. "I'll take care of whatever Danny has uncovered. You concentrate on Carly and Michael."  
  
"Thanks, Jason. Let me know what you find out."   
  
Jason placed the phone in its base and turned to find Elizabeth watching him.  
  
"Is everything OK?" she asked.  
  
"That was Sonny. We may have a lead on Cranton and he wants me to check it out." He reached out and pulled her up against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "He's worried. Carly is having nightmares about Michael being hurt."  
  
Elizabeth tightened her arms around him. "That's awful! Poor Carly. This can't be good for her - being pregnant and all. Is there anything I can do?"   
  
Jason ran his fingers through her hair and answered, "No. Not right now. Sonny is going to stay home with both Carly and Michael today. I wish I could stay with you but I need to arrange a meeting with the guy who found the lead on Cranton."  
  
She raised her head and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, Jason. Chloe and I have a busy day ahead of us, anyway. You go take care of this problem, and then we'll all sleep better."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you. Be careful today, OK?"  
  
"I will and that goes for you, too. Please be careful, Jason. I couldn't take it if anything happened to you." Her brow furrowed in worry.  
  
He reached out and smoothed the lines of worry with his fingertips. "I will be. I have more to live for than I've ever had before. Nothing is going to rob us of this chance we have together."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason pulled his bike up outside the diner where he had arranged to meet Danny. It was on the outskirts of town, close to the place where Cranton's credit card had been used. He entered the diner and looked around for his contact. When he spotted him at a back corner table, he joined him there.  
  
Danny was a nondescript sort of man. He was of medium height and build, with light brown hair and no distinguishing physical traits. This made him perfect for his line of work. He could effectively blend into his environment and track people without arousing suspicion. His light brown eyes, as unassuming as the rest of him, glowed with intelligence when he related his information.  
  
"I finally got to talk to the clerk at the store who processed Cranton's credit card purchase. She identified him from the picture Sonny gave me. He bought an expensive camera and some film. He told her he was a tourist and that he wanted to take pictures to show his family at home." He paused when Jason snorted, and then continued. "I canvassed the surrounding area and found a hotel clerk who rented him a room the same day he dropped out of sight."  
  
"Have you checked it out?" Jason asked.   
  
"No. I've been watching the hotel and there's been no sign of him. I thought you might want to check the room out yourself."  
  
"Let's go." Jason knew that it was too soon to hope that this would lead to Cranton's whereabouts. He seemed too smart to leave such an obvious trail.  
  
The hotel wasn't far and they reached it in less than ten minutes. As they approached the room assigned to their prey, Jason withdrew his gun and Danny followed suit. Using the key he had bribed the desk clerk to give him, Jason opened the door and entered quietly. He checked out the main room and then the bathroom, but it was empty. There were signs that someone had been there recently, but the drawers and closet were bare.  
  
Swearing, Jason put away his weapon and took out his cell phone. "Sonny, it's Jason. It looks like he was here, but we missed him."  
  
Sonny sighed wearily. "OK. Go over the place with a fine-toothed comb. If there's anything there, I want you to find it. Then, I need you to come back here, Jason. Something arrived that you really need to see."  
  
The bleakness in Sonny's tone alarmed Jason. "I'll be there as soon as we're done here. What do you want Danny to do?"  
  
"For now, have him watch the hotel. It's a long shot, but maybe Cranton will go back. I'll see you when you get here."   
  
Jason disconnected and took out some rubber gloves. He tossed a pair to Danny and said grimly, "We're going over every inch of this place. If he left any clues behind, we're going to find them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	25. Pledges

Chapter 25  
  
Elizabeth stood in front of Sonny's door, feeling uncertain about what she was about to do. Unable to concentrate at work, she had arranged with Chloe to finish up some sketches at home. She had stopped on the way to pick up something for Carly. She knocked and waited.  
  
Sonny opened the door and said quietly, "Hello, Elizabeth."  
  
She could see the lines of strain and fatigue in his face. "I don't want to intrude. I just wanted to drop something off for Carly. I remembered what she said the other night about craving chocolate so I picked up some mocha fudge ice cream on my way home. It's not much, but I wanted to help somehow and... " She shrugged and held out the bag she was holding.  
  
Sonny smiled. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."  
  
From inside the penthouse, Carly's voice could be heard. "Who is it, Sonny?"  
  
He turned and answered, "It's Elizabeth. She brought you something." He motioned for Elizabeth to come in.  
  
Carly looked up from where she was sitting on the sofa. Michael was leaning against her reading a book.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you," Elizabeth said. "It's just some ice cream that I thought might help with your chocolate cravings." The dark circles under Carly's eyes showed the toll that this mess was having on her.  
  
Smiling slightly, Carly responded, "Thanks, Elizabeth. It was very thoughtful of you. Why don't you stay and have some with us. Sonny said Jason should be here soon."  
  
"I'd like that." She handed the ice cream to Sonny who took it to the kitchen to dish out. "Hi, Michael. What are you reading?" she asked as she sat down.  
  
"It's a book about Africa," he replied, holding it up for her to see. "Jason gave it to me for my birthday. Some day, I'm going to visit there."  
  
Carly reached out and ruffled his hair. "Yes, you will, little man. For now, I want you to go wash your hands before you have your ice cream." She hugged him to her tightly before setting him on his feet. He scampered away.  
  
"Are you OK, Carly?" Elizabeth asked. "This must be very difficult for you."  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty hard right now. Sonny and I chose this life, but Michael, he's an innocent. What kind of person threatens an innocent child?" Carly's voice quivered in fear and anger.  
  
"I can't even imagine what you're going through," Elizabeth sympathized. "I know that it doesn't help much, but Sonny and Jason would both give their lives before they'd let anything happen to Michael."  
  
"I know," Carly responded softly.  
  
"Come and have your ice cream, ladies," Sonny called from the table just as the door opened and Jason entered.  
  
He was surprised to see Elizabeth there. "Hey," he said. "I thought you'd be at work."   
  
As she sat down at the table, she answered, "I couldn't concentrate so I brought some work home with me."  
  
Carly added, "Hi Jase. She also brought some ice cream for my chocolate fix. Do you want some?"  
  
He smiled at them. "No, thanks. I need to talk to Sonny." He motioned for his friend to join him on the other side of the room.   
  
Michael returned at that moment and ran to Jason. "Hey, Jason. Do you want to have some ice cream with us?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Jason crouched down and replied, "Not right now, buddy. Maybe later, OK?" He reached out and gave him a quick hug, and then Michael skipped over to the table.  
  
Standing, Jason spoke quietly to Sonny. "Danny and I went over Cranton's room from top to bottom. There wasn't much there, but we did find something in the garbage." He reached into his jacket and removed a crumpled paper. He handed it to Sonny and continued, "It's a racing form from the track close to the hotel. It's dated two days ago."  
  
"So we were close - and his addiction to racing might actually lead us to him. I have men at every track within a hundred mile radius and we'll widen it if we don't find him in the next few days."   
  
Jason could feel the tension emanating from his friend. "What was it you wanted to show me? You said something arrived that I should see."  
  
Sonny went to his desk and extracted an envelope. He handed it to Jason saying, "Carly hasn't seen these. She's worried enough as it is."  
  
Opening the envelope, Jason pulled out some photographs. They were of Michael playing in the park with Leticia. He swore and his jaw clenched in anger. An attached note read - Stay out of my business or next time I won't use a camera. "That son of a ..." Jason blew out a frustrated breath. "What do we do next?"  
  
"I don't like to do it," Sonny said sadly. "But I'm going to keep Carly from knowing about the photographs. She's under so much stress already. It can't be good for the baby. I'm going to stay close to her and Michael until we get this sick bastard. That leaves a lot on your shoulders, Jason. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's OK, Sonny," Jason reassured him. "You need to be here with Carly and Michael." He looked over at the table where three of the most important people in his life sat eating ice cream, talking, and laughing. "I'm going to get this guy, Sonny." Determination to protect those he loved was strong in his voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason walked Elizabeth across the hall and into the penthouse. Once inside, he pulled her to him and held her close. She returned his embrace, understanding his need for reassurance.  
  
"I have to go back out, Elizabeth," he said reluctantly. "We got close to finding him today, and I have to stay on top of it."  
  
She pulled back and responded, "I understand, Jason. The sooner you catch this creep, the sooner we can all get our lives back."   
  
He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "Yeah. That sounds good to me." He paused, looking deeply into her eyes. "After this is all over, let's take a trip somewhere. We can go anywhere you want."  
  
Smiling widely, Elizabeth replied, "You know where I want to go, Jason Morgan. You don't even have to ask."  
  
Returning her smile with interest, he said, "Yeah. I do know where you'd like to go and that's where I want to take you. Just let me get this mess cleaned up first."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that." She reached up and kissed him quickly. Releasing him, she stepped back and said, "You'd better go follow your leads, and I had better get busy on my sketches."  
  
Approaching her, Jason pulled her back into his arms and kissed her once more - very thoroughly. He walked to the door, turned, and said, "I'll see you tonight." He closed the door after him, leaving a breathless Elizabeth behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	26. Explosions

Chapter 26  
  
Two days passed with no further contact from Alexander Cranton, and Jason was having no luck finding him. He was at Sonny's reporting his lack of progress.  
  
"He hasn't shown up at any of the racetracks we've been covering and he hasn't been back to the hotel." Frustrated, Jason paced the living room. "I know he's planning something. I can feel it."  
  
Sonny sighed heavily. "All we can do is wait, Jason, and be as prepared as possible. By the way, Michelle has been spending a lot of time with St. Amant away from the building. I'm not sure how careful he is." He felt badly adding one more concern to Jason's already overloaded plate.  
  
"I'll check it out," he replied.   
  
When the phone rang, Sonny answered, "Corinthos." He pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out an exasperated breath. "Yeah, I understand. Someone will be right there." He hung up and explained, "There's been an explosion at the warehouse, Jason. I don't know how bad it is, but they want one of us down there right away."  
  
Swearing, Jason replied, "It must be Cranton. I'll go, Sonny. I'll call when I know more." He left quickly, feeling overwhelmed by his anger towards this man who had them jumping through hoops. Ten minutes. That's all he wanted. Ten minutes alone with Alexander Cranton and their current problems would be solved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Carly descended the stairs, she studied her husband carefully. She could see how the strain of the last week was affecting him. She could sense his feelings of helplessness and frustration, even though he tried to hide them from her. She wished she could take some of the burden from him.  
  
Sonny looked up and his expression softened. "Hey," he said softly. "Did you get any rest?" He took her by the hand and led her to sit with him on the sofa. Pulling her close, he ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her neck gently.  
  
"I did rest a little," she replied, snuggling closer to him. "Was that Jason's voice I heard?"  
  
"Yeah, but he had to go handle something at the warehouse. Can I get you some tea or some food?" he asked, hoping to distract her. The last thing he wanted was her worrying about this new development.  
  
Not wanting to push, she responded, "Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry. I could really go for a turkey on rye."   
  
Sonny kissed her once and said, "Turkey on rye it is." He stood and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Once he had left the room, Carly's expression became more serious. She was getting worried about Sonny's state of mind. He was trying so hard to shield her from worry that he was bottling up emotions he should be venting. This wasn't good for someone with Sonny's personality. Sighing deeply, she hoped that this situation would be over before any real damage was done to their lives.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the warehouse, Jason looked at the wreckage that had once been their building, and felt his anger increase towards Cranton. He hoped that no one had been inside at the time of the explosion.   
  
Coming up beside him, Lieutenant Taggert said, "Well, well, well. Another Corinthos/Morgan warehouse up in smoke. Maybe you guys should take it as a sign and not bother rebuilding this time."  
  
Jason clenched his hands and tried not to let Taggert get to him.   
  
"Nothing to say, Morgan?" the cop continued. "So who is after your territory this week? It's not Sorel. He's in prison. Any ideas?"  
  
"No," Jason answered shortly. The last thing he was going to do was share information with Taggert. They'd never find Cranton if the PCPD got involved.  
  
The lieutenant shook his head. "Talkative as ever. Tell your boss that cooperating with the police would get things resolved a lot faster. Do you think you can remember all that, Morgan? Or should I write it out for you?" He laughed as he walked away.  
  
Jason blew out a loud breath, forcing himself to calm down. As he stood there, he began to feel a tingling down his spine, like something was wrong. He tried to shake the feeling, but it persisted and grew stronger. Feeling slightly foolish, he dialled Elizabeth's cell phone number and waited. When no one answered and it went to voice mail, he started to get worried. He tried again with the same results. Jason ran to his bike, hopped on, and headed for the penthouse.   
  
When he stopped at a light, he quickly dialled Chloe's office and asked to speak to Elizabeth. Chloe came on the phone and said, "Jason, Elizabeth didn't show up for work this morning. I tried calling her but couldn't reach her. I hope everything is OK."  
  
"Thanks, Chloe. I'll get back to you." Jason felt like his heart was in his throat. He knew something was really wrong.  
  
Pulling up to the building, Jason parked his bike and ran to the entrance. He waited impatiently for the elevator and exited running when it reached his floor. Fumbling with his key, he hastily opened the door and called, "Elizabeth!" He ran upstairs and searched each room but she was gone.  
  
Running into the hallway, he practically yelled, "Johnny. When was the last time you saw Elizabeth?"  
  
"At about 8 this morning, when she left for work with Sam," he answered, concerned by the wild look in Jason's eyes. "What's wrong, Jason?"  
  
"She didn't make it to work and she didn't call in," he explained. "Call the driver who was supposed to take her to work. I'm going back downstairs to see if I can find anything."  
  
Exiting the building once again, Jason surveyed the area. He walked down the street slowly, observing everything. A broken bush about 10 blocks from the building caught his eye. Going to investigate, he pushed aside the branches, and crouched down. There was a body hidden amongst the greenery. Turning it over, Jason found himself looking at Sam, Elizabeth's guard. He was dead - two shots to the back of the head. And Elizabeth was missing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	27. Fear

Chapter 27  
  
After finding Sam's body, Jason looked a little farther down the street and found the car that was supposed to take Elizabeth to work. In it, he found the driver, who had received the same treatment as Sam - two bullets to the back of the head. Cranton meant business.  
  
The thought of his Elizabeth in the hands of that psychopath, made Jason's blood run cold. He felt the darkness of despair overwhelm him. This was his fault. If she weren't involved with him, Elizabeth would not have been a target.   
  
Shaking off his paralysing fear for her, Jason knew he had to think clearly if he wanted to be of any use to Elizabeth. He returned to his building and stopped outside Sonny's door to speak with Johnny.  
  
"Don't bother trying to contact Elizabeth's driver," he said. "I found him and Sam about 10 blocks from here. They're both dead. You'd better get a clean-up crew to take care of them."  
  
Johnny could sense the rigid control Jason was exercising over his emotions. "Was there any sign of Elizabeth?" he asked, already sure he knew the answer.  
  
"No." Jason's response was brief, stark.  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry, Jason. We'll find her," Johnny tried to reassure him.  
  
Jason just nodded and entered Sonny's apartment. Sonny took one look at his friend and knew something had occurred. "What is it, Jason?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Elizabeth didn't show up for work this morning and she didn't call. I found her driver and Sam not far from here. They're both dead - shot twice in the back of the head." The bleak tone of his voice and the raw fear in his eyes, struck Sonny hard. "He has Elizabeth, Sonny."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth fought her way through the drug-induced fog clouding her mind. Opening her eyes slowly, she tried to remember where she was and what had happened. When she tried to sit up, she winced as the throbbing pain behind her eyes increased.   
  
The room was small, dark, and almost empty. She had been lying on a folding cot that wobbled as she sat up fully. When the pounding in her head subsided slightly, Elizabeth forced herself to remember what had happened. She had been about to get into the car that was supposed to take her to work, when she had heard a noise behind her. Knowing that Sam was following her, she had turned to see what had caused the noise. Before she could get a good look, a hand holding a cloth had covered her nose and mouth. Within moments everything had turned black. That was all she could remember before waking here.  
  
"Now what, Elizabeth?" she thought to herself. She knew that it was only a matter of time until Jason discovered she was missing and came looking for her. As her head cleared even more, she realized that this must have something to do with Alexander Cranton. She hoped that he wasn't using her to set a trap for Jason.  
  
The door opened and her captor stepped in. "So you're finally awake. I hope you're finding your new accommodations to your liking, Elizabeth." Cranton's smile reminded her of the cobras she had seen on nature shows.  
  
Putting up her chin, she asked defiantly, "What do you want with me?" She was proud of herself for keeping her fear out of her voice.  
  
He laughed. "All in good time, my dear. Just make yourself comfortable." His hand on the doorknob, he paused and added, "And you won't be lonely for long. You'll soon have someone to keep you company." He closed and locked the door behind him.  
  
Elizabeth expelled the breath she had been holding and considered his words. Who else did he plan on bringing here? She was afraid she was going to find out very shortly. "Please be careful, Jason," she said softly to herself. She never doubted that he would come for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The atmosphere in Sonny's penthouse was fraught with tension. Carly could see and feel it emanating from both Sonny and Jason. They had been calling contacts and sending their men out to search for hours. So far, no trace of Elizabeth had been found. Carly could tell that Jason was close to the breaking point and she couldn't blame him.  
  
Sonny came over and joined her on the sofa. "Are you OK?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I think I should be asking you and Jason that question," she replied. "He's barely holding it together, isn't he?" She looked at her old friend with sympathy.  
  
"He's stretched pretty tight," Sonny agreed. He sighed loudly. "I feel so guilty, Carly."  
  
Glancing at him quickly, she asked, "Why would you feel guilty? What's happened to Elizabeth is horrible, but it's not your fault."   
  
"I know. I'm really worried about her, but the thing I feel guilty for is that I can't help being a little relieved that it's not you." Sonny's eyes shone with tears. "I know this is killing Jason, and yet, great friend that I am, I'm glad this monster doesn't have you." His voice cracked with the weight of his guilt.  
  
Carly's heart ached for him. She reached out and gently caressed his cheek. "That doesn't make you a bad person, Sonny. It makes you human. You don't think I'd feel the same way if he were to take Jason instead of you? Believe me, I would."  
  
When the tears slid down Sonny's cheeks, Carly took him in her arms and held him. She was relieved that he was finally letting out some of the emotions he had been bottling up for days. She knew he needed to express them or they would eat him alive.  
  
Burying his face in her hair, he whispered, "I can't live without you, Carly. Never leave me." He clutched her tightly to him.  
  
Her own tears starting, she answered, "I'm not going anywhere, baby. You're stuck with me for life."  
  
Jason, observing them from a distance, felt his chest tighten as he thought to himself, "Where are you, Elizabeth?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	28. Demands

Chapter 28  
  
Hours had passed since Jason's discovery of the guards' bodies and Elizabeth's disappearance. He felt so useless as he waited for information to trickle in. When his cell phone rang, he answered impatiently, "Morgan."  
  
"Jason, it's Ron." Ron was the guard assigned to Michelle. Jason had barely given her a passing thought that day. The voice continued, "I was tailing Miss Lafontaine and her friend, St. Amant. He was driving a new sports car and he sped off at a red light. I tried to keep up, but they lost me. I'm sorry, Jason."  
  
Jason closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Just what he needed - wasting manpower to find Michelle and her arrogant friend. "It's not your fault, Ron. Come on back and we'll try to figure something out."  
  
"What now?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Michelle and Justin ditched the guard. Ron tried to find them but couldn't. He's on his way back," Jason explained wearily.  
  
Sonny swore. "What were they thinking?" he asked forcefully.  
  
"They weren't," Jason answered. "I'm tempted to let them fend for themselves." He sounded disgusted by their stupidity.  
  
There was a knock on the door and it opened to admit a dishevelled Justin St. Amant. "They took Michelle," he stated loudly.  
  
"Who took Michelle?" Jason asked, already sure of the answer.  
  
"Two thugs. We were driving when suddenly a car pulled out in front of us and stopped, blocking our way. Once we had stopped, two men jumped out and approached our car. One of them struck me on the head with his weapon and, when I regained consciousness, Michy was gone." His voice shook with feeling. He looked from Jason to Sonny waiting for their reaction. "Why aren't you guys doing something?"  
  
"And what do you suggest we do?" Sonny asked softly, his eyes narrowed. "If you hadn't been so stupid and lost your guard, he could have followed and found out where they're holding them."  
  
Justin looked embarrassed. "I know I screwed up," he admitted. Realizing what Sonny had said, he continued, "Holding THEM? What do you mean?"  
  
Jason rubbed his hand over his face. "They have Elizabeth, too. And you can consider yourself damned lucky to be alive. Elizabeth's guards are both dead. Cranton must have sent some of his lackeys to grab Michelle, while taking care of Elizabeth himself. Bullets to the back of the head seem like his style."  
  
Paling visibly, Justin sat and put his head in his hands. "What have I done?"  
  
Ignoring him, Jason turned to Sonny and tried to make sense of this new development. "So what does he want with both Elizabeth and Michelle? I feel like I'm missing something - that it's right in front of me and yet out of reach." Jason was closer to losing control than he had ever been before.   
  
"He must have a plan, Jason," Sonny answered, sympathetic to his friend's pain. "Unfortunately, I think we're going to have to wait till he contacts us. He must be planning to use Michelle and Elizabeth as leverage."  
  
To Jason, waiting around for Cranton to contact them sounded like torture. He wanted to take action - do something to get Elizabeth back. A future without her was too bleak to contemplate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth awoke with a start, realizing that she must have dozed off. She didn't even know how long she had been here. Someone had left a cup of water inside the door and, after tasting a small amount to make sure it wasn't drugged, she drank thirstily.   
  
She stood up and stretched, then began pacing the confining room. To distract herself, she started visualizing designs for the summer collection. When she had tired of that task, she sat and let memories of her times with Jason flood her mind. He had been there for her so many times in the past - always putting her needs first. And she had wasted so much time with her waffling between him and Lucky, and then actually rejecting him in her fear of finding out who she was without Lucky. Elizabeth vowed that if she got out of this situation, she was going to make up for that lost time with Jason.  
  
The door opened and Alexander entered, pushing Michelle Lafontaine ahead of him. He had a gun pressing against her back. "Here is the companion I promised you, Elizabeth." He laughed and continued, "Isn't this amusing? Mr. Morgan's old lover and his new one as roommates - I can't wait for the fireworks! Maybe we'll find out whom he loves more. What do you think?"   
  
"I think you are the same pig you have always been," Michelle spat angrily. "What do you want from us?" There was a note of hysteria in her voice.  
  
Cranton reached out and caressed her cheek. "Ah, Mischa. At one time, I wanted you." He dropped his hand and his tone hardened. "Now all I want is what I can get for you. What do you think you're worth? Let's find out, shall we?"  
  
Keeping his weapon trained on them, he opened his cell phone and dialled. "Morgan," the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Mr. Morgan, this is Alexander Cranton and do I have a deal for you. I'm having a two for one sale and you're the lucky buyer."   
  
Jason's head snapped up and he motioned to Sonny that this was the call they'd been waiting for. "What do you want, Cranton?" he demanded.  
  
"You're a smart man, Morgan. I like that. First, I want the information that Philippe Lafontaine smuggled out of Paris." At Michelle's look of shock, he said, "Oh yes. I knew that he was alive. I've had men searching for him since he disappeared and we've traced him here. Second, I want the address to where you're hiding him - just in case my men can't find him. Third, I want you and only you to bring the information to the place I choose. If you're followed, I'll kill one of your women. I haven't decided which one yet. Maybe you have a suggestion."  
  
Jason closed his eyes and forced himself to get past the rage he felt. "How do I know they're not dead already?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"Now what fun would that be? All right. I'll let you talk to Miss Webber. She seems the more sensible of the two and she won't try anything foolish." He nudged Elizabeth with the gun and handed her the phone.  
  
"Jason," she said softly.   
  
Relief flooded him upon hearing her voice. "Elizabeth, are you all right?" he asked urgently.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. "He hasn't hurt me."  
  
"We're going to get you out of this," he promised. "I love you, Elizabeth."  
  
"I love you, too, Jason," she responded before Cranton grabbed the phone from her hand.  
  
Into the phone, he said, "Isn't that just so sweet. Now do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yeah, we do. Tell me where to meet you." Jason was holding on to his control by a thread.  
  
Alexander shook his head. "Not yet. When you have left the building and I am sure you haven't been followed, I will call you with the location. And Morgan - I will know if the information you're bringing is real or not. Don't even try to pass off some fake document or your lady love will pay the price." He disconnected.  
  
Cranton motioned towards the door. "Let's go, ladies," he said. "It's time to move to the place I have chosen to stage the final act in my little drama. It's going to be quite a finale."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	29. Plans

Chapter 29  
  
After his conversation with Cranton, Jason had explained the man's terms to Sonny. Together they had come up with a plan to provide backup for Jason without alerting their foe.  
  
"I need the disk that Philippe gave you, Sonny," Jason said as he was preparing to leave. "And what about the location of the safe house? What should I tell Cranton?"  
  
Sonny retrieved a disk from his desk and handed it to his friend. "This is a copy. I put the original in the safe. I think you should tell him the real location of the safe house and I'll make sure that Philippe is protected. If you give him the wrong address and he checks it out before we can move in on him, he could hurt someone in retaliation."  
  
What Sonny said made sense to Jason. "OK. I'd better go." He paused, looking at his friend. "If anything happens to me, I want you to look out for Elizabeth. Make sure she's all right, Sonny." His voice was hoarse with emotion.  
  
"You have my word, Jason," Sonny responded. "Just be careful and we'll get there as soon as we can."  
  
"Thanks, Sonny." With those words, he walked out the door.  
  
Carly, coming down the stairs, had witnessed his departure. "Is he going to be all right?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Sonny sighed. "I honestly don't know, Carly. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he gets out of this alive - along with Elizabeth and Michelle. But there are no guarantees."  
  
She walked up and put her arms around him, holding him close. "I know you'll watch his back. It's what the two of you do for each other."  
  
Kissing her quickly, he replied, "Yeah. He has certainly covered my ass over the years. Now I need to get busy covering his."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Elizabeth and Michelle were blindfolded on their trip to the new location, and guarded by two men with guns, as well as Alexander Cranton. Once they were inside, their blindfolds were removed.  
  
Elizabeth blinked furiously, trying to get her eyes to focus. It looked like they were in a motel room - and a not very maintained one at that.  
  
"Welcome, ladies. Please be seated," Alexander said. "I'm sorry the accommodations couldn't be more luxurious, but this room suits my plan. Now let's hope that your good friend Morgan knows how to follow instructions."  
  
As he turned to speak with his men, Elizabeth and Michelle looked at each other uneasily. "Jason will get us out of this," Elizabeth said, smiling tentatively at the other woman.  
  
"I know he will try, but he doesn't realize who he is dealing with. Alexander will never let us go," she asserted. "What I do not understand is why Jason did not tell me that he knew where Philippe was hiding." Her voice shook with feeling.  
  
"They were trying to protect you and your brother," Elizabeth explained. "They were afraid that if anyone found out he was alive, he would be in danger again."  
  
"You knew about this?" Michelle asked incredulously. "Jason told you and not me, Philippe's sister."  
  
"I happened to be there when he got the call," she responded. "He was so relieved that your brother was alive that it just slipped out."  
  
Returning his attention to his prisoners, Cranton said, "So, have you two found something in common to discuss? Oh, yes - Mr. Morgan." He sneered. "That should make an interesting conversation starter." His cell phone rang and he answered it. "Yes. Good." He disconnected and dialled.   
  
"Morgan," the voice stated.  
  
"I am glad to hear that you followed my instructions," Alexander said. "No one appears to be following you. Keep it that way. Now, do you know where the Lone Pine Motel is on Route 69?"  
  
"Yes," Jason answered.  
  
"Good. Come to room 12 and we'll go from there." Cranton closed his phone and turned to Elizabeth and Michelle. "Well, it appears that Mr. Morgan is on his way. It won't be long now ladies. We're about to have some fun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason headed his bike in the motel's direction. He knew that Sonny's guys were coming via an alternate route. This was made possible through the tracking device hidden in his boot. He also knew that they would have to keep their distance until Cranton was convinced that he was alone. In that time, a lot could happen. He hoped he could keep things under control until they got there.  
  
As the wind whipped by, it reminded Jason of all the times he had taken Elizabeth out on his bike. From their very first ride together, she had loved it. So many times while he had been away from Port Charles, he had been on his bike and wished she were there with him. Now he wanted the chance to spend his life riding with her, living with her, loving her. Without her, nothing had meaning - she was his life.  
  
Pulling up in front of the motel, Jason got off the bike and approached Room 12. He couldn't miss it with the two large men standing guard outside. They opened the door for him and followed him inside. Instinctively, he looked for Elizabeth. Their eyes met and held - love and longing evident in their gaze.  
  
"Well, Mr. Morgan," began Alexander. "Welcome to my party. If you'll just put your hands on your head, my man will search you for weapons. It's nothing personal. I'm sure you understand."   
  
When Jason complied, one of the guards began to pat him down - from his chest right down to his boots. He removed a gun that was tucked in the back of his jeans and a knife that was down the side of his boot.  
  
Cranton clicked his tongue. "Not very friendly, Mr. Morgan. Those aren't what I would call party favors. Well, now that all the key players are here - let the games begin."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  



	30. Revelations and Rescues

Chapter 30  
  
Sonny paced the penthouse restlessly while he waited for news about Jason. He had made sure that Philippe was well protected and had spoken to the men following Jason to verify that the tracking device was working. Now, all he could do was wait and that was killing him. Jason was like a brother to him and Sonny knew that the odds were against him in a situation like this.  
  
Carly descended the stairs having just given Michael his bath. She could clearly read the torment in her husband's face and identify with it. She didn't know how either one of them would handle it if anything happened to Jason. And she knew that Jason would be destroyed if anything happened to Elizabeth. Carly sighed.  
  
"Are you OK, Carly?" Sonny asked, concerned about her emotional state, especially with being pregnant. He drew closer to her and cupped her face with his hands. "I'm going to try to get Jason out of this alive."  
  
"I know," she responded softly. "I'm fine, Sonny. I'm just worried about him."  
  
Sonny's cell phone rang. "Corinthos," he answered. "Yeah, I understand. I'll be there shortly." He closed the phone and turned back to his wife.  
  
"Do you really have to go, Sonny?" she asked. "Couldn't someone else handle it?" She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want to see him putting himself in the line of fire.  
  
Sonny pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I have to do this, Carly. Jason went into a burning building to save my life. I need to be there for him this time. I'll wait to go in until my men give the OK."  
  
Holding him tightly, she said, "Promise me you'll be careful and not take any stupid risks." Her voice was hoarse and tears glimmered in her eyes.  
  
"I promise," he responded firmly. "I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her once and walked to the door. Pausing, he said, "I love you, Carly." And he was gone.  
  
Carly stood looking at the closed door. "I love you, too, Sonny."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at Jason. She could see the toll her disappearance had taken on him. He looked stretched to the breaking point.  
  
"Are you OK?" Jason asked quietly. He wanted more than anything to be able to cross the room, take her in his arms, and never let her go.  
  
"I'm fine, Jason," she responded softly. Seeing the longing she felt reflected in his face, Elizabeth took a step towards him.  
  
Alexander grabbed her arm and jerked her back to his side. "As touching as this little reunion is, we have business to discuss. Where is the information I requested, Mr. Morgan?"  
  
Jason's jaw and hands clenched in anger at Cranton's treatment of Elizabeth. He reached into his jacket and withdrew the disk. Tossing it to his enemy, he said, "It's all on there."  
  
While his guards continued to watch their hostages, Cranton inserted the disk into his waiting laptop and quickly perused some of its contents. "Excellent. This will make things a lot easier for me." Turning to Michelle, he said, "Your father thought he could outsmart me. Well, I enjoyed watching him pay with his life."  
  
Michelle gasped. "You bastard! My father was a wonderful man - something no one will ever say about you."   
  
He shrugged. "Ah, Mischa. I'll have money and power. What more could I want?" He turned his attention back to Jason, who had managed to move a little closer to Elizabeth. "That's far enough. Now I want Philippe Lafontaine's current location and I will be having it checked out before we are finished here."  
  
"He's in a house at 1121 Elm Drive," Jason replied, his voice flat and emotionless.  
  
Cranton motioned to one of his men. "Check it out. Make sure he's there - not that he will be for very long." The guard nodded and exited the room.  
  
Michelle was crying. "How could you, Jason? He will kill Philippe."  
  
"I didn't have a choice," he answered coolly. He needed to keep a clear head if he was going to get them out of this. To Cranton he said, "I did everything you asked. I think it's time you released the women. I'll be your insurance policy until you've made sure my information is accurate."  
  
Alexander smirked. "I would agree except I wasn't completely honest with you when I called. I wanted more than just the information you brought - useful as that may be. And you brought me everything I wanted without even knowing it."  
  
Jason knew he was toying with him, but he also knew that he had felt all along like he was missing something. It looked as if he was about to find out what it was.  
  
"Well... Can't you figure it out?" Cranton gloated. "I guess I'll have to lay it all out for you. What I really needed was the three of you together in this room."   
  
As he became more involved in his self-congratulatory tale, Jason was able to move even closer to Elizabeth. Soon he would be between her and Cranton, which was what he wanted.  
  
Alexander continued, "Think about it, Morgan. You had an important piece of information on that disk and it wasn't regarding Lafontaine's territory. It was his will. Come on. I'm sure you can figure it out," he goaded.  
  
Jason focused on what he was saying. Sonny had told him the terms of the will. Turning the facts over in his mind, he said, "Philippe inherits the majority of shares in Lafontaine Shipping and Michelle gets the rest. How does that help you?"  
  
"Ah, but what happens if Philippe dies? His shares go to Michelle and she becomes a very, very wealthy woman." Cranton's eyes were almost wild with excitement. "Now, what if, in some tragic quirk of fate, Michelle dies? Who inherits then? Could it be her devastated, estranged husband?"  
  
"But we're not married any more. We're divorced." Michelle sounded confused.  
  
Alexander laughed. "Oh, Mischa. Your father was an intelligent man and I will concede that he sabotaged his operation quite effectively to keep us from profiting from it. But he did make mistakes. He underestimated me and he trusted the wrong person. The judge who granted our 'divorce' had a price and I met it. The papers were never filed and he buried the proof that he had ever heard your petition. You are still legally my wife." He looked around, ready to be congratulated on his brilliance.  
  
The pieces were slowly falling into place for Jason, but there were still a few problems with this plan. "Philippe is still alive, so he would inherit if Michelle were to die. Also, if she were murdered, there would be inquiries and speculation that would hold up the inheritance for years," he pointed out.  
  
"But that's where you come in, Mr. Morgan. Thanks to your efforts, no one else knows that Philippe is alive. His body will never be found and it will be assumed that he was killed at the same time as his father. That leaves Michelle as sole beneficiary of the will." He paused for effect. "As for her being murdered, you are correct. I wouldn't be able to profit from my crime for a very long time. However, if my beloved wife were to take her own life, no one would suspect her grieving husband of foul play."  
  
Michelle turned pale. "No one would ever believe that I would kill myself. You will never get away with this."  
  
"Ah, my love. I hate to disagree with you, but when people learn the tragic circumstances surrounding your suicide, they will surely be convinced. You see, poor spurned Michelle will find her former lover and his new paramour together in a seedy motel and, after killing them in a fit of passion, she will be overcome with guilt and end her own life." He shook his head in feigned sorrow. "Such a tragedy. Naturally, I will be heartbroken. Of course, the suicide note that I commissioned from a truly gifted forger should seal the deal."  
  
Elizabeth had been listening in growing horror to the demented plan unfolding before her. She glanced quickly at Jason, wondering if these would be their final moments together. There were so many things left to say and do.  
  
Jason saw the fanatical light shining in Cranton's eyes and knew that he was beyond reason. Their only chance to get out of this was to stall for time - enough for Sonny's men to get there. He looked at Elizabeth and his chest tightened in fear for her. Trying to reassure her, he reached out and squeezed her hand.  
  
Returning his attention to Cranton, he said, "What I don't understand is why you made the threats against Sonny's wife and child. How did that fit into your plan?"   
  
Cranton grinned maliciously. "I wanted Corinthos distracted and it's common knowledge that the way to get to him is through his wife and kid. Once you're out of the way, he'll be that much easier to take down. My superiors will be very grateful to me for that. I also wanted your focus off Miss Webber and Michelle." He shrugged. "I didn't actually plan on killing the brat - unless you and your boss proved difficult. It was fun watching you squirm, though."  
  
Jason gritted his teeth. "You sick son of a ..." He took a step towards Cranton.  
  
Waving his weapon in Jason's direction, he said, "Temper, temper, Mr. Morgan. As much as I am enjoying our little game, I think it is time to enact the final scene. Hmmmm. With whom shall I begin?" he asked, before turning the gun on Elizabeth. "If I were the jealous lover, I do believe I would start with my replacement. Such a waste. You are a pretty, little thing, Miss Webber."  
  
As Cranton aimed his weapon at Elizabeth, Jason turned to face her and instinctively stepped in front of her. A searing pain in his back followed the gun's report. Falling forward onto Elizabeth, his last thought was of how much he loved her. Then everything went black.  
  
Elizabeth screamed and tried to cushion Jason's fall. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. As they slumped to the floor together, she cradled him in her lap. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose Jason. She didn't know how to go on without him. "Please don't leave me, Jason," she whispered.  
  
At that moment, the door burst open. Turning towards the sound, Cranton yelled, "No!!" Johnny quickly took aim and fired twice, while Francis took out the remaining guard. Michelle was sobbing in the corner.  
  
Johnny approached Cranton and felt for a pulse. Finding none, he turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Where was he shot?"  
  
She looked at him dazedly. "He stepped in front of me. Cranton meant to shoot me." Pulling herself together, she answered, "He shot Jason in the back."  
  
Johnny pulled a sheet off the bed and handed it to her. "Use this to try to stop the bleeding." He took out his cell phone and dialled. "Sonny, you need to get in here fast. Jason's been shot."  
  
As she held the sheet to his back, Elizabeth said softly in his ear, "Don't you die on me, Jason Morgan. I need you. Hold on for me. Do you hear me?! Hold on!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	31. Agony

Chapter 31  
  
Elizabeth sat in the General Hospital waiting room clutching Jason's leather jacket. It was covered in blood - his blood. The events of the last hour had passed in a blur. Within moments of Johnny's call to Sonny, he had arrived and taken charge. He had a doctor with him who had quickly concluded that Jason's injury was too serious for him to treat. He would need a surgeon and a hospital.  
  
During the trip to GH, Elizabeth had been vaguely aware that Sonny was trying to comfort and reassure her, but her focus had been centered on Jason. She had held his hand and talked to him quietly - begging him not to leave her. They had reached the hospital and he had been whisked away, all without his having regained consciousness.  
  
Now she sat, waiting to find out if the man she loved was going to live. Sonny, who had gone to call Carly and Emily, returned and took a seat beside her. "Are you OK, Elizabeth?" he asked, concerned by her pallor.  
  
"No. I'm not," she answered softly, tears stinging her eyes as she stroked Jason's jacket.  
  
Sonny reached over and covered her hand with his. "Jason is strong and determined. He's going to be all right."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Did you reach Carly and Emily?"  
  
"Yes. They'll be here shortly," he responded. "Can I get you anything, Elizabeth? Coffee or a soft drink?" Sonny wanted so much to be able to help her feel better, but he knew that the only thing that could do that was news that Jason was going to make it.  
  
"No thank you, Sonny." Her answer was quiet, but the voice inside her head was screaming that this wasn't fair. She and Jason had just found their way back to each other and they deserved a chance to have a future together. If someone didn't come soon to tell her how he was doing, she thought she might lose it.  
  
Suddenly, her grandmother was beside her. "Elizabeth," she said. "I just heard what happened. Are you all right?"  
  
Elizabeth threw her arms around Audrey. "Gram!" she cried. "I'm fine, but Jason was shot. He saved my life. I can't lose him, Gram." She let the tears come now that her grandmother was holding her.  
  
Audrey held her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I'm sure he'll be fine." She knew the words were meaningless, but it was breaking her heart to see her granddaughter in so much pain.  
  
Elizabeth saw Alan and Monica coming towards them. She stood to meet them, wiping her eyes. They looked worried. "Is there any news on Jason's condition?" she asked.  
  
Monica smiled sadly. "He's going to live, thank God, but his injury is serious. The bullet is lodged near the spinal column and it will be a very delicate surgery. The risk of permanent damage is significant."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was thankful that he wasn't going to die, but she knew Jason would hate it if he were permanently impaired. Opening her eyes, she smiled wanly. "Thank you for telling us. When will he have the surgery? Would I be able to see him first?"  
  
Alan gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but they're already prepping him. You won't be able to see him until he's back in the recovery room. It could be hours. Why don't you go home and get some rest? We can call you when it's over."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Thank you, but I want to stay and be here when he comes out of surgery. I know this must be difficult for you both, but Jason is strong. I know he's going to beat this." She said it out loud as much to convince herself as them.  
  
"I'm going to observe during the operation," Monica explained. "As soon as it's over, I'll come and let you know how it went." She reached out and took Elizabeth's hand. "We haven't had the chance to see you in a while, but we did hear about you and Jason. I just wanted you to know that we're very happy that he has someone as warm and loving as you in his life. I know he'll have more strength to get well simply because of his love for you, so thank you."   
  
By this time, both Elizabeth and Monica were crying. "I'm the lucky one," Elizabeth said hoarsely. "Jason has brought so much to my life that I can't imagine it without him. I need him."  
  
While they stood gripping each other's hands, Emily entered the room and asked frantically, "Is Jason OK?"  
  
Monica turned to her and said, "I have to go prep for surgery. I'll let your father and Elizabeth explain everything." With that, she left the room.  
  
Emily looked to her father. "Tell me, Dad. Jason's going to be fine, right?"  
  
"Jason is going to live, Em, but he has a bullet lodged near his spine. Removing it without causing permanent damage is tricky. The surgeon performing the operation is one of the best in the country and I'm fairly confident that Jason will pull through just fine." He gave her a quick hug. "I'm going to go check on how things are going. I'll be back soon." He departed, with Sonny, who had been quiet during the discussion. He explained that he was going to see if Carly had arrived yet.  
  
An uneasy silence followed. "Hey, Em," Elizabeth said softly. They hadn't talked in quite a while and Elizabeth knew that Emily still harbored some ill feelings towards her for what she had done to Jason. "Do you think we could talk?"  
  
Emily looked at her. "Yeah, I guess so. Do you know how this happened to Jason?"  
  
"Yes, I do. He was protecting me," she explained sadly.  
  
"Just like always. Geez, Elizabeth, haven't you done enough to hurt him?" Emily's voice was hurt and angry.  
  
Elizabeth winced. "I know how much I've hurt him. Amazingly, he still loves me and I love him. Jason has forgiven me, Emily. Do you think you could, too?"   
  
Emily searched her estranged friend's eyes and saw the truth. "Oh, Elizabeth. I've missed you. I'm sorry I held on to my grudge for so long. I just didn't want to see Jason get hurt again." She reached out and hugged her.  
  
"I know. I'm glad we can get past this because I plan on being in your brother's life for a long time." Elizabeth pulled back and smiled. "Forever, if he'll let me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	32. Waiting

Chapter 32  
  
Sonny met Carly as she was exiting the GH elevators near the waiting area.  
  
"How is he?" she asked urgently.  
  
Sonny took her hands and answered, "According to Monica, he's going to live, but the bullet is lodged near his spine and it sounds like the surgery is tricky." He paused. "There could be permanent damage, Carly."  
  
She threw herself into his arms and cried, "Oh Sonny. Jason would hate that."  
  
"I know. But if sheer strength of will counts, then Jason will beat this." He held her closely and thought about his friend. "If we'd only gotten there a little sooner, none of this would have happened."  
  
Carly pulled back and looked him in the eye. "This is not your fault. It's that lunatic Cranton's. If you hadn't gotten there when you did, they would all be dead."  
  
Grateful for her support, Sonny said with satisfaction, "Cranton won't be causing any more problems for anyone."  
  
"Good," she responded fiercely. "I don't think anyone will be grieving his loss. So how is Elizabeth? This must be awful for her. First, she's kidnapped by a psychopath and then Jason gets shot." Holding up a bag, she continued, "I brought her some clothes like you asked."  
  
"She's hanging in there, but this has been pretty rough on her. She's in the waiting room with Emily." He released her and said, "Why don't you take that in to her and I'll go try to find some half decent coffee for everyone."  
  
She kissed him quickly. "Make mine decaf." She turned and entered the waiting room. Emily and Elizabeth were standing close together, talking quietly. Carly wasn't sure how welcome she would be. "I don't mean to intrude, but I brought Elizabeth some clothes. Sonny asked me to go to your place and get them. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Elizabeth looked down at what she was wearing and realized that she was covered in dried blood. "I didn't even notice," she said shakily.  
  
Carly went closer and held her arm in support. "Hey, there. Don't lose it now. Sonny says you've been holding it together really well. You know Jason is not going to give up now that he's finally got you in his life." She smiled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Carly?" Emily asked suspiciously.  
  
Elizabeth touched her arm. "It's OK, Em. Carly was just trying to help." Turning to Carly, she smiled and said, "And she did. Thanks, Carly - for what you said and for bringing my clothes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a change of clothes and a wash in the hospital bathroom, Elizabeth felt a little more human. She returned to the waiting room to find Sonny and Carly talking quietly. When he saw her come in, Sonny stood and motioned to the cups on the table.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth. I got some coffee at a nearby coffee shop, if you want some. I wouldn't recommend the stuff they sell here. It's pretty bad." He smiled lopsidedly.  
  
Approaching them, she picked up one of the cups. "Thanks, Sonny." She took a sip and returned his smile. "Mmmm. This is really good. Just what I needed."  
  
At that moment, Lieutenant Taggert entered the room. "Someone from the hospital called to report a shooting. From what I understand, the victim is Morgan. So Sonny, who is trying to take you down this week? Is it the same person who blew up your warehouse? Did Morgan go after him and get himself shot for you?"  
  
"How dare you?" Carly exclaimed. "Jason is in surgery fighting for his life and you have the nerve to harass my husband!"  
  
Touching her arm gently, Sonny said, "It's OK, Carly." He turned his attention to Taggert. "This had nothing to do with business, lieutenant. A man named Alexander Cranton, kidnapped Elizabeth and a friend of ours, Michelle Lafontaine. Jason went to the motel room because Cranton threatened to kill them if he didn't."  
  
Taggert snorted. "You really expect me to believe that this had nothing to do with your business. Why would this Cranton kidnap Elizabeth and the other woman and ask Morgan to meet with him, if it wasn't about business?" His disbelief was obvious in his face and tone of voice.  
  
Suddenly Elizabeth spoke up. "I think I can answer that question," she offered quietly. She took a deep breath and stiffened her resolve, knowing that to help Jason and Sonny she would have to tell less than the whole story. "Sonny is telling the truth. Cranton confessed everything to us. He took me and Michelle so that Jason would come after us and we would all be in a setting that suited his plans." She looked directly at Taggert. "It's a fairly long story, but if you want to know what really happened, I will tell you."  
  
"Of course I want to know what happened, Elizabeth, but I also know that you would do anything to protect Morgan and Corinthos," he responded impatiently.  
  
"I will tell you the truth and I think I can prove it to you," she said firmly. "Have you heard of Lafontaine Shipping?" When he nodded, she resumed her tale. "Michelle Lafontaine's father died recently and she and her brother inherit the entire fortune. She had been married to Alexander Cranton, but had divorced him - or so she thought. He told us that he had bribed a judge to bury any evidence of the divorce so that they could still be legally married. He knew that Jason and Michelle had been involved for a while, but that it had ended and Jason was with me now. His plan was to make it look like Michelle found us in a motel room and, in a jealous rage, killed us both. Then, feeling remorseful, she would take her own life. He would inherit her fortune and play the part of the wronged husband. He was about to shoot me, when Jason stepped in between us." Her voice quivered as she remembered the horror of that moment. "He saved my life."  
  
Taggert considered what she had told him. "That's an interesting story, Elizabeth, but I don't see how you can prove it. I still see this as related to Corinthos' business." He shrugged.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes became steely. "There is proof. Of course, that's only if you're actually concerned with the truth and not just with pinning something on Sonny and Jason." She paused. "If you seach his belongings, I think you'll find a forged suicide note that he gloated about buying. Also, if you speak with Michelle Lafontaine, I believe she'll back up my 'story'."  
  
Entering the room at the end of Elizabeth's speech, Michelle responded, "I certainly will. Alexander Cranton was a monster who admitted to killing my father and to planning my suicide along with Jason and Elizabeth's murders. He desperately wanted my inheritance and he went to great lengths to get it." She sniffed disdainfully. "Any other questions?"  
  
Faced with corroborating testimony, Taggert was forced to back down. "All right. I'll accept this - for now. But I will be keeping an eye on all of you." He aimed this last shot at Sonny and then walked out.  
  
Elizabeth sat down before her shaky legs gave out on her. She was feeling a delayed reaction to facing down Taggert.  
  
Sonny went closer to her and said, "Thank you, Elizabeth. Without you telling him what you did, he would have been all over Jason and me."  
  
Carly sat down beside her. "You were great, Elizabeth. Taggert didn't stand a chance."  
  
Elizabeth smiled wanly. "Thanks, but having Michelle back me up really convinced him." She glanced at the other woman and noticed that she was with a handsome blond-haired man she didn't recognize.  
  
Sonny went to shake his hand. "Hey, Philippe. How does it feel to be out and about again?" he asked.  
  
While they talked quietly, Carly stayed with Elizabeth. "Are you really OK?" she asked in concern. Elizabeth was very pale and was shaking slightly.  
  
"You were right, Carly," she said suddenly.  
  
Carly laughed a little. "That's not something I hear very often. What are you talking about?"  
  
Elizabeth looked her way and responded, "Remember last year in the park? When you said I didn't have the guts to go after what I wanted and that I'd regret it? You were right. I did want Jason and I was afraid to take what he was offering. And I do regret the time I wasted." Tears filled her eyes.  
  
Carly felt tears clog her own throat. "Yeah, well, I've also been wrong about you." When Elizabeth looked surprised, she continued, "I said you weren't brave enough for Jason. I was wrong. What you just did for Jason and Sonny with Taggert took a lot of courage. I told Jason this, but I should have told you - sticking by Lucky and helping him through the brainwashing showed strength and loyalty." She gave a watery chuckle. "Listen to us. We'll soon be weeping all over each other."  
  
Elizabeth giggled, but stopped abruptly when reality returned and the gravity of the situation came crashing in. "I can't lose him," she whispered.  
  
"You won't," Carly stated firmly. "You and Jason are going to get your happy ending. Hey, if it can happen for me, it will certainly happen for you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  



	33. Relief

Chapter 33  
  
The hours crept by slowly for those who awaited news of Jason's surgery. Elizabeth felt like she was wound so tightly she might suddenly unravel and lose control. When Monica finally entered the room, she stood and asked anxiously, "How is he?"  
  
Monica grasped her hands and answered loudly enough for everyone to hear, "The surgery went extremely well. It was delicate, but Dr. Grimaldi was able to remove the bullet and repair the damage without injuring the spinal chord. Now there is some swelling in the spinal area, but that's to be expected with this type of injury. With a little physiotherapy, Jason should make a full recovery."   
  
Everyone in the room gave a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"Can I see him now," Elizabeth asked earnestly, as she wiped happy tears away. She needed to see with her own eyes that Jason was going to be fine and she wanted to be there when he woke up.  
  
Monica nodded. "He should be arriving in recovery very shortly, but he probably won't be waking up for a while."  
  
"That's all right. I just want to see him," Elizabeth said and followed Monica out of the room.  
  
Carly sat and covered her face with her hands. He was going to be fine. She let the emotions she had been holding back spill over and she cried. Sonny sat beside her and held her, understanding her feelings of relief. He stroked her hair gently. "Everything is going to be all right," he whispered.  
  
Wiping her eyes, she laughed unsteadily. "I know. I'm so glad, Sonny. Maybe it's being pregnant, but I feel a little unbalanced right now."  
  
He grinned, showing her his dimples. "So what's so unusual about that?" He kissed her quickly.  
  
She hit him playfully on the arm and responded, "Hey! That's the mother of your child you're speaking to buddy."  
  
"I know," he said softly, reaching out to caress her cheek.  
  
At that moment, Chloe entered the room. "How is Jason doing?" she asked urgently, looking to Sonny and Carly for the answer.  
  
"He's going to be fine," Sonny answered. "He just got out of surgery."  
  
"Thank God," she breathed. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to the person behind her. "Philippe," she whispered in shock. "I was afraid you were dead."  
  
He reached out to steady her and gave her his slow, sexy smile. "Hello, Chloe. Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated. I heard that you lived here now. You're as beautiful as ever. I missed you."  
  
Chloe blushed. "Are you sure you're French and not Irish. That sounds like a touch of the blarney to me." She sounded a little breathless.  
  
Philippe's look and tone of voice became serious. "Just give me a chance and I'll prove it to you." He kept his eyes locked with hers. He had fallen in love with Chloe Morgan years ago, but had been too foolish to do anything about it. Fate was giving him another chance and he was going to take it.  
  
Chloe was at a loss for words. He sounded like he meant it, but with Philippe sometimes it was hard to tell when he was sincere. "We'll see," she replied quietly. When he smiled, she felt the flutter in her stomach and the weakness in her knees that he could always cause. She had a feeling that she was going to have trouble resisting him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth sat beside Jason's bed in the recovery room. When she had first seen him lying there so still, she had been worried about how pale he looked. Monica had reassured her that it was normal. Now she held his hand and talked softly to him. She reminded him of times they had shared and places they still wanted to go. She stroked his face and told him how much she loved him - how much she needed him in her life. Eventually, she fell asleep with her head resting beside him on the bed.  
  
Jason fought his way through the lingering effects of the anaesthetic. He felt sluggish and disoriented. Looking around, he recognized the trappings of a hospital room. What had happened and why did his body feel like lead? When he stretched out his hand, it touched someone else's. It was Elizabeth. His chest tightened as his memories came rushing back. His Elizabeth had been in the hands of a cold-blooded killer. He remembered Cranton taking aim at her and then nothing else. He reached out and gently touched her silky hair.  
  
Suddenly awake, Elizabeth raised her head and looked at the most precious thing she'd ever seen - Jason's beautiful blue eyes open and looking at her. "Hey," she said with a big smile. "Welcome back."  
  
"Elizabeth," he croaked and then stopped. His throat felt like it was full of cotton. She quickly poured him a glass of water and held it for him to drink. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Thanks. Are you OK? What happened with Cranton?"  
  
She sat on the side of his bed and laced her fingers with his. "Do you remember him telling us that he was going to kill us?" When he nodded, she continued in a voice husky with emotion. "He was about to shoot me and you stepped in between us. You were shot in the back. You saved my life, Jason." Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered her fear for him.  
  
He squeezed her hand. "Hey, it's OK. As long as you're all right, that's all I care about."  
  
Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him gently. "I was really scared for you, Jason, and for myself because I couldn't face losing you. I need you in my life. You know that right? I love you so much."  
  
"I feel the same way, Elizabeth. When I realized that Cranton had taken you, I felt like someone had taken a knife and cut out my heart." He reached up to wipe away some tears from her face. "I don't have a future without you. It would just be one empty day following another. Never leave me." He winced in sudden pain.  
  
Concerned, Elizabeth said, "I should call Monica or a nurse to check on you. I should have done it as soon as you woke up."  
  
Jason gripped her hand a little tighter. "Just wait. I wanted to ask you what they had to do to me." When she hesitated, he said, "Please, Elizabeth. I would rather hear it from you."  
  
She sighed. "Monica said the bullet was lodged near your spine and the surgery was difficult, but you will make a full recovery. There will be some swelling, and I would think pain, for a while, though." Elizabeth cupped his cheek with her free hand. "I am just so grateful that you're alive."  
  
Jason turned his head and kissed her palm. "So am I, because I get to spend that life with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	34. Living and Loving

Chapter 34  
  
The next few weeks were difficult ones for Jason. He hated being in the hospital and being dependent on others. Elizabeth was the only one who could soothe his exacerbated feelings and encourage his cooperation with the physiotherapist. The swelling around his spinal column had gone down and he was making excellent progress walking without pain.  
  
The day that Jason could go home had finally arrived and he waited impatiently for his discharge papers. Sonny and Elizabeth were both in his room trying to keep him calm.  
  
"I know you're anxious to get going, Jason," Sonny said. "I'm sure Monica will be here soon."  
  
Jason shoved his hand through his hair. "It's just that I hate this place. I can't wait to get out of here."  
  
Elizabeth caught his hands and held them. "We know this is hard. You've done so well with all of this. It won't be long now, and then I'll take you home and spoil you." She grinned impishly.  
  
Relaxing somewhat, Jason pulled her closer and gave her a slow, sexy smile. "I can hardly wait."  
  
When Sonny chuckled, Elizabeth blushed and said, "Jason!"  
  
Carly entered the room and went to stand beside her husband. "Hey guys. So today's the big day, Jase." She seemed excited.  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah, if they'll ever come with my discharge orders." Noting that she was holding something, he asked, "What's that, Carly?"  
  
She smiled widely. "It's a sonogram of the baby. I just came from there." Turning to face Sonny, she held it out. "So, Daddy. Do you want to see your baby?"  
  
Speechless, Sonny took the paper and looked at it in awe. Tears welled in his eyes. This was his child - his and Carly's. Their love had created this new little person.  
  
Understanding exactly what he was feeling, Carly wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead against his. "It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said hoarsely. "Besides you, of course."  
  
Elizabeth could feel tears start in her own eyes. "Could we see it?" she asked softly.  
  
Sonny handed it to her and said, "That's my little girl. Isn't she a beauty?"  
  
Carly laughed. "You don't know it's a girl. We decided we wanted to be surprised, remember?"  
  
Sonny grinned, showing his dimples. "It's a girl. I know it."  
  
Jason stood behind Elizabeth and put his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder to get a good look at the sonogram. "I think you're going to have to explain it to me," he said. "It doesn't look like a baby to me."  
  
They all laughed. "I'll try," Elizabeth offered. "See this shape." She traced the outline of the body. "That's the baby. Sonograms aren't like actual photographs. They just let the doctor see that things are fine and they can pinpoint a due date fairly accurately."  
  
Looking up, Jason asked, "When is the baby due?"  
  
Carly answered, "In four-and-a-half months. She or HE will be a late summer baby."  
  
At that moment, Monica entered carrying a file. "I'm finally here with the discharge papers. Sorry it took so long." She looked at her son and was thankful that he'd made such a full recovery.   
  
Jason took them and said, "Thanks, Monica - for everything. I know I haven't been the best patient. I do appreciate how much easier you've made my stay." For some reason, even though he didn't remember her from before the accident, he felt connected to Monica - just like he did to Emily and Lila.  
  
Monica smiled. "You're welcome, Jason. I'm just glad that you're going to be fine. Come by soon to see Lila and bring Elizabeth with you. I'll make sure Edward is out of the way."  
  
He reached out and hugged her. "Thank you." His voice was quiet.  
  
She held him close, tears in her eyes. "I love you, Jason," she whispered and then said, "Now you'd better get out of here before we decide to keep you another night."  
  
"I have a car outside," Sonny volunteered. "Let's all go home." He put his arm around Carly and led the way.  
  
"Good-bye, Monica," Elizabeth said softly. "We'll come by soon."  
  
"Good-bye," she responded. "We'll look forward to it. Bye, Jason."  
  
"Bye, Mom," he replied, smiling. He took Elizabeth's hand and laced his fingers with hers. They walked out together, leaving a surprised and happy Monica behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonny and Carly arrived home to find Michael anxiously waiting for them. "Is Jason OK?" he asked. "Can I see him?"  
  
They sat down on the sofa and Sonny pulled Michael up on his lap. "Jason is fine, buddy, but he's really tired from the trip home and he needs to rest. We'll go see him tomorrow," he explained.  
  
Michael sighed. "OK. I guess I can wait till then." He snuggled back into Sonny's arms.  
  
Carly smiled. It always warmed her heart to see her two men bonding. "Hey, little man. I have a picture of the baby in mommy's tummy. Would you like to see it?" She opened her purse and took it out.  
  
Excited, Michael answered, "Sure." With a puzzled expression on his face, he turned the sonogram every way possible and finally said, "It's pretty funny looking."  
  
She chuckled. "Yeah, well your sister or brother has a lot of growing to do still. By the time she's born, she won't look so funny."  
  
Sonny grinned. "She?" he said mischievously. "You think it's a girl, too, don't you?"  
  
"No. I think you're rubbing off on me. That's all. Actually, boy or girl, it doesn't matter. He or she will be part of our family." Carly leaned over and kissed Michael and then Sonny. "I love you," she said huskily.  
  
"I love you, too," Sonny responded and pulled her closer so that the three of them were touching. He placed his hand on her stomach and felt the baby move. His heart overflowed with the love and joy he felt with them - his family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth helped Jason up the stairs and into bed. By the time they reached the bedroom, he was leaning fairly heavily on her. The trip home had tired him more than he thought it would.  
  
She placed several pillows behind him and made him as comfortable as possible. "Can I get you anything?" she asked. "Something to eat or drink? Maybe some soup," she suggested teasingly.  
  
"No. All I want is you here beside me," he replied and moved over to make room for her. She climbed in and snuggled against him, careful not to hurt him.   
  
With her head on his chest, Elizabeth could hear the steady beat of his heart and it reminded her of how close she had come to losing him. She wanted to stay here like this with him forever. "I missed you," she said softly. "It was lonely in this big bed without you. You're going to think I'm silly, but I started sleeping in one of your shirts. It made me feel closer to you."  
  
Touched, Jason placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head so he could see her face. "That's not silly. I missed you, too. I had a hard time sleeping without you. I don't want to be apart from you again. Wherever I am, I want you there, too." His voice was husky and full of need.  
  
Elizabeth reached up and caressed his face. "I want that, too, Jason. I love you."  
  
"I love you, Elizabeth." Jason leaned in and kissed her gently and then with increasing intensity.   
  
She responded passionately, longing for him overwhelming her. Before she was completely swept away, she forced herself to pull back. "What about your back, Jason?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied. He smoothed the hair back from her face - the face of the one so precious to him, that he couldn't picture his life without her in it. "Let me love you, Elizabeth."  
  
Reassured, she answered, "Always, Jason. Never stop loving me." When he recaptured her mouth in a searing kiss, she gave herself up to the flame that burned away the past and forged an unbreakable bond for the future.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  



	35. Epilogue

Epilogue - Six months later...  
  
Elizabeth stood on the balcony of the hotel room overlooking the Mediterranean Sea and the Gulf of Naples. The view was breathtaking. In the three weeks since they had come to Italy, Jason had shown her sights she had only imagined before this trip - the Rialto Bridge from a gondola on the Grand Canal in Venice, the statue of David by Michelangelo at the Accademia in Florence, Da Vinci's 'Last Supper' at the Santa Maria delle Grazie in Milan, Michelangelo's 'The Creation of Adam' at the Sistine Chapel in Rome. She was still in awe of the legendary artwork she had seen.  
  
And then there were the sultry Italian nights. Evenings spent sampling incredible native cuisine in intimate, little restaurants, and making love under magnificent starry skies with warm sea breezes caressing their heated skin. Falling asleep in each other's arms and waking to begin another day exploring the wonders of Italy.  
  
Particularly memorable for Elizabeth, was the visit to the glassblowers in Venice. Jason had remembered her wish to obtain a vase made from the same deep red glass as the piece he had given her for Valentine's Day - the one she had destroyed. They would take the vase home and treasure it as a symbol of the obstacles they had overcome to be together.  
  
Now they were staying on Capri Island. Just this morning, they had gone by motorboat to view one of the most spectacular sights Elizabeth had ever seen - the Blue Grotto. It was so inspiring she had rushed back to their room to paint her impression of it. Jason had gone out on a mysterious errand several hours ago, and she hoped he would return soon so they could watch the sun set on the Mediterranean together.  
  
The one thing they hadn't been able to see was the Palio in Siena. They had taken the trip too late in the year to experience it, but they hadn't wanted to leave Port Charles before the birth of Sonny and Carly's baby. Jason promised that they would attend next year instead.  
  
Thinking about the Corinthos' baby made Elizabeth smile. Sonny had been proven right. It was a girl and they named her Abigail, meaning 'source of joy', because she was theirs. They called her Abby for short and she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger already. Carly was revelling in her 'new mother' role. She felt she had missed those special early moments with Michael so she planned to enjoy every second of this stage with Abby. When asked what he thought of his baby sister, Michael had replied, "She's all right, I guess, but I still think she looks funny."  
  
As for the Corinthos' houseguest, Michelle Lafontaine, she returned to Paris with Justin St. Amant as soon as Taggert had found Cranton's forged suicide note and verified her story. According to Chloe, Michelle was finally giving Justin a chance to win her heart.  
  
Philippe Lafontaine had been able to leave the 'organization' through Sonny's efforts on his behalf. The disk he had smuggled in from Paris had, in a sense, bought his way out and had helped Sonny's allies regain control of the territory involved. After this situation was resolved, Philippe had remained in Port Charles and pursued Chloe relentlessly. He had finally convinced her that he was serious about spending his life with her. When he decided to move Lafontaine Shipping's head office to New York, Chloe chose to open an office for Chloe Morgan Designs there as well. That left Elizabeth in charge of the Port Charles branch - with the possibility of a full partnership someday.  
  
Nikolas and Gia were doing well. Gia continued to be successful as the FOD and Nikolas had finally accepted his role as head of the Cassadine holdings. He was doing new, creative things with his inheritance and he had Stefan's full support. From Nik, Elizabeth had learned that Lucky had chosen to remain in Europe running one of Luke's investments and that he had met someone. She really hoped he was happy.  
  
Elizabeth's musings were brought to a halt when she heard the hotel room door open. Just thinking about Jason could still make her heart flutter in anticipation. Her love for him grew deeper and stronger every day. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.  
  
"So did you do whatever it was you had to do?" she asked curiously.  
  
Jason smiled. He knew she was dying to know what his errand had been. "Yeah. I did. So how did the painting go?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"It went fine, but I haven't captured the exact blue of the grotto yet. Oh look, Jason. You made it back in time for the sunset," she said excitedly. She sighed. "The light really is different in Italy. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Looking at the beauty of the sun setting over the Mediterranean, Jason answered, "Not as beautiful as you." He dropped his head and kissed her neck lingeringly.  
  
She shivered and turned to face him, placing her arms around his neck. "You sure do know how to make a girl feel good, Mr. Morgan. Have I told you how special this trip has been for me and how much I love you?" she asked huskily.  
  
"Yeah, you have. I loved sharing Italy with you. I want to share everything with you, Elizabeth," Jason said hoarsely. When he looked into her eyes, he knew, without a doubt, that this moment had been predestined. "I'm not someone who plans ahead - you know that. The only thing I know about the future is that I want you in it. You're my heart, the other half of my soul. I want to spend every day of my life loving you, if you'll let me." He paused to pull something out of his pocket. He opened the little box and said, "Marry me, Elizabeth."  
  
She gasped when she saw the ring in the box. It was a lovely, oval-shaped ruby in an antique gold setting. It reminded her of the Renaissance jewellery they had seen in a museum in Milan. Her eyes filled with tears. "It's beautiful, Jason. I love you, too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So yes. Yes, I'll marry you," she laughed happily, the tears slipping down her cheeks.  
  
Jason's heart swelled with the love he felt for her as he removed the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. "I will love you forever, Elizabeth Webber - in this life and beyond."   
  
"You have my heart and my soul, for now and always, Jason." When he leaned in and kissed her fiercely, Elizabeth responded with everything that was in her, knowing that she and Jason had found what everyone looks for and few ever find - a love so strong, so pure it would endure for all time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  



End file.
